


S I L H O U E T T E

by iwannadreamforever



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Humour, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 54,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwannadreamforever/pseuds/iwannadreamforever
Summary: So, Clarke saw Lexa and she never forgot.Lexa saw Clarke and never forgot.They do meet again, thanks to Clarke.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks!
> 
> It has been a long time since I have written something. I have written this story a long time ago, and posted it too. I can't remember though if it is still on AO3 or not (since I only remember to log into this account)  
> It's a story I like to have here, though, that's why I'm posting it again.
> 
> So, have fun reading it again!

**_Clarke_ **

A glimpse. That's all I ever saw of her. Those beautiful full lips, her tiny, but long nose. Small ears, and a beautiful jawline, how could I not want to paint that? I tried to memorize it, tried to remember every detail of that beautiful face I saw when I was waiting for my coffee. I was blown away by her simple beauty. Her green eyes, that never once looked at me. Her smile, her so so sweet smile, when she thanked the barista. Her long brown hair, that was waving behind her as she hurried out of the coffee shop.

I know, I know, I shouldn't be staring at someone like that. But how could I not? She had left before I even got a chance to talk to her. She intrigued me, and my inner artist couldn't wait to get that beauty on canvas. My hands were itching, wanting to grab a paintbrush, eagerly painting that beauty. Hell, I never saw someone like that. Of course, there were beautiful people everywhere, but nobody has ever been so beautiful, I just wanted to paint it the minute I saw him. Or her.

Someone grabbed my hand.

"Clarke?" Aden's voice sounded in my head. Aden, my little brother. The 15 year old boy, his voice just changing into some heavy male's voice. Him almost growing taller than me, though I didn't mind. My little brother was growing up, and no matter how tough he was, he always grabbed my hand, something that melted my heart.

I looked into his blue eyes, the same ones I meet when I look in the mirror.

"Hmm?" I looked at him, and noticed he's now seriously taller than me. He was 19 years younger than me, and people always stared at me when I say he's my brother. Yes, I rolled my eyes a lot when people thought he was my son. But we were both used to it, and sometimes we were so tired of it, we just went with it. He was proud of me, and I was proud of him. We were close, so close, I shared everything with him. Even more than I shared with my best friends, Raven and Octavia. Probably just because he never judged the shit out of me.

"Are you okay?" the worry in his voice was obvious and I realized I was just staring into his eyes, so lost in my thoughts, I barely even noticed he waved his hand in front of my eyes.

"What? Yeah, I'm good." I smiled, and I meant what I said. I  _was_ good. Better than good, even. "Just got inspired." I smiled even wider.

"Maybe that has something to do with that woman you were just staring at?" Aden's smirk was annoying me. Even though I really didn't want to admit, the blush already creeped up my cheeks, and I hated it. I hated the fact I was so shy, and people could read me so quickly, just seeing my facial expressions betraying me.

"Oh, shut up." I hit his arm, and turned to the barista, who was finally looking at me, and I told her I wanted a cappuccino. My brother wanted one as well, and I paid quickly.

Aden dragged me out of the shop as soon as we got our coffee. Usually, we sat down, enjoying our quality time together, but now, he dragged me, and I was too surprised to say anything.

"Aden, what the fuck?" when we finally stood outside, I could see Aden's eyes scanning our surroundings. He let out a disappointed sigh.

"Too bad. I could've gotten that woman's number." he mumbled.

I blinked my eyes a couple of times out of surprise. "Excuse me, what? What did you just say?" 

"That woman you were looking at." Aden looked at me, and smirked his annoying smirk.

"What about her?"

"I should've gotten her number. For you. Been ages since you've dated someone." he laughed, and I felt another blush rise in my cheeks.

"Shut up! You little monkey!" I poked his side, and clumsy me, I forgot once again he was holding his cup of cappuccino. He almost spilled it as he jumped at my touch.

"Clarke! You idiot!"

"Watch your tongue, young man." my voice sounded mockingly annoying. I knew I annoyed him by doing that, and I loved it. The way his eyebrows shot up in annoyance, and how he wanted to get me back, but he started this after all.

"You swear more than any person I've ever met. You taught me how to swear, you idiot." he said again, the annoyance leaving his voice.

"But seriously, Clarkey. You should date again. You're still hot, and there's still time for you."

"What the fuck? Did you just call me old?!" I called out. I may be in my thirties, but I felt young, and people always thought I was still in my twenties.

"Yes, grandma, you're old." Aden rolled his eyes as he took a sip of his hot coffee. He almost choked on it, reminding him of me. He was just as clumsy as I was, and I smirked. He looked a lot like me, though I was the shy one, strangely enough. I hated that I was shy, I hated that so much, and Aden always teased me with it.

I rolled my eyes once again when he called me a grandma.

"You're just a kid. You have no idea what you're talking about. And besides, who says I need a relationship to be happy?"

"Who said I wanted you to be happy?"

"Gee, thanks, Ade." I rolled my eyes again, and we started walking to the park. I was secretly still thinking of the brunette we just saw. Every detail still in my mind, I loved the fact I had a photographic memory.

"No, seriously, Clarke. I love you, you are my big sister. I know you're happy, but who says you can't be  _happier?_ " he looked at me again, stopped walking for a moment.

"Hello! Since when did you turn into an adult?!" I waved my hand in front of his eyes, and he just shrugged. 

"Maybe since a long time? You know, I might be still a kid in your eyes, Clarke, but I am serious." 

I could tell he was. He looked so much like dad, and I knew he was serious, the way his eyes looked at me, with care, the teasing hint completely gone.

"I don't want to date, Ade. I've had enough of that shit."

"It ain't shit."

"It is! Some people are meant to date. I am not. I'm a loner. A happy one, Ade."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Aden rolled his eyes and dragged me further, down to the park, where he put me on a bench and he placed himself next to me.

We were quiet for a moment, and then Aden spoke up again. "I'm still a little worried about you, Clarke."

I raised one eyebrow. "Why the hell would you be worried about me? I should be the one worrying about you, not the other way around." 

"Clarke." he said, in a way that made me listen to him. I shifted slightly, facing him, so I could focus on what my wise, little nosey brother had to say.

"I don't want you to end up alone. I don't want you to be unhappy if there's a chance you  _can_ be happy."

"Aden, I just said, why would I need a relationship to be happy when I've got you?" I was serious too. Honestly, Aden made me happy. He always knew how to make me laugh and he was always there for me when I needed someone other than Raven or Octavia.

"I won't live with you forever, Clarke. I'm growing up. I'll move out eventually, and then you'll be alone."

"That gives me a few years to find someone. Why now?"

"You've changed."

I raised an eyebrow. How had I changed? I thought I was still the same shy, clumsy, idiot that I used to be in high school.

"You're more quiet. You spend more time alone."

"I do?" I still had my eyebrows raised. I had no idea what he was talking about. He probably knew me better than I knew myself.

"Yeah, you do. I can tell you aren't worried or unhappy or anything, but something is different."

"Well, mister wiseynose. Can you tell me what is wrong with me then?"

"No. Still have to figure that out." he shook his head, and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "But, I love you. And I know you'll be fine. Probably just worrying about nothing. You're always going to be fine." he mumbled, while he took another sip of his coffee. I completely forgot about mine, and when I took a sip, it was getting colder already.

My heart melted every time my brother said something like that. He could say the sweetest things, and he even meant it. Yeah, he was pretty great, and I couldn't imagine my life without him. 

* * *

 

**_Lexa_ **

_Oh dear lord_. That was the first thing that went through my mind. She was beautiful. A blush on her cheeks every few seconds made her look like a little girl, even though I knew she couldn't be that much younger than me. She was standing next to a boy, and I assumed it was either her son or her brother. Seeming both their ages, I thought it'd be her son. When I saw her gaze coming into my direction, I turned my head and pretended not to see her. 

I knew I should ask for her number. But what if that actually was her son? That would be weird, right? I didn't notice a wedding ring or anything, so I hoped she was single. God, what was I thinking? I felt like a teenager. Seriously, I felt literally butterflies in my stomach when I remembered the blue eyes. She was standing just a few yards behind me, and I just felt her gaze burn on my back. Shit. I was getting nervous. How am I getting nervous? I'm Lexa Woods, I'm tough, never been shy, so why the hell was I feeling this way over a pretty blonde? Well, she wasn't just pretty.

More than pretty. Gorgeous. Intriguing. Sexy. Shy, which was cute as fuck. Then, I got my coffee, and I suddenly remembered I had a meeting with Anya. I looked at my watch and noticed I only had 5 minutes to run to her place. Anya was my best and only friend, and she hated it when I was late. So, I hurried out of the coffee shop, not looking at the blonde, but seeing from the corner of my eyes that she was looking at me. And the boy, standing next to her, noticing the blonde looking at me, and he created a funny smirk on his face.

I wished I could've looked longer, how those to interacted, but I was in a hurry. 

I needed to get to Anya's in time, it was a stressful day for her after all.

 

"Sorry I'm late!" I panted when I stormed into her apartment.

"Fuck you!" was the first thing she said to me.

I stopped walking abruptly, and looked at her, my eyes narrowing as I saw her face soften. "Sorry." she shrugged.

"What's going on?" I walked closer, placing my coffee on her kitchen counter. She was leaning against it, her dirty blonde hair in a ponytail, and her hazel eyes meeting my own green ones.

"I'm getting married tomorrow. And you're fucking late."

"Well.." I mumbled. "I won't be late tomorrow, though. Today's not such a big day." I shrugged.

"Lex! I'm getting married!" Anya threw her hands in the air out of frustration.

"Are you... getting cold feet? Anya, Nyko is great, he loves you-..."

"I'm not getting cold feet. I love him, he loves me, I know. But what if something goes wrong? What if we've chosen the wrong flowers? What if he won't like my dress?"

Anya started pacing through the kitchen and I had to do my best to hold my laughter. Anya, the tough woman, who always had herself under control, lost it in front of my eyes for her wedding.

"Ahn, it's gonna be great. He'll love you, no matter what dress you wear. Nobody pays attention to the fucking flowers, you know." I said, and I grabbed her shoulders, trying to stop her from pacing through the room.

"Where's Tris?" Anya asked.

"Don't change subject. You'll be fine, Ahn. And Tris is playing with a friend, I'm supposed to pick her up later." I smiled. "Do you want to come?"

"Oh god, yes." Anya sighed. Clearly, she needed some distraction, so I grabbed her stuff and my own and I pushed her out of the apartment. I didn't exactly know what to say to her, but she stuck her face in the air, her eyes closed as she sniffed the spring air.

I stuck my arm through hers and together, we walked to the house of Tris' friend. Tris, my 11 year old daughter. Tris, who made my world brighter, who didn't look like me a single bit, still, she reminded me of her, all the time. How, that was still a question, but I didn't mind. I loved her so much. Even though I never really had a thing with her father, it was an accident, a stupid dare when I was drunk.

Yeah, everyone knew I was gay as fuck, and one day, while we were all too drunk to be sane, someone (can't remember who) had dared me to kiss a guy. I had never done that before, and I had no desire to either. But I did it. And my drunken ass went further than just that, my stupid, fucking drunken ass. The next day I didn't even remember what happened, and if I did, Tris probably wouldn't be here. Well, a month later I found out I was pregnant. I thought my world collapsed, but honestly, Tris was the best thing that ever happened to me.

She was a happy girl, and she was sweet. We were pretty close, even though she could get pissed at me a lot when I didn't allow her something, but then again, that was just parenthood. She never really questioned her dad, and I was glad, because I didn't remember him. I didn't know what he looked liked and what his name was. I was still ashamed of that, but hey, I had Tris, so I was fine. Anya loved her too, and Tris loved Anya so much, but that was probably only because she had always brought presents and had spoiled her.

I didn't mind. Anya had her limits, and knew when she went overboard. She always asked me permission to give Tris something, and I mostly approved. 

So here we were, one day before my best friend was getting married, walking to pick up my little girl. Well, she wasn't so little anymore, but I doubted I could see her differently from being my little girl, she'd always be my little girl. Age or height wasn't going to change that.

So many thoughts went through my mind, and then suddenly, the blonde from the coffee shop popped up again. I wasn't good with memorizing faces, but I still remembered hers. Which meant something. But why, I had no idea. She was just gorgeous and completely my type. No denying. Just hoping I'd bump into her again one day.

So, I made a mental note to visit that coffee shop more often. Not stalker-ish at all, I rolled my eyes at myself, and almost bumped into a pole.

Anya laughed at my face, and I groaned, though I was happy that Anya was relaxed for a moment. I hated dealing with stressful Anya, because she was rarely there, and when the stressful Anya popped up, I had honestly no idea how to deal with it. I'd known Anya my whole life, but stressful Anya is still a mystery to me.

I was getting a little tired, but I saw we finally approached the house. I knocked the door, and Indra's mom (Indra was Tris' friend) opened the door, letting us in with a smile on her face.

"They're upstairs." she smiled, and offered us something to drink, but I friendly declined. I just wanted to get my daughter, go home and watch a movie until we fell asleep, something we did often. It was usually Tris' idea to watch a movie, she loved it. She could seriously name all the actors and actresses, name all the movies they'd played in. If I would ask her what actors played in the Titanic, she'd name them all. And no, not just Leo and Kate, but seriously, everyone. How she did it was a mystery, especially when she wasn't the top student, and she could barely remember a thing when I helped her study for school. But that? Oh, she remembered it all.

It was just a small thing I loved about her. She asked me once if I was disappointed because she wasn't too good at school, and I was seriously surprised. I knew her; I knew she'd rather play outside, of draw, or do anything instead of reading and learning. That was just her character. She did well enough to pass each year, so that was more than enough for me, and I made sure to tell her that every once in a while.

Indra's mom yelled something upstairs, and a few moments later, Indra and Tris were running down the stairs, and it first looked like Tris was going to run into my arms. Instead, she ran past me into Anya's. I rolled my eyes and mocked being hurt, and she finally ended up in my arms.

I laughed when I kissed the top of her head, and she just shook her head.

"You're weird." she mumbled, but her arm was still tugging around my waist. She was getting taller; just a few inches smaller than me. It wouldn't surprise me that she'd eventually grow taller than I was, but I didn't mind.

"Movie?" Tris asked, and I nodded with a smile. She smiled right back, and said her goodbyes to Indra and her mother, and the three of us left the house, only to walk to our apartment. Anya walked to her own house, and she ensured us she'd be fine.

We just laughed and nodded. Be both knew her longer than just today, and we knew she wasn't going to be relaxed, but she'd manage. We were both excited for movie night, as we ordered some pizza, and we snuggled underneath a blanket (despite the fact it was pretty warm) and Tris chose a movie on Netflix.

As soon as we finished the pizza, I fell asleep on her shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Lexa_ **

Anya's wedding went perfectly fine. As her maid of honour, I made sure she didn't freak out (which she did, twice) or at least didn't walk away.

I was ready long before she was, I wore the soft blue dress she asked me to wear. Normally I don't wear dresses, though I had to admit; it looked good on me. I hadn't felt this beautiful in a long time and even Tris complimented me. Tris wore a similar dress to mine, just less tight. Mine was so tight, I knew I couldn't even run in it, though I didn't mind. 

Anya had told me to practice walking on heels and I'm glad she did, otherwise I wouldn't be able to walk on these ridiculously high heels all day. 

Nyko looked extremely good in his tuxedo, and his blue eyes were shining bright when he saw Anya walking down the aisle with her mother. It was weird to see, honestly.

I wanted someone who looked at me the way Nyko looked at Anya. And suddenly, those other blue eyes were dancing in my memory. The blonde from the coffee shop. Yeah, she was still in my mind, and her face was still perfectly fresh in my memory, and I couldn't wait to see her again.

For being 36, I really thought like a child and I really annoyed myself. I focussed on the fact that Tris was smiling wide when she saw her aunt walking to Nyko. I focussed on their wedding, because it was their day after all. All throughout the day, the blonde woman popped up in my head several times, and I shook my head, not wanting to think about that.

Tris noticed I was distracted sometimes, and during dinner, when I was supposed to give a speech, Tris had to poke me in my side to wake me up from my deep thoughts about the blonde. Yeah, I was thinking about her again, I was thinking about how her lips had looked so kissable, how that little freckle above her lip made her ten times cuter, and her blushing too. How friendly her blue eyes were looking around her, and how beautiful her curves were. Yes, I had been studying her thoroughly, something I never did, especially not to strangers. I felt like a creep when I thought about her, and then Tris poked me in my side. I didn't blush, though I was very close to doing so.

Instead, I grabbed my glass of champagne, made sure my dress was neatly stroked down, and stood, raising my glass and focussing my gaze on the newly weds, my best friend, and her husband.

My toast made several people cry, even Anya cried. But I understood, it was an emotional day for her, and she was allowed to cry for once. After my speech, she hugged me so tight, I was afraid I was going to die, but instead I just smiled, because I saw someone taking pictures of us.

Tris laughed behind her hand, she was able to read my face all the time. She knew her aunt was pressing me so close to her I couldn't breathe. I heard Nyko's chuckle as well, and as soon as Anya released me, it took everything I had not to pant. I turned to Nyko after placing a kiss on Anya's cheek, and he pulled me into a hug as well. He was the sweetest guy I knew, even though he looked like he was about to kill someone all the time. He barely had any facial expressions, though people close to him could read his eyes. He had a long beard, and several tattoos, even on his face, though that was just typically Nyko. We all loved him, he was the sweetest guy I'd ever met. Besides Lincoln of course. Lincoln was Nyko's little brother, though he wasn't so little.

He was even taller than Nyko, and just as friendly. He had big muscles, and tattoos running up his neck, and his friendly brown eyes made him look less scary. It was Lincoln's turn now to give a speech, and I was glad I could sit back down. My feet were killing me, and I threw a look at my daughter, causing her to smirk. 

Lincoln's speech was much funnier, and I laughed a lot. Seriously, how did he manage to tell such serious stories so funny? I wish I had that talent. Instead, when I tried to be funny, I was sarcastic most of the time, and a lot of people didn't even understand sarcasm, which caused me to roll my eyes all the time. Thank god Anya, Lincoln and Tris understood, though Nyko seemed blind for my sarcasm.

After dinner, there was a party, and people started dancing. I didn't really feel the need to dance. Suddenly, I felt a bit sad. Yes, I knew I was selfish, but I just didn't have someone to dance with. I felt sorry for myself for just a few moment, because Tris was walking up on me and dragged me from my chair.

"Come on, mom. Show me those moves you've got." she laughed. She knew I was a good dancer when I was younger, though I hadn't danced in a while now. I felt the bass in my chest as we moved on the dancefloor. I stuck out my tongue at my daughter and stuck my hands in the air, moving my hips to the beat easily.

Tris dropped her jaw. "Mom!"

"What?" I stopped dancing, and looked at the surprised expression on my beautiful daughters face.

"How are you still single again?" she asked with an innocent pout on her face and I slapped her head softly.

"Shut up."

It was Tris' turn to stick out her tongue but I simply ignored my daughter. Instead, I continued dancing the way I did before, and it felt good. I missed dancing like this, like I was still in college.

I never really felt as old as I actually was, I felt like I was 25 more than I was 36. It was kind of painful that I was already on my way to be 40, but that was still a few years away. I danced like my life depended on it, and I saw an unknown guy dancing into my direction. I already rolled my eyes, and hoped he saw it. Tris laughed when she saw him. She knew that I was gay, and she loved me for it, she teased me with it more than I'd ever admit to anyone.

But, the guy didn't see it. Apparently, he was so focussed on my moving body, he didn't see the annoyed look on my face. As soon as he was close enough, his arms were on its way to place his hands on my hips, and I shook my head.

"Nah uh." I said, and I stopped dancing, looking at the guy in front of me with an arrogant look on my face. Yeah, he was handsome, but so not my type. Just the fact that he was a he, made me want to walk away from him.

"What?" he asked, and his mouth hung half open, making him look so stupid, I had to hold back a laughter.

"Not interested." I shook my head, and suddenly felt two arms slip around my waist. I didn't need to turn around to know that Lincoln was my saviour, even though I knew how to manage a guy like this on my own.

"What do you want from my girlfriend?" Lincoln's voice sounded in my ear, and I felt his head leaning on my shoulder. I couldn't help but smile, especially when I saw the guy's face. He looked around him awkwardly, and mumbled something and walked away.

"Thank you." I smiled, and turned around in Lincoln's arms. We were pretty close. The four of us, Anya, Nyko, Lincoln and me were a close group of friends. I loved him like my own brother.

"May I have this dance?" he asked when a slow song came up. I laughed and nodded, and threw my arms around his neck. For one moment I was glad I was wearing heels, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to reach his neck at all.

He laughed and threw his own arms around my waist loosely. We were both focussed on Anya and Nyko, and I saw him looking at them the same way I did. The want in his eyes. We both wanted that kind of love, but neither of us had found it. Yet. For the hundredth time that day. my thoughts shot to the certain blonde. I didn't notice that I smiled when I thought of her, until Lincoln mentioned it. 

 

**_Clarke_ **

"Who the fuck is that?" O's voice sounded harsh in my ear as she leaned closer while I was painting the woman.  _The_ woman. It was two days ago that I met her, and I had almost finished the painting already.

"Fuck off, O." I stopped painting and pushed her away. "It's no one."

"Yeah, sure." Octavia scoffed and laughed, and I regretted inviting her over to the studio in the back of my gallery. Raven had volunteered taking Aden to his soccer training, and I didn't mind. He could ride there on his own, on the bike I gave him a while back, but it took him over half an hour in our big city, and I just wasn't comfortable with it. So, instead of having Aden with me, Octavia was teasing me about it.

Aden had probably told her about the woman, and I made a mental note to ask about it later. The worst part was, Octavia's teasing was much worse than Aden's. And now Raven brought him to soccer, she'd probably know too, and Raven was even worse than Octavia already was. I usually didn't really mind, but today I was really annoyed by my friend.

"Just stop, O."

"What is wrong with you lately?" Octavia was standing behind the canvas as I painted. Her face just reaching above it, I saw her eyebrows being raised.

"Nothing is wrong with me."

"Yes, something's up." Octavia walked away from behind the canvas and looked at me.

"Stop looking at me like that." I rolled my eyes and focussed back on the canvas.

"See? You never snap at me like that, and since a few weeks, you do. Talk to me, Clarke." Octavia said, and she grabbed the paintbrush out of my hand, causing to leave some paint on the palm of my hand. I sighed, irritated by the younger brunette, and cleaned my hand on the old denim blouse I was wearing. I was one of my dad's, and it was way too big for me, almost like an oversized dress to me. My hair was in a bun, and I undid it, putting the hairtie back on my leftwrist.

"There's nothing to talk about." I sighed again.

"Yes, there is. You're weird. Do you need to get laid?" Octavia wiggled her eyebrows.

"No!" I called out. My cheeks burned. I hadn't had sex in two years now, and somehow, I didn't mind. It wasn't about the sex anymore; when I had sex, I wanted it to be with someone I deeply cared about. Not just a one night stand or something.

"Oh, you so need to get laid, Griffin."

"O, just stop it already. I'm fine." I muttered. I honestly didn't know why I was acting so weird. Maybe it was because I was getting old? And I still hadn't found anybody I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

Though Octavia and Raven were still single as well, but they seemed to be fine with it, while I longed for someone to come home to. Even though Aden was there, and he made me want someone less, it still tugged on my heart.

Was I really that bad, that nobody wanted me? Or was it fate? Or was the one still waiting for me? I didn't know. So, I just shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm good." I said, and I stole my paintbrush back. The painting was almost finished, and I wanted to sell it in the gallery that I owned since 4 years now. I bought it when I was 30, and it was quite a success, and I was secretly really proud of myself.

"Fine." Octavia sighed. "Just know I'm here if you need to talk, okay?"

"I know, O. You have been there for me since high school." I smiled, the irritation was gone. I looked at the painting in front of me. It was the side profile of the woman from the coffee shop. I had to say, it was beautiful.

O stood behind me. "You are so good." she said, and she looked at my painting. "But who is it?"

"Nobody." I lied. I could feel that Octavia knew that I was lying, but I didn't care. If I wanted to tell her, I would, and she knew that.

 

"She's pretty though. Didn't ask for her number?" O teased.

"Shut up. She's nobody." I repeated.

"Uhuh." I could almost hear O's eyes roll in her head. "Anyways, are we waiting for Rae and Ade here, or are we going to your place?"

I was finished with the painting, and started cleaning my stuff up.

"We're going home." I mumbled. A washed my hands, but my hair back in a bun and got out of my dad's shirt. I grabbed my bag, made sure every light was off, and O and I walked outside to my car.

It was dark already, and I sniffed the scent of fresh mowed grass, new flowers and the spring air. God, how I loved spring. How everything was getting so much more beautiful again after a boring, long and depressing winter. The sun had set minutes ago, and in the distance, the sky was still a little purple, with orange and red, and a little pink even. It looked beautiful, and once again, my fingers itched, wanting to get that beauty on canvas. I had many paintings of sunsets, and all of them were different. But apparently, I was the only one who saw the difference. Nobody cared that every night, the colours were divided differently, the different shades, and shapes. I always wanted to paint the beautiful memories. I didn't care what it was; as long as it took my breath away, I needed it on canvas. Just like the brunette, who was still on my mind frequently.

We drove home, and when we arrived, Raven and Aden were already there. Aden had just moved to the bathroom to take a shower, and Raven had made herself comfortable on my couch. 

"You're in my spot." I told her, and I knew she was going to make a reference to the Big Bang Theory.

"Sheldon." she scoffed, and didn't move, her eyes on my TV, where some boring National Geographic was playing.

"Turn my TV off." I told Raven, and O and I dropped on the couch next to her.

"I'm watching this." Raven whined like a 4 year old, and her dark brown eyes never left the screen. I sighed, and grabbed the remote, turning the TV off.

"Clarke!" Raven called my name. "I was in the middle of something." she hit me on my arm.

"Ouch! Rae, this is my house." I grumbled, rubbing the place where my annoying childish friend just hit me.

"Whatever. You have beer?"

"You have to drive." Octavia interrupted. "No beer for you."

"I hate you guys." Raven rolled her eyes, but sighed, and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"You love us." I told her.

"Uhuh." she mumbled, and she snuggled closer. Raven was weird; one moment she hit you, the other she just snuggled up on you. Unpredictable, our Raven. We loved her, we have loved her since we all got together in high school. She was pretty great, and funny too. O and I always had a bad mood in the morning, but Raven had always managed to cheer us up, and give us the energy for the day we needed. 

Before we knew it, Raven was asleep. She snored softly, and she leaned heavily on my shoulder.

O chuckled, and I shook my head with a smile on my face. 

After fifteen minutes, Aden came to join us, after he raided our fridge. He was eating loudly when he dropped himself next to Octavia, squeezing the four of us on the couch. He was really close with Rae and O as well, and I really liked it to see them interact with each other.

Of course, he loved me most, and at that thought, I smiled to myself. 

We just sat on the couch for a while, whispering so Raven wouldn't wake up. Then, Aden stood up with a mean smirk on his face and walked to the kitchen, only to come back with a glass of water.

"Oh no. No, no, not happening." I told him when he stood behind the couch, ready to poor some water into Raven's neck. "She's gonna kill us." I added, and I silently begged my brother not to do it. But the smirk on his face only grew, and he dripped some water in Raven's neck. I squeezed my eyes closed, waiting for the brunette to jump up, and she did.

"What the fuck?!" she called out, and as soon as she saw Aden she laughed. "You moron!" she yelled and tried to get the cold water out of her neck.

Aden laughed, Octavia chuckled, and I rolled my eyes, and saw how Raven was now chasing Aden. Raven was quick, though Aden was faster. They ran throughout my apartment, and O and I just laughed at them. Eventually, Aden almost slipped and Raven caught him, starting to tickle him until he screamed mercy.

He panted when he dropped himself next to me, and Raven jumped on his lap, well, more on our of our laps, lying down, her ass almost in my face.

"God, Rae, grow up." I laughed, as I tried to push her off of us.

"No, I'm good right here." she mumbled, and turned around, her head in O's lap and her legs in Aden's. 

"Fine." I muttered, and I turned the TV on again, though I switched channels, until I stumbled on an episode of Grey's Anatomy, my favorite TV show. Aden and Octavia loved it too, but Raven groaned. 

"Ugh, no McSteamy, please." 

"Yes!" I called out. Mark Sloan was my top favorite character.

Octavia shook her head.

"Nah, I prefer Jackson." she said, and I laughed. I knew she liked the guys with a little darker skin.

Aden sighed. "No, no. Lexie is the best." he laughed, and we all commented throughout the episode. Grey's could be frustrating, but it was awesome as well.

Raven had fallen asleep again, even though she knew it was risky with Aden nearby.

And yes, as soon as Aden noticed she was asleep, he gently removed Raven's shoes, and started tickling her feet, something we all knew she couldn't handle all too well. Raven and Aden always fought and struggled when they were together, but I really enjoyed it, so did O.

So, Raven shot up again, her head almost hitting O's head, and she jumped off.

"ADEN! I'm gonna kill you one day!" she fell on the ground.

"No, you won't. I'll kill you before you get a chance, Rae." I said, and I simply nudged her side with my own foot. She groaned, got up, and sat down normally between me and O.

The rest of the night went by quietly, no fighting between the woman I saw as my sister and my little brother. O and Rae went home after a few Grey's episodes, and I chased Aden until he finally gave up, muttering something about not wanting to go to bed. It was a schoolnight, so I forced him.

Ever since mom and dad died, I had been taking care of him. He could barely remember them, but he was always eager to hear stories about them, since I had a normal youth, and they died when I was 21, and Aden was just 2. 

He finally went to his room, and I sighed. I went back to the livingroom, and I grabbed my laptop to do some administration, a stupid responsibility all adults had. I fucking hated it, but it had to happen.

It didn't take that long, and after, I went to my own room, and I changed my clothes, and stepped into my pj's. I laid down in my comfy bed, and thought about my painting. Or rather, the woman in the painting.

I really wanted to see her again, though I didn't think chances were that I'd ever bump into her again. DC was big, and I rarely came to that coffee shop I met her. Maybe I should go there again, maybe there was a chance I'd get to see her again.


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks later

**_Clarke_ **

 

It was painful. Selling the painting of the brunette, it had been more painful than I would've thought. Some woman bought it, probably of my own age. She had loved it so much, she didn't even care about the price. I packed it up for her, so she could take it right away. She was so happy with it, that I was glad that it was in good hands.

Though it was still painful. The brunette's face would always be in my mind, but the painting was special. It was actually the first person I've painted that I never really met before. And it was scaring me. I thought about the woman, still, after two weeks. I visited the coffee shop more than once but I never bumped into her again. 

When the painting was gone, I sighed while I looked at the empty spot where it hang, just minutes before. It was almost closing time, so I started to check the windows, and the counter. I had sold three paintings today, which was more than usual, and I was happy with it. I had received one e-mail, from a student, who wanted to have an internship at my gallery. I laughed. There was not much to do here, so I told him that. He was okay with it, he said he'd rather learn from an individual like me than go to a larger gallery, where he was the one to just get the coffee for his boss.

I laughed at his response, and I e-mailed him he was welcome to send his portfolio, and if he wanted to come by some time to talk. He immediately responded, something I really liked already about the boy. He was 19 years old, and I had no idea what he looked like but I didn't care. If I liked him, and his school approved, I'd happily take him.

He came by three days later, introducing himself as Jasper. He wore some goggles on his head, he was clumsily tall, but I liked him in an instant. We talked for a while, and he shyly explained how much he liked my art. I asked him if he had been here before, and he nodded eagerly. Then, I vaguely remembered him, and I smiled.

I hired him, and I liked the fact I had something new to do. He was really eager, and his own art was a similar style to mine, though his art was more... unique. He chose weird ways, a little dark even, though I was really interested in him.

A few days after I hired him, I heard the door open behind me; I was standing just in front of it. I turned around and someone stumbled into my arms, someone I didn't know. Brown curls flew into my face as the woman fell into my arms, her face almost hitting my boobs. I started laughing, hard, while I tried to help the woman up. Though, she seemed to be having trouble standing up, and I heard some groans coming from my chest, and then, finally, the woman was able to stand up. I dropped my jaw when I saw who it was.

 

**_Lexa_ **

"Alright, kids, get outta here!" I yelled at my 7 year old students. My glasses were halfway on my nose, and I looked over them at the kids, who excitedly grabbed their stuff and left.

"Bye, miss Lexa!" most of them called out and waved. I smiled and waved back as they left my classroom. When they were all gone, I tied my hair in a ponytail, and started checking the tests they made just today.

One kid got my attention. This little girl, Charlotte, had been doing bad since a few weeks. I was slightly worried about her, so I grabbed my phone, searched for her parents number in the pile of files I had on my desk, and dialed their number.

A woman picked up. I explained the situation, and I asked if it was okay if I'd come by to talk about the girl. The mother was friendly, and allowed me to come by, she asked me if I was able to come tonight. I told her it was okay, and I hung up the phone.

I worked on a special school, with kids who had trouble studying. I had helped this little girl before, but she seemed to have lost track again, and I wanted to speak to her parents. I hated it to invite the parents to school, so I'd rather take a look at their houses, secretly checking if their home situation was okay. I was good at reading people and I knew when someone was hiding something. Once, I had this kid who had bruises all the time.

I visited the parents once, and I knew immediately their child was abused; by them. I reported it, and it was handled, though I wasn't happy with it.

I just needed to make sure that Charlotte was okay at home. So, I grabbed my stuff, and made my way to the house of Charlotte.

When the woman opened the door, she dropped her jaw.

"Uhh.." I looked at her, and felt awkward. She was staring at me, like I was an alien or something. "I'm Lexa Woods? Charlotte's teacher?"

"Oh... Right... Sorry, hi, I'm Sarah." the woman offered her hand, and still looked awkward at me.

"Hi." I smiled awkwardly back, and she invited me to her livingroom, where I saw something that made me drop my jaw as well.

"You... What... Huh?" I must have looked very charming, my mouth was half open as I stared at the painting. "That's... me?"

"Uhm..." the woman's smile turned more awkward than it already was. "I bought it. A few days ago, in this gallery. I loved it so much, but I had no idea it was you." she said. "This is the first time we meet and... well... it really is you, isn't it?" she looked between me and the painting of my face.

It was my side profile, though it was so obvious it was me. It was realistic as fuck, and I wondered who the hell had the ability to paint this. Who the hell I knew that could paint like this? There was truly nobody.

"This is weird." I blurted out.

"It is." the woman laughed, and suddenly, the awkwardness was gone as I laughed with her. 

"So you bought a painting of me, just a few days ago, not knowing it was me, and now we meet, and you realize it's me." I shook my head. What were the odds?

"Yes. Well... Uhm.. I still love it though." she smiled, and I knew she was a good mother. She was friendly, their house was neat, and I heard Charlotte play upstairs.

"Oh, well, it's your painting you can keep it, of course. Though it's still weird." I laughed.

The woman still laughed as well, and we dropped it. We came down to business, and I told her about Charlotte in my classes. Her mother told me that she was worried as well, and asked me if I could talk to the girl. I agreed.

We talked a bit for a while, and I learned that Charlotte had trouble with her father's death. He died a few years ago, and she had been close to him. It was sad, but it happened. More often than I'd like to admit, but it still happened.

I promised the woman I'd help Charlotte, and that I'd keep an eye on her. She smiled brightly, happy that I cared so much. I was just about to leave, when I remember the painting.

"May I ask who the artist is?"

"Yeah, of course. Clarke Griffin. She has a gallery downtown. Do you know her?"

I raised an eyebrow. That was even weirder. The woman who had painted my face, was someone I'd never heard of. I shook my head.

"That's weird." the woman laughed.

"It is, yes. I'll go by some time. Thank you." I smiled, shook her hand and walked out of the house, to my car. On my way home, my curiosity was growing with every second, and Tris noticed while I was cooking our dinner later that night.

She didn't ask, though. She knew I'd tell her when I wanted to; we were close like that. I asked her about her day, and she just shrugged, saying it was just like any other day. We ate in silence, and watched a movie, and then she went to bed. 

I grabbed my laptop, put on my glasses and searched for Clarke Griffin. Indeed, the woman owned a gallery downtown, but there wasn't a picture of her, something that really annoyed me. I was a good stalker, so I looked her up on Facebook. Her profile picture was vague, two brunette's and a blonde in it. I couldn't really see their faces well, so I shook my head out of frustration.

I planned on visiting the gallery tomorrow after work.

Tomorrow came fast. I was nervous, because; what the hell was I going to do? I was going to visit the artist that had painted my face, the artist I never heard of and never met before. What was I supposed to say? 'Hi, I'm Lexa, but you probably recognize me because you painted my face'. No, I had to think of something to say. It was going to be weird, but I knew that it was going to be fine.

I was used to awkward situations, I knew how to deal with it. 

So, time flew, and I was on my way to the gallery.

I breathed deeply a few times before stepping out of my car. The gallery was not that big, but it looked modern from the outside. As soon as I stepped in, I tripped over the door step, right into someone's arms. My face landed on something soft, something that must be boobs.

BOOBS! What the fuck! I heard a laugh, a husky laugh, and someone gripped my arms, trying to help me up. The woman who caught me smelled nice, really nice. Somehow, my foot was still stuck behind something, and after much groaning, I managed to finally stand up. What the hell?! I looked right into blue eyes. Blue eyes that I had seen before. The woman had dropped her jaw, and so did I. 

It was the gorgeous blonde from the coffee shop. "What the fuck?" I mumbled, while I was staring into her eyes. Her cheeks turned red the moment she saw who I was. She stumbled on her words.

"i.. well.. uhm..." she clearly didn't know what to say, and I felt a smile creep on my face. This made my day. This definitely made my day. I already forgot about my embarrassing entrance, I just looked at the gorgeous, shy blonde in front of me. She was the same height, wore a tight (holy shit that looked good on her) black jeans, some black leather boots (yes, I was checking her out completely) and a light blue oversized denim blouse, covered in paint stains. Her blonde, wavy hair was in a messy bun, and god, her face.

Face of an angel, yeah. Exactly as I remembered. The little freckle above her lip, those cute lips, her dimpled chin, her stunning blue eyes. Her red cheeks made me chuckle for a moment.

"Hi." I said, with confidence. It was now that I noticed that she was still holding me. Her hands were gripped tightly around my upper arms, and she squeezed so hard, it was about to hurt. She was still gaping at me, and then her cute little nose wrinkled and she started laughing.

Her voice was so husky, too husky for a sweet looking woman like her. Did she smoke? Or was it just natural? I wondered.

I laughed with her for a moment, and I grabbed her arms as well. She noticed, and stopped laughing abruptly, and I immediately removed my hands from her arms. "Sorry." I said.

 

**_Clarke_ **

I laughed. But as soon as she looked up at me I had dropped my jaw. Gorgeous, fucking gorgeous green eyes, piercing right into mine, trying to read what I was thinking. Then, her gaze went shamelessly down my body, and I still held her. God, this woman was gorgeous. It was weird, though, and awkward as hell. First, she had fallen with her face on my boobs, and then she turned out to be  _her._

What the fuck was I supposed to say? She just kept looking at me, and god, she was even more beautiful than in my memory. Her wide smile, god, her perfect teeth, her high cheek bones, and darn, that jawline. Her hair was loose, though a few tiny braids in it. Perfect brown curls, that were thrown in my face just moments ago. She wore a leather jacket, a denim jeans, and some white sneakers. I swallowed, hard. Her sweet voice when she said 'hi'.

Then, I started laughing again. It was too ridiculous for words.

Then, she laughed with me, and I felt her hands around my arms, and I stopped. I realized I was still holding her. "Sorry." she said, and she looked into my eyes, checking to see if she did something wrong.

"Oh, no, I didn't mean that." I looked at her hands. She had long, elegant fingers, with no rings on them. No rings. She wasn't married. I smiled again.

"I think your face on my boobs was worse." I smirked, and I was surprised by my own words. I never, ever, said a word to strangers. What the hell, Clarke? I thought to myself.

The brunette laughed, and I loved it already. It sounded happy, careless, and bright. I wondered how old she was. She looked like she was thirty, or maybe even younger, but at the same time, she could be older as well. We laughed for another moment.

"Hi." I replied, and a offered my hand, after I had taken them away from her thin arms. "Clarke Griffin."

"Lexa Woods." Lexa. A sexy name for a sexy woman. Holy shit. Did I just die and went to heaven? Probably. And her hands, so soft, delicate, squeezing just a little.

"Uhm..." I started. "You're from the coffee shop." I awkwardly told her and again, I felt my cheeks turn red, and I looked down at my feet.

"Yeah, I remember." she said.

"You do?" I forgot about my shyness, and looked right back into her eyes.

"Yeah, I do." she smiled. "I stared at you. But when you looked at me, I looked away."

"You saw me?" my jaw dropped again, and the smile on her face made her so beautiful. She did see me? I thought she didn't, I thought she never saw me.

"Yeah. You were with a boy that looked like you." she said, and her smile grew wider as I stared at her.

"Yeah, Aden, my brother." I smiled back. "You  _did_ see me." I squealed, and put a hand in front of my mouth, realizing how that must have sounded like. 

Lexa laughed, and threw her head in her neck, and god, how sexy even her neck was. 

Then, when she stopped laughing, she looked back at me, though the smile remained in her eyes. "How could I not have seen you? You were literally the most beautiful person in that coffee shop." she said.

She didn't just say that. She really didn't.

"What did you say?" I asked her, just to be sure, and I leaned in, cupping my ear with my hand, my eyebrows furrowed, and she laughed again.

She leaned in, and whispered in my ear. "You were the most beautiful person there." I felt goosebumps when her breath hit my neck. What was happening to me?

 

**_Lexa_ **

She sure was the most adorable person I ever met. The way she squealed when I told her I remembered her. The way she threw her hand in front of her cute mouth when she realized what she did, the way her blue eyes were still looking at me. When I leaned in to repeat the words I said, I smelled her scent again, and I was distracted for a slight moment.

"You were the most beautiful person there." I whispered. Her cute short fingers cupping her ear, the way her eyebrows furrowed and the wrinkles between them occurred. So adorable, I had to physically force myself to step back for a moment, because hell, she was attractive. And she was the one who painted me. She had seen me once, and she remembered every detail.

I was serious again when I looked back at her. "Why did you paint me?" I just went for it.

"Because you were the most beautiful person for me there." she smiled. 

"I was?"

"You were. You kind of.. inspired me. And I remembered your face, so I though, why not? But... I didn't mean to... make you uncomfortable or anything. I can get it back if you want to, if you don't want your face out there. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." she shook her head, her cheeks pink again. "Stupid me." she mumbled, and she probably thought I couldn't hear it, but I did.

I just smiled. "No, don't be. It's okay, you know. It ended with someone... I know. Strangely enough, we didn't meet until yesterday." I explained. "But I really don't mind, you know. I know my face is pretty." I smirked, and she looked at me, a relieved look in her sky blue eyes.

"Are you sure? I can make a phone call." she already had her cellphone in her hand, but I wrapped my fingers around her hand, pushing it down.

"No need. It's fine. Really." I smiled, and I felt one again how soft her hands were. "If I was as talented as you, I'd probably paint you too." what? That was so cliche, but she laughed.

"Thank you." for a moment, it was quiet. I still looked her in the eyes, not really knowing what I was looking for behind them.

"Can I see your work?" I suddenly asked, before I even knew I did. She nodded enthusiastically, grabbed my hand, and dragged me into her gallery. This girl was so talented. In every single painting, she had probably poured all her emotions, because it touched me. All of them. Even the ones I didn't really like, there was something that just got to me.

 

"Can I buy one?" I really wanted a specific one.

"Sure, which one?"

"That one." I pointed to the one with one of the many sunsets. But this one, was over the hills I recognized, somewhere close to DC. It was beautiful, and quite surreal. Clarke had painted the sunset, yet, the stars and the moon were there too, and even though it wasn't really possible the moon and the sun were so close, it still felt very real, and I loved it. The hills were beautiful, and the colours of the sunset were so real, all the colours were correct.

"And, I do have to say, you are really, really good. I want to buy all your paintings." I laughed, and I saw the blonde blush as she nodded and walked to the painting I wanted to buy. 

"Thank you." she mumbled, and forced a smile. I could tell she was shy, and probably a little insecure, and I didn't know why. Her talent was amazing, and she was just gorgeous and cute herself. She really had nothing to worry about, and I really wanted to let her know that.

So, me, with my stupid head, asked her straight away why she was so shy.

She looked at me in surprise. "Uhm... I don't know. Always have been, actually."

"Are you afraid of what people might think of you?" I asked bluntly. She nodded. I smiled in return. "You've got nothing to worry about, Clarke." 

The moment I mentioned her name, she looked at me, a smile appeared on her pretty face.

"Thank you." she said again, and she looked at the painting I meant. "This is one of my favorite places in the world." she mumbled to herself.

"Mine too." I smiled.

"Really?" she turned around to look at me, and put her hair loose, pulling the hairtie out of her messy curls. I bit my bottom lip when I saw her hair falling down her face. She ran her hand through her hair once, and noticed me looking at it.

"Is it not good?" she ran her hand through her hair again, and felt if something was wrong with it, but I just shook my head. 

"Clarke, you really don't have to worry about how you look. I'm sure you could wear a garbage bag and nobody would notice. You're beautiful." I said. I didn't flinch when I looked at her.

Her gorgeous smile appeared again, and I was happy I had the ability to make her smile like that.

"Thank you." she said for the third time. "I can't help it that I'm insecure, though." she said, while she turned back to the painting.

"You shouldn't have to be, you know." I reminded her.

We were quiet for a moment or two.

"Would you like to-..."

"Do you want to-..." we said at the same time, and I chuckled a little.

"You first." I said.

"Well..." Clarke started, and placed her hand on her chin in a cute way. "Would you like to grab a coffee? It's on me, though."

"Sure." I nodded. "How about we get that painting in my car and then go?"

"Okay." she smiled. She walked to the back of the gallery, and I watched how she slightly wiggled her hips as she walked. It was a shame they were covered in her large blouse. Her hair danced around her shoulders as she walked, and I sighed. When she was gone for a minute, I let out a deep breath, one I didn't know I was holding. This was... surprising. Coincidence? Luck? Fate? I felt something in my heart, and I knew what it was. I wanted to get to know this certain blonde, I wanted to know everything about her, every single detail that made her the way she was. I smiled when I thought of her shy look. Yeah, this woman deserved to feel good about herself, and I was having the feeling she didn't feel like that, at all.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Clarke_ **

My heart was beating fast in my chest when I wrapped the painting in paper, and put it in a box. I felt the green eyes watching me, and it made me... not uncomfortable, but it made me feel weird. When I was finished, I looked up at Lexa. She was looking at me with a very small smile tugging at her lips.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked. Somehow, this woman made me partially forget that I was usually shy.

She just raised her eyebrows, and her smile grew a little wider. "Been a while since I've been able to admire this kind of beauty."

"You're talking about the painting, right?" I asked, my heart beating in my throat. God, she was forward, and I liked it.

"No." she just smiled as she walked up at the counter and pulled her wallet out of her back pocket. Her back pocket, as in her ass pocket. I had noticed it already, I've been secretly staring at her.

Somehow, I was scared she thought it'd be too expensive. But when I named the price, she just smiled, and waved her creditcard. She paid, and I insisted on bringing the painting to her car. 

There was a small restaurant across the street, and I ate there a lot. Also got my coffee there, usually. So, I nodded in the direction of the restaurant, and she smiled, locking her car. I locked the gallery, and I wanted to walk across the street, but someone pulled me back and a car drove by, fast.

"Careful there." the sweet voice of the brunette sounded in my ear. Her hand still around my arm, and that was all I noticed in that moment. I forgot we were supposed to cross the street, so when the hand tugged on my arm, I woke up from my thoughts, and looked at a smirking brunette. She pulled me to the restaurant, and I admired her figure. Was she a goddess? Probably. Was she a dream? That too, probably.

Then I remembered Aden. "Fuck." I mumbled when we were about to sit down. The brunette already sat at a small table and raised her eyebrows.

"Gotta call my brother." I said, and I pulled my phone out. 

" _What?_ " Aden's annoyed voice sounded through the phone.

"Gee, good to hear your voice too, Ade." I rolled my eyes as I sat down as well. "Look, I'm a little later today, okay? If you're hungry, just make some food, but DON'T YOU DARE BLOW UP MY KITCHEN!" I almost yelled in the phone. I remembered very well, that when I took a shower once, Aden had promised to cook for me. He set my entire kitchen on fire! The idiot. I know it was a few years ago, and he cooked more often now, with my supervision, but I was still scared.

"I'd rather have that you order something, though." I added.

" _Your treat?_ " I could hear his smirk from here, and I rolled my eyes again. I glanced at Lexa for a moment, and she was looking at me intensely, a smile on her face.

"Yes, my treat. As long as you don't have a job, I pay for you. But you will get a job soon!" I warned him. 

" _Okay. Well, where the heck are you anyways?_ "

"Having coffee."

" _With whom?_ "

"None of your business." I saw the smile turn into a smirk, the brunette was clearly amused by my conversation.

" _Oh, come on, Clarkey_."

"Don't call me Clarkey. And I'll tell you all about it when I get home." 

 _"It's her, isn't it?"_ he laughed. I choked on air, and started coughing, my face turning red. Lexa laughed, stood up, and patted my back, leaning a little close, in my personal space. She was looking right into my eyes as I stopped coughing.

"Hello, Aden." Lexa said, loudly enough for Aden to hear.

"What the fuck!" I yelled, but I laughed. It was like high school.

" _Oh god, Clarke, it is her! I knew it! Well, you have my permission to stay the night, but you gotta come home to make me breakfast!_ " he yelled, loudly. Lexa was still close, and she could hear him. Lexa laughed, and sat back down.

I finished my phone call with my annoyingly little brother, and turned to Lexa with a red face.

"Well that wasn't awkward at all." I mumbled, and she laughed again, a soft chuckle that gave me goosebumps.

"Could've been worse." Lexa smirked. I just kept looking at her. She was challenging, she was different than I thought she would be. But I really liked it. So I smirked right back when I felt the red leave my cheeks.

"Well, I've got to make a phone call too." Lexa pulled her own phone out of her pocket and dialed a number.

She waited for a moment. "Hey, sweetie.... Yeah, no.... Yes, she will pick you up..... Okay.... Well, have fun.... don't let her spoil you.... Okay.... love you too.... bye...." and then she hung up.

"Your kid?" I asked with a smile. Though I was slightly worried about Lexa being straight, there was just something, between us, that I did't think neither of us could deny.

"Yes. My daughter, actually." Lexa smiled, and it seemed like all she could do was smile.

"How old is she?"

"Eleven. Her name is Tris." Lexa smiled proudly, and I thought it was adorable.

"Okay, so what would you like to drink?" I asked her, and I already stood up to walk to the bar to get some drinks.

"Just coffee would be great, thank you." she replied, and I nodded, walking to the bar.

**_Lexa_ **

Okay, that was too cute for words. The way she interacted with her brother was just really adorable, and even though he couldn't be older than 18, I knew that he had a big influence on the blonde. A good influence, though, they seemed close.

Clarke calling her brother reminded me that I had to call Tris. So I did. I saw the blonde looking at me, and I really wanted to know what she was thinking.

Then, Clarke stood up and asked me what I wanted to drink. I just wanted some coffee, and she nodded, turned around and walked to the bar. This time, I could actually see her behind. She had removed her blouse in the gallery, and I really admired her curves. I already noticed her cleavage as well, and honestly, I really had trouble looking into her eyes sometimes. She was a gorgeous woman, and I really wondered if she was single or not. It would probably rude if I asked her about it, but somehow, I already knew she was. The way her brother had teased her, it also seemed likely that she was into women. And then the way she looked at me. Like I was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

It was the best way someone has ever looked at me and it made me feel good, so good about myself. I knew I didn't lack self confidence, though some things made you just feel so much better about yourself. Like the way those blue eyes looked right into mine.

I kept my eyes on her as she was laughing at the bartender, a gorgeous laugh, making my heart jump. Then, he handed her two coffees and she returned to our table with a smile.

"There you go." she said, and she clumsily sat back down, her feet stuck behind the chair. She almost fell next to it, but she managed to aim herself on the chair. I couldn't help but laugh softly at the blonde's action. She laughed as well.

"Get used to it. I'm clumsy." she said, and I could really live with that. It looked cute, so I told her that.

"It's cute, though, so I don't mind." 

She fumbled with her hands, and looked at her lap for a moment. "Are you gay?" she suddenly asked. She had completely taken me by surprise. But then again, everything between us had been a surprise.

"Yes." I smirked, and looked into her eyes. I thought I saw some relief there, but some curiosity too. I knew it was probably about Tris, but she didn't ask about it. Instead, she took a sip of her hot coffee, and immediately placed it back down, waving her hand in front of her mouth.

"Hot." she said while she looked at me with a playful look in her eyes. There remained some foam on her upper lip, but I decided not mention it, at least not yet.

I just smiled. All the time, I just smiled. It was like the smile was stuck on my face or something, I just couldn't get it off. 

It was quiet for a moment, but it was a comfortable silence.

"So what about you?" I asked, still thinking about the fact she asked if I was gay.

"Hmm?" she raised her eyebrows, as if she'd forgotten about it.

"Are you gay?" I asked, and she shook her head. For a moment, I felt my heart sink to the bottom of my stomach.

"Bi." she smirked when she saw my face. I really thought I had my face under control, but she was able to read it. Great. But, she was bi, and that made my heart shoot right back into it's place, beating fast, excitedly.

"That's good news." I said. Did I really just say that? What the hell, Lexa, what is wrong with you?

"Is it?" the blonde across from me leaned a little forward, showing off some more cleavage that made me swallow. I then noticed she saw me looking at her, and I really wanted to kiss that smirk she had on her face.

I leaned forward as well. The table wasn't that big, and our faces were a few inches apart. I could clearly see some freckles on her nose and cheeks, and her eyes sparkled a little as they looked into mine.

"It is." I nodded lightly. I looked at the little foam that was still on her upper lip. I leaned a little closer, my eyes focussed on the foam. I saw how the blonde closed her eyes, I noticed how her breathing was unsteady. I quickly grabbed my napkin and wiped off her mouth, leaving her with her eyes wide open.

"Oh..." she managed to say, and her cheeks turned red. I'm sure she thought I was about to kiss her, and yes, I know it was mean, but I wanted to know her reaction. We were still leaning forward, our faces still close.

"You had a little something..." I looked back at her pouting lips. Ugh, adorable creature she was.

**_Clarke_ **

That was just mean. I really thought she was about to kiss me, instead she wiped off my lip. But she was still leaning forward, and so was I. What was happening? I didn't know, I was confused. I blurted out the question if she was gay and she said yes. She asked me the same thing and seemed disappointed when I shook my head, but as soon as I said I was bi, I saw a twinkle in her eyes. What was that supposed to mean?

I haven't been dating in a long time, and I clearly had no clue anymore, what everything meant. I could tell though, she was flirting with me. Right? 

So, I decided to just go for it. Before she could pull back, I placed my hand in her warm, soft neck, and I felt baby hairs underneath my fingers. I smiled when I saw the look on her face. I slowly pulled her a little closer, just so that our noses were slightly bumping. Her eyes were closed, a small smile still on her face. My own eyes closed as well, and my mouth hung a little open, sending my charming coffee breath into her face as our noses touched. Then, she leaned her forehead against mine, an action I didn't quite expect, though it was sweet, and probably just as intimate as a kiss.

I felt one of her hands wrap its fingers around my own wrist, holding it in place gently, as I stroke her jaw slowly with my thumb. Her skin was so soft, so perfect. She smelled like flowers, coffee and flowers, and it made my heart beat faster in my chest. My other hand was still lying on the table, supporting me, and I felt a few fingers gently brush my own. I lifted my hand, and she noticed the movement, grabbing my hand gently, and tangling our fingers together. Her fingers were way longer than mine, yet, her hand seemed to perfectly fit in mine.

I opened my eyes for a moment, just to see she was still smiling with her eyes closed, our foreheads still leaned together as we breathed in sync.

Something was clearly happening here, something we both felt. We were strangers, yet I felt so comfortable, and safe even.

Then we got interrupted roughly, by my phone that started ringing. I sighed, not wanting to lose the skin contact with the brunette, but I had to pick up. It was Aden's ringtone, and if something was wrong, and I didn't pick up, I couldn't live with myself. So, I sighed again, and pulled back, grabbing my phone.

"What?" I asked, with the same lack of interest as he had picked up before.

 _"Where the fuck is your money?" he asked. "Pizza deliverer is here, but I can't find any cash, Clarke._ "

"You seriously had to call me for that?" I asked loudly, I groaned, I was frustrated. Lexa smiled, and then I noticed that my one hand was still entangled with hers, and she played with my short fingers.

" _Yes! I can't eat if I don't have money, Clarke!_ "

"It's in the cupboard, you moron. You just wanted to know how things went with my date, didn't you?" I laughed, and I felt the movement at my fingers stop the moment I mentioned 'date'. I looked at Lexa, afraid I said something wrong, but she smiled widely, and continued playing with my fingers. It sent shivers down my spine and I was distracted, not hearing what my brother had to say.

"What?" I asked.

" _Did I interrupt something?!_ " Aden said loudly, as if I were deaf, though I did hear the laugh in his voice.

"Yes, you did." I grumbled.

" _Alright. Leave you to it then. Have fun, sister_." he laughed, and hung up the phone.

"Is he always like that?" Lexa asked, her gaze focussed on my hand. I now noticed it was still a bit covered in dried up paint.

"Yeah. You know, I'll wash my hands." my left hand was even worse, and I had placed it in her neck. I pulled my hand back, and wanted to stand up to uncover them from the paint, but she quickly grabbed it.

"No. I like it."

"My dirty hands?"

"The paint is kind of... cute." she smiled.

"Oh." was all I said, and I smiled back. I made myself comfortable, and drank my coffee with one hand, since the brunette was playing with my fingers again, something I didn't mind at all.

"Have you always been an artist?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Well, I went to med school, but soon realized it wasn't for me. After that, I continued my art, took some classes, and here I am. I have my own gallery, and I couldn't be happier." I smiled. It was true, I was happy with my job.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I'm a teacher. I teach kids who have trouble with studying." she smiled. Another thing I didn't expect about her. I thought she'd have badass job or something, no, instead, she was teaching kids, something that melted my heart a little more for the brunette.

"Do you like it?"

The brunette nodded enthusiastically. "Yes. I love to interact with kids, especially those who are more vulnerable than usual kids. Makes me happy to see them making progress." she smiled, and now I was the one who played with her fingers. Both my hands were focussed on her one hand.

"Seems like an awesome job to me." I smiled. I felt a headache come up, so I loosened my grip from the brunette's hand, and grabbed my glasses from my bag.

She stared at me when I put them on.

"What?" I asked her, and she shook her head. 

"Just looks good on you." she smiled.

"Well, glasses make me seem smarter." I chuckled, and she laughed a little as well.

"You already seem smart." she smiled.

"I'm blonde. People think I'm dumb from time to time." I said, and she shook her head.

"Then they've clearly never spoken to you before."

"Thank you." I took another sip of my coffee, my hands wrapped around the warm mug. She mirrored me, taking a sip as well.

Then, the waiter came. "Would you like to eat something?" he asked, and I looked at Lexa. Aden was just fine at home, it was up to her if she wanted to spend more time with me or not.

Lexa noticed that she was the one to decide, and she nodded. "Yes please." the waiter nodded, and grabbed some menu's, handing them over.

"My treat." Lexa said, just when I was about to say it. She smiled, and took a look at the menu.

I did the same. When I decided I'd go for a simple pasta, I put the menu down, and Lexa put the menu down exactly at the same time I did, causing both of us to giggle.

"What are you taking?" she asked.

"Pasta pesto." I smiled. "The best pasta in the world."

"Good choice. I think I'll go with the lasagna." she smiled.

"Good one too. I love Italian." 

She nodded. "Always good food. European is the best." 

The waiter came to take our orders, and we ate in silence, looking at each other every once in a while. It was comfortable, and I was kind of sad when we had to go.

"Gotta pick up Tris." Lexa smiled. I nodded in understanding. Aden may be my brother, but I practically raised him, so I knew all about parenthood.

"I see." I put on my jacket as I stood up. Lexa had paid already, and she stood up as well. Seeing her long fingers, it just surprised me she was the same height as me. I really expected her to be taller, but I liked it that she wasn't. Made kissing easier. Wait. What? Kissing? God, Clarke always thinking about inappropriate stuff when you shouldn't. I shook my head, and Lexa seemed to notice that I was deep in my thoughts, because I heard a little chuckle when she grabbed my arm again. I was seriously about to walk on the street without looking again, and thank god there weren't any cars.

"You should have someone around you 24/7. I'm seriously surprised you never had an accident before." she joked, but I could hear some slight worry in her voice.

"Well, normally I'm not distracted by someone like you." I joked back, though it was completely true.

Lexa laughed as she guided me to the other side of the street safely.

"Well, Clarke, despite this being creepy and all, I really had a good time." she smiled while she fumbled with her carkeys.

"Me too. I'm really sorry, I didn't mean it to be a creep."

"It's okay. Well, I gotta go, so uhh... would you like to do this again sometime?" she asked.

"Yes." I said, before I even thought of my answer.

"Good." she smiled. "Here, put your number in it." she handed me her phone, and I quickly put my number in it, and after checking it four times, I returned it to her. 

Instead of just taking the phone, Lexa grabbed my entire hand, pulling me closer.

"You're pretty great, you know." she whispered when our faces were once again just inches apart.

I swallowed. "T-thank you." I stuttered, as her intense eyes looked into mine. "You are too." I smiled, finally able to act like a normal person again.

Then, she leaned in and gave me a kiss on my cheek, and stayed there a little longer than necessary. I stopped breathing, until she pulled back.

"Bye, Clarke. It was nice meeting you." she said, and she climbed in her car, starting it, and drove away, leaving me completely confused.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post everything today; I'll forget to post the chapters otherwise.. I'm recently working on a new fanfic, for the first time in a while.
> 
> Enjoy!

**_Clarke_ **

Lexa texted two days after she'd come to my gallery. I was seriously so happy she texted, I jumped up, and Jasper just laughed at me. I told him all about it, and he had a lazy grin on his face the whole time, telling me to go for it. So I texted her awkwardly and our conversation didn't last that long, probably because Lexa had to get back to work.

Jasper was sweet; I really liked him, and him in my gallery made my days better, to be honest. He was funny, though awkward and clumsy (just like me) and we really had a lot in common, especially when it came to our art. 

He learned a lot from me and I learned a lot from him. I was actually surprised I enjoyed his presence so much. He may be just a teenager, but I considered him a friend.

So, when Lexa called me, I squealed and he laughed at me. I desperately asked him what I should say, and he grabbed my phone.

"Clarke Griffin's phone.... Hmm, yes, she's here." he looked at me, and I just waved with my hands, not wanting to talk to Lexa, because, what the hell was I supposed to say?

"She can't come to the phone though." Jasper winked at me. "Can I take a message? ...... Ah, no, she doesn't work on Saturday's. ..... Let me check her schedule." he covered the microphone with his hand and whispered. "She's taking you on a date next Saturday."

"What?" my jaw dropped. "No, no... I...."

"Clarke, suck it up." Jasper said, and I held my mouth closed out of surprise. Jasper returned to the phone call. "Yeah, Saturday will do. Hey, Lexa? ..... Clarke's really nervous here..... No, I'm not her assistant....." Jasper laughed. "Yeah, she's standing next to me, nervously moving..... Alright, I'll give her to you.... Yeah, nice to talk to you too.... Alright, bye."

Jasper handed me the phone. "No!" I called out. Jasper put the phone to my ear before I could respond.

"She's listening!" Jasper called out, and I heard Lexa chuckle on the other side of the line.

" _Hi Clarke._ " her sweet voice made my nerves leave in an instant, and I grabbed the phone from Jasper.

"Hey." I smiled, and I was pretty sure she could hear it on the other side of the line.

" _So you don't want to speak to me?_ " Lexa's voice sounded playful.

"No! I mean yes! I mean, no, it's not like that, I like talking to you, I mean, I was just nervous, and I didn't know what to say, and I was just scared I was going to say something stupid, which I'm sure I'm already doing, since I'm rambling like a fool." I chuckled awkwardly, wanting to facepalm myself.

I heard Lexa chuckle again. " _Clarke, you really don't have to worry about something small like that, okay? I already like you, there's not much you can say or do that makes me change my mind_." I heard the seriousness in her voice, and it calmed me down. The sweet comment made my heart beat a little faster, and I forgot that Jasper was listening to what I was saying.

"Well... Thank you? I guess." I mumbled. "So, Saturday, huh?" I quickly added, wanting to change the subject.

" _Yes. I wanted to ask if I could take you out for dinner._ " Lexa sounded incredibly cute, in all her confidence.

"Of course! I would love that, I would love eating you.. Oh dear lord, I mean,  _with_ you, eating  _with_ you. What the fuck did I just say? Did I really say that out loud? God, I'm such an idiot. And I said that out loud too, didn't I?" I sighed deeply, and finally noticed how Jasper was trying his best to hold down his laughter, which was really not working. I hit him on the head.

Lexa laughed. Hard. But it didn't sound like she was laughing  _at_ me. " _God, Clarke, you're adorable_." she said, and I felt my cheeks flush.

"What? No. I'm an idiot."

" _An adorable one_." Lexa insisted. " _Anyways, like I said, I like you, and I want to take you out. Just let me get this clear, Clarke. You don't need to be nervous around me, okay? Just be you, and you'll be more than fine_."

"Uhm.. okay." I said, still not wanting to say much more, not trusting my own mouth with my unexpected words (or words that I neglected to say).

" _So Saturday? I can pick you up?_ "

"Yes."

 _"Good. Just uh... dress casually, and I'll pick you up at 6?_ "

"Yeah, okay. I'll see you then." I smiled. The awkwardness was gone, and I loved how Lexa was being so sweet.

" _I'll see you then, Clarke. Can't wait._ "

"Me neither." 

**_Lexa_ **

I hung up the phone with a big smile on my face. Clarke's rambling was more than cute; it affected me, it just made my heart melt a little. A grown woman like Clarke, yet she was still like a child sometimes. I wondered what made her that way.

I started cleaning up my desk, and I seriously couldn't wait for Saturday. I had told her to wear something casual, but honestly, I had no idea where I was taking her yet. I really needed to think of that, and I did, while I was grabbing my stuff, ready to leave the school.

I had to pick Tris up from Anya's, and I happily did so. I always missed her during work, and I was always glad to see her again. This time, though, she begged me to stay and eat with Anya and Nyko, and I was totally fine with it.

So, we ate, and I saw them all glaring at me from time to time, so when I was tired of it, I sighed, put down my fork and asked them why they were staring at me.

"You're in love." Tris said.

"You're different." Anya said.

"You're being funny." Nyko said.

I snorted at their comments, but I knew they were all right. Well, partially. I wasn't really in love, I just liked someone. Very much. That was different right? At least, it was now. I liked Clarke; she was funny without knowing it, she was adorable, sweet, smart, and she seemed to care. I really liked her relationship with her brother, it reminded me a little of my relationship with Tris. Though Clarke and Aden's relationship seemed more... challenging for the blonde. But she loved it, I could see it in her eyes when she was being called by him, even though she rolled her eyes and had seemed really annoyed by him. 

"Are you going to tell us?" Anya asked, as she smirked at Tris.

"Mom's in love." Tris said again. "With Clarke."

"Clarke?" Nyko raised an eyebrow.

I had told Tris everything about what happened, but I didn't tell Anya and Nyko. I didn't know, I just didn't really feel the need to.

"Gee, thanks, Tris. That was supposed to be between you and me." I said, playfully, because I wasn't mad. How Tris' sweet eyes looked at me, I could never be mad at her. Unless she did something really, really stupid, which she'd never done before, so I was never mad at her.

"Sorry, mom."

I just smiled and shook my head, and suddenly felt a poke between my ribs. It was Nyko, his eyes playfully looking into mine.

"No, I'm not saying a thing." I said before he could say something. It took them only ten minutes to get the whole story out of me.

"YOU'RE GOING ON A DATE!" Anya called out. "YOU HAVEN'T BEEN ON A DATE SINCE THE 17TH FUCKING CENTURY!" she stood up, and jumped around, before sitting back down, continuing eating as if she didn't just freak out, which caused the rest of us to laugh.

I didn't say anything, I just enjoyed their company.

"So when are we going to meet her?" Nyko asked and I rolled my eyes.

"God, we haven't even been on one single date and you already want to meet her." I sounded annoyed, but Anya smirked, Tris was wiggling her eyebrows and Nyko just kept looking at me.

"Stop. I'm going home if you're gonna do this." I said, raising my hands, ready to get away. It was really annoying sometimes, even though it was funny in the start. They just kept minding my business, and I just wanted to do it on my own.

"Alright, fine." Anya raised her hands the same way I did, in surrender. "We'll shut up."

"Good." a satisfied smirk appeared on my face, and the rest of the evening was just glances at me, and normal talk.

**_Clarke_ **

Saturday wasn't coming fast enough, though when it was finally time to get ready, I freaked out and I called Aden. He stormed out of his room, into mine, thinking something was wrong, but he saw me standing in front of my closet.

"What the fuck am I supposed to wear?" I murmured.

I heard Aden sigh behind me. "Clarke, she told you to dress casually. Then dress casually."

"But... what is casual?"

I almost heard Aden roll his eyes. "Fine. Let me." he pushed me away and took a look in my closet, while he asked me a question. "So, you're going to stay the night?"

"Ade!" my eyes got wide. "It's a first date!"

"It's been years!" he bounced back. He finally grabbed some clothes out of my closet.

"Wear this. She'll like it." Aden smirked, and I tapped him on the head. 

"You're my hero."

"I know I am." he was about to walk out of the room, when he turned back around and stood in front of me. Yeah, he was definitely getting taller.

"Clarke?"

"Hmm?" I looked into his blue eyes. I noticed that he was really growing up; he wasn't a kid anymore, he was not my little brother anymore. 

"I'm happy for you. You really seem glad about this." he pulled me into a hug. "You deserve that, Clarke, remember that. After everything you did for me; raising me, always being there for me, you deserve something for yourself."

"But-..." I started.

"Yes, I know, I'm your family, and you would do it all over again, you told me that a thousand times. Though it's time for you to be happy too. I'm old enough, I don't need you to baby sit me anymore. I can cook; I've been proving that to you for the past few years. I can stay home alone at night, I don't mind."

I swear, I almost got tears in my eyes as he spoke.

"I just want you to be alright." he added, and his arms were wrapped around my shoulders tightly, while mine were around his waist.

"You're the best brother I could've wished for, you know that? Even though you were a little shit when you were young, you turn out to be a great guy." I said.

"Well, thanks, I love you too." he laughed. "I know I was  a shitty kid. That's why you deserve this even more." 

"Thank you." I smiled. 

"I think that if I were the one in your position, and you were me, you would've told me to do the same thing." he said, while he pulled back. 

"Probably." I smiled, while I grabbed one of his hands, that were now bigger than mine. I remembered how small he used to be, how small his fat, little hands were, and how chubby his cheeks used to be once. It was a long time ago, but I remembered it all.

"I love you, Ade." 

"I love you too, Clarke. Go have fun. Let yourself be happy, and don't forget; don't be shy." he grinned at the last few words, and I rolled my eyes, but I laughed.

"I'll do my best."

"Good. Now go get changed. And don't wear too much make up, she'll hate that."

"How do you know that?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Because it doesn't fit you. Hell, don't even wear make up at all."

"What? No, there's no way in hell I'm leaving this house without make up."

"Clarke, make up really doesn't make you prettier. You already are."

My cheeks seriously burned when my little brother said that. "Uhm.. Well, it just makes me more confident." I told him, and I pushed him out of my room.

"NOT NECESSARY!" he yelled, but I closed the door, took a deep breath, and went to change.

I had given Lexa my address, and I knew she'd be here in a few minutes. I was ready. I took a deep breath, and sat down on the couch, waiting for the brunette to show up. I wasn't nervous anymore, I was just excited. Excited for this new feeling I had, this complete new sort of happiness, the hope for the start of something new, something that could be great. Something that I really wanted to turn out to be great, and of course, forever. I realized I really liked Lexa. 

So, when the doorbell rang, I was about to get up from the couch, but Aden ran past me, and opened the door.

"Ade!" I called out. He laughed, and I heard Lexa's chuckle before I saw her. And when I saw her, I kind of maybe had dropped my jaw.

She was just... breathtaking. She wore simple clothes; a dark red top, covered with a denim jacket, a tight (holy fuck) black jeans, that showed off her hips and god, how much I just wanted to kiss her in that moment. Her hair was little curly, and she had a half bun, and shit, how I just wanted my hands in her looooong curly hair, because hell, her hair was long, reaching at least over halfway her (long fucking sexy) back. She wore black leather boots, without heels, and oh, she just looked... more than breathtaking? She made my heart stop, especially when I saw that little smile tug her lips when she met my eyes. Her green eyes looked at my own blue ones for a while, before trailing her gaze down my body. I didn't even feel uncomfortable, because the way she looked at me, made me think that I was hot. I felt sexy, something I hadn't felt in a long time.

**_Lexa_ **

A skinny boy, the one I recognized from the coffee shop, opened the door with a smirk on his face, and I recognized Clarke's voice call his name.

Then, I saw her. She appeared behind Aden, and my goodness, she made my heart beat so much faster, I wondered if she could hear it.

Her blonde hair was messy and loose, hanging over her right shoulder. She wore a grey hoodie, and on top of that she wore a worn out black leather jacket, it looked like it was one from the 80's. It looked amazing on her and it totally wasn't helping that even through the hoodie, I could see her boobs. They were right there, so there, I swallowed when I saw them. 

She wore a blue denim ripped jeans, and her revealed skin was quite tan, something that surprised me a little, but it looked good, sexy even. She wore white Adidas Superstars, a pair of shoes I owned myself as well.

Some would say that we were too old for these kind of clothes. But I think, that if anybody would see Clarke in these clothes, they'd change their minds in an instant.

Clarke's hips were... ugh.... I had to fight the urge to lick my lips when I was admiring the blonde beauty in front of me.

And at that moment, I finally noticed Aden, Clarke's little brother. He was waving his hand between us, as if we hadn't heard or seen him ever since we saw each other (which was completely true).

I smiled at him. "Aden." I said, and his smirk was so big, I wondered how his cheeks didn't hurt. He was quite a handsome boy, the good genes were obviously in the family. 

"Lexa, right?" he asked, and he offered his hand, which I took.

"Yup. Nice to officially meet you." I smirked back, and I saw how Clarke smiled at our interaction.

"Clarke's been really looking forward to this date." Aden started and Clarke was soon standing closer to him, her hand covering his mouth from behind. Then, she pulled it back, a gross look on her face.

"Ade, you're so disgusting." Clarke wiped off her hand to Aden's sleeve.

I just chuckled a little. 

Aden continued, while pushing his older sister away. "She was pacing around the apartment for hours, not knowing what to wear. She even asked my help and she never does that." Aden laughed, and Clarke poked him in his side, but he just poked her back.

"Well, you sure do look good, Clarke." I smiled, and winked at Aden.

"Thank you." Clarke smiled widely, and nodded. "You look amazing too. Shall we go now? Before Aden embarrasses me more?" Clarke threw her arm around Aden's shoulder and he snaked his arm around her waist.

"I won't, Clarke. You can manage that just fine by yourself." he laughed, and I laughed as well.

Clarke just pouted, her cute adorable pout, and I bit my bottom lip at the sight of her cute mouth, and the freckle above her lip.

"Alright, we can go. I've made reservations." I smiled, and I really hoped Clarke would like it.

"Okay." Clarke smiled, planted a kiss on Aden's cheek. "Remember; only call me when there's an emergency. The money's in the cupboard, you don't have to call for that. So, if you call for something stupid, I will kick your ass when I get home."

" _If_ you get home." Aden teased, and he winked right back at me. I laughed. Clarke may be a grown woman, but god, was she flustered by her little brothers words.

Clarke abruptly let her brother go, grabbed her purse, and then my hand, pulling me away from her apartment.

"Bye, Ade!" she called out, and I nodded at the blonde smirking boy. He nodded back, and I decided I really liked him.

 

**_Clarke_ **

She opened the cardoor for me. Like I was some kind of celebrity and she was my chauffeur. She playfully bowed and closed it, jumping behind the wheel moments later.

"So, I hope you're not afraid of heights?" she asked, and I shook my head.

"No, I'm not. Why?"

"You'll see." Lexa smiled. While she drove, her right hand was on her knee, and I really wanted to grab and hold it, but I just didn't have the nerve to do so.

She seemed to notice, and she gently reached out for my hand. I smiled, and happily took her hand. The sun was lowering, though it was still a warm outside. While there was some relaxing music on that I didn't know, I opened the window, and stuck my head half out, closing my eyes and I felt the warm wind in my face. I sniffed the spring air, the scent that indicated it was getting better, the weather, the trees, everything started to grow and bloom. And I just felt light, careless, happy. With the warmth of the wind on my face, the warmth of Lexa's hand in mine, I just couldn't imagine things getting better. I smiled widely, and I when I opened my eyes, I noticed how the sky was turning from blue into orange as we drove towards the sunset. 

Lexa stopped for a traffic light, and I saw her looking at me. That was the first time I noticed that she was looking at me with such a bright smile, I just couldn't help but smile right back. Lexa didn't remove her gaze, and therefore, she missed the green light. The car behind us honked a few times, but I just vaguely heard it as I stared into those green eyes. It was so there. Love? Maybe... I hoped it would be.

People always kept asking me if I believed in love at first sight. I always told them no. I always told them I needed to get to know the person first before I would be able to love someone. Though, I could never deny; I think I fell in love with this woman the first time I saw her. Call it my gut, or just her beautiful face; I knew she would be an amazing person. Just the way she looked out of her eyes, the way she handled things with care (yes, even her coffee when she ran away from the shop). 

I felt like such a sap for thinking that. I really did, but I didn't care. It was so new, feeling this way. I never felt this way about anyone, let alone someone I barely even knew. So, I prayed, I hoped, I wished. I prayed thank you, to whoever brought us together. I hoped we were going to be happy, and I wished I was right. Right about how I now thought of this gorgeous woman, right about my feelings for her and her feelings for me. Because there was no way in hell she didn't feel a thing for me while she was looking at me the way she did.

It was like a dream. Something so good, that you knew it was too good, and that you were going to wake up soon. It certainly felt like that, Lexa was too good to be true. Her perfect face, her way of making me feel comfortable, while she was teasing me at the same time. The way she treated me, like I was more important than anything else in that moment. Was that how it was supposed to feel like? Love? That you just want that other person to be as happy as possible, and therefore you treat them like they're everything?

Probably. But, when the car behind us honked again, Lexa removed her gaze from mine, and drove away, still holding my hand. I brought it up to my mouth, and placed a soft kiss on it. That made her smile, I saw from the corner of my eye. Somehow, we didn't really need to talk to get things going the right way. With most people you'd just met, it was awkward, not talking. But this felt so natural, and good. 

I almost hated it when Lexa stopped driving. The wind in my face was so comfortable, it made me want to squeal. Her hand in mine felt too good to let go, so I seriously refused when she wanted to step out of the car.

Honestly, I had no idea where we were, but I didn't care. Lexa laughed softly when I pouted, and I finally let go of her soft hand, and she opened the door for me again.

Then I saw we were in front of a hotel.

"Oh gee, you got a room for us here?" I joked, but secretly I was scared she really did.

She chuckled, and when I looked at her, all I wanted to do was paint her again. Her smile was so beautiful, especially with that sweet look in her eyes as she looked at me. 

"No, this hotel has a restaurant on the roof. And the sun is setting, I thought, seeing all your paintings of different kind of sunsets, and nature, and all kinds of stuff, you might get inspired, seeing it from a different angle for once." Lexa smiled, while she took my hand in hers again. At that moment, I felt the electricity shoot through my veins, and I stepped closer to her.

"Thank you." I smiled widely while I slowly planted a kiss on her oh so soft cheek. I rested my forehead against the side of her face for a moment or two, and I heard her sigh a little, while she tightened her grip around my hand.

"We should head up." she whispered, while she took my chin between two fingers, and looked me in the eyes. "I don't know." she mumbled, while she stared at me.

"Don't know what?" I asked her.

"Why it is I feel this way." she whispered again, while her eyes quickly moved between looking into my own.

"Maybe we'll find out soon." I smiled, while I tugged her hand. I was secretly quite curious about the roof, and so, she took me up. We took the elevator, and there were a few more people there.

Lexa had indeed made reservations, and she told me to close my eyes as soon as we stepped on the roof. I gladly did so, liking it when someone was about to surprise me, and I felt her hands on my shoulders, gently guiding me to the place where she told me to open my eyes.

**_Lexa_ **

My heart was beating loudly in my chest when I guided Clarke to our table. It was close to the edge of the building and offered a view of the entire city, the Washington Monument and the White House were even visible from here.

Above the roof, there were several cosy lights spread, and a few heaters were keeping us warm. I stopped us in front of the table, and I told Clarke to open her eyes. We looked right into the sunset over the city, and I swear I could see her jump a little of excitement.

"This is amazing!" the blonde woman called out, and I was happy she liked it so much. "I'm definitely inspired now." she smiled, turned around, and pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." she kept saying, and she put her face into my neck, sending shivers right down my spine. Strangely enough, it felt so good, I just didn't want to let her go, just like she didn't want to let my hand go in the car, which was of course, adorable as fuck. 

But the waiter was chuckling behind us, and I smiled at him, and we sat down. I could feel my own eyes sparkle when I was looking at the woman in front of me. She was looking at the sunset, and her smile was bright, her little nose was standing proudly in her face, which made me chuckle (because it was cute, okay? Everything about her was cute).

Then, when I took her hand in mine, she focussed her gaze on mine. We received the menu from the waiter, and we were quick, both choosing an Italian dish, and we smiled when we heard what the other ordered. Clarke took a beer, to my surprise. I expected her to be a wine person, but apparently, she liked beer. Something I secretly liked too, and I ordered one as well. I figured I could drive with one beer, and I knew we were going to be here for a long time.

The wind blew softly in Clarke's hair, different from what it had done to her hair in the car. When she had stuck her head out of the window, I seriously was surprised I didn't cause and accident of any kind. I was so distracted by her, how happy she looked just in that moment. And the way her fingers hold on to mine tightly in that moment made me just as happy.

And at the roof, she was just glowing. Or that could be the sunlight, but it really looked like she was glowing.

"So tell me something about yourself." she said, while she played with my fingers.

"What do you want to know?"

Instead of the usual answer 'anything' she surprised me. "Everything." she smiled.

"Okay." I smiled as well, and leaned a little forward. "But I want to know everything about you too."

"Let's start with the simple things." she said. "Favourite stuff?"

"Hmm. Blue is my favourite colour. The Lion King is my favourite movie."

Clarke chuckled when I mentioned the Lion King. "I love that movie too. My favourite is the Hunger Games, though, I love those. And uh, I don't have a favourite colour. It changes every day."

I smiled. "So what's your favourite colour today then?"

"Green." she looked right into my eyes, and I almost choked on air. She giggled, and I smiled when I finally managed to breathe.

"That's cute." I said, and she giggled some more. We talked. We talked so much, our food got cold at some point, because we simply forgot to actually eat it.

We learned a lot about each other. Clarke was not a summer or a winter person; she preferred spring. She couldn't choose between being a cat or dog person, and after 10 minutes of considering, she just decided she was both. I learned that Clarke's taste was... interesting. She loved so much, she loved a lot of music genres, lot of movie genres, just anything, really (as long as it wasn't heavy methal or horror, she said).

She didn't really have favourite things; she just loved everything. And that's what I really liked about her. While I really knew what I liked and didn't like, Clarke loved it all, and she was open to anything. She even admitted that she'd never been in love with a girl before, though she knew she was open for it. I was really happy with that, and I thanked whoever raised her this way, telling her that it was all good, there was no right or wrong thing to like.

We learned so much about each other, my head was spinning with all the information I got from her. But I remembered it all. 

Clarke loved being lazy; reading books, watching movies and TV-shows, but she loved sports as well. She took spinning classes herself, and she enjoyed hiking, something I really liked to do as well.

After I told her that, she immediately offered to go hiking with me sometime, and honestly, I couldn't fucking wait, knowing that the blonde knew a lot of good spots. She told me her dad used to take her everywhere, discovering new places to hike, and have a picknick.

I learned her dad had been an awesome guy, and I was grateful she got to grow up with such amazing parents. I didn't see any hurt in her eyes when she spoke of them, so I asked her about it. She told me she was over their deaths, that she just was grateful for the memories she had, instead of worrying about the memories that were never to come.

Yeah, I admired this woman, so deeply, I knew she was amazing, awesome and just the sweetest person ever.

**_Clarke_ **

Lexa was truly an amazing listener. I usually didn't tell people about my parents, about my youth, but with her, it was just so easy. Even though I knew their deaths didn't hurt anymore, I still missed them. I missed the trips my dad planned for us. I missed the way they supported everything I did and how they were always there for me.

I told Lexa I wanted to be that for Aden and my future kids. She had raised her eyebrows at that with a smile, asking if I wanted kids. Of course I wanted kids, I told her. Those cute little creatures were too sweet to pass up. She nodded in agreement, and told me a lot about her own daughter.

How she didn't look like Lexa at all from the outside, how she still reminded Lexa of herself. I was eager to meet her little girl, curious about them together.

She didn't tell me about Tris' father, but somehow, I wasn't really interested in that. If she wanted me to know, she would've told me.

Lexa told me about her best friend, Anya, about her husband and his little brother, how the four of them were practically family. She told me she never really knew her own parents. I could tell she wasn't really comfortable with telling that, and in return, I told her that I was grateful for her opening up to me.

At the end of the evening, I felt like I had known this girl, or rather woman, my whole life. We had shared embarrassing stories that made us laugh until our stomachs hurt, we told each other our struggles, our favourite things, travel stories, everything. And we weren't nearly done when the evening was over.

We stayed for a little while, enjoying the view. The night was now black, and the stars were shining, the city was bright with its' lights. Throughout the whole night, I kept her hand in mine. She never pulled it back once, and neither did I.

Eventually, we were the only ones left, and the waiter had to ask us friendly to leave. It was late; way past midnight. 

But neither of us were tired. Neither of us wanted to stop getting to know one another, so I proposed we should just go out soon again. And at that, Lexa proposed Sunday (actually already this day) and I had eagerly nodded.

I didn't want to say goodbye. We were sitting in the car when she had driven me to my apartment building, and we were both playing with each others hands, our bodies turned to each other.

"Clarke?" Lexa asked.

"Yeah?"

"I like you." she smiled, and I smiled right back while I looked into those beautiful green eyes.

"I like you too." I replied, and then, it happened. For the first time, I got to kiss a woman. For the first time, I got to kiss someone I just wanted to hold all the time. For the first time, I got to kiss someone I deeply cared about.

So yeah, you can imagine, how it felt for me.

Her lips were close, I felt her hands move to my face, taking it between her hands. Her hot breath on my face kind of turned me on, and I took her face between my hands as well. She leaned her forehead against mine for a moment, just like we had done earlier this week.

I could feel her smile. I could smell her lovely scent, which wasn't even a perfume or anything. Probably just typical Lexa. I could hear her steady breathing, though it went fast, just like my own breathing and I noticed we breathed in sync, just like earlier this week. My heart beat quickly, so quickly, I was afraid it was going to pound out of my chest.

I took one of her hands in my own, and placed it on the skin above my heart, tugging my hoodie aside. Our foreheads still together, I whispered.

"Feel that?"

She nodded gently, not removing her hand, not removing her forehead from mine. 

"You do that to me. Already now." I still whispered, my eyes closed as I felt my skin burn underneath the touch of this gorgeous woman that had stolen my heart.

Then, Lexa took my free hand to her own heart, and I could feel it. It beat fast, just as quick as mine and... in sync. Our hearts beat in sync. Same speed, same amount of beats.

"Whoa." I said.

"Yeah." she whispered. She took both her hands away, and cupped my face again. "You're special, Clarke." she whispered, and with that, her incredible soft lips were on mine. They barely moved, only resting on my own lips. 

Heat was sent through my body as I felt her close. Our faces so close, our lips connected, god, could anything feel any better than this? Probably not. 

Then, I moved my lips a little, caressing hers softly. Her lips were so soft, just perfect, so different from all the guys I'd ever kissed. I really wondered why I hadn't become a lesbian, because, my goodness, this was perfection.

Then, she opened her mouth slightly, and I noticed that my tongue was already there. When our tongues connected, I just... my head went blanc. Nothing, not a single thing on my mind. Just the present, just the feeling of the brunette's lips on mine, her hands cupping my face, her tongue colliding with mine.

Her so, so soft tongue, gently playing with mine, until we needed to catch our breaths. 

Yeah, I was definitely falling for this woman.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Lexa_ **

I hadn't closed one eye that night. I could still taste her on my tongue, her sweet taste, still a little pasta there. I smiled. Yeah, it had been great; perfect even. I hadn't felt like this in a long time and I just felt great, like I could handle everything again, like my life had some kind of purpose again (besides raising Tris, but that's not the point).

Clarke just made me smile all the time, something that never really happened that often, that a person had the ability to show my teeth so much.

I was looking forward to today; I had asked her on a date again. She'd been smiling even wider when I asked her, and yeah, she was just so... in my mind all the time. I had one worry, though. Tris. I didn't want to leave her alone, and Anya and Nyko weren't available. So, what on earth did I have to do?

I couldn't leave her home alone; I thought she was still a little too young for that. So, I sighed when I grabbed my phone that morning, dialling Clarke's number (which was secretly on speed dial already but I just didn't want to admit that).

" _Hey_." her soft, husky voice sounded sweet.

"Hey. I smiled as soon as I heard her voice. Yeah, this felt so good, I just wanted to listen to her all the time, listen to what she had to say. Because she sure as hell was interesting (or I just loved her sexy voice, but maybe both).

" _What's up?_ " Clarke asked, and I heard Aden's voice in the background.

"I have a little problem." I started, not sure how she would respond. It seemed like she'd read my mind.

" _Tris?_ " she asked, and I nodded, it didn't occur to me she couldn't see that.

"Yeah. She's too young to stay home alone."

" _Maybe Aden can 'baby sit' her. Baby sit sounds so stupid, doesn't it? Anyways... OUCH! Fuck you!"_ Clarke called, and I heard Aden's laugh. Clarke was silent for a moment, and then Aden started talking.

" _Lexa_." he said. I heard the smirk in his tone.

"Aden." I said back, and I waited for him to talk.

" _So you want me to look after your kid? How old is she?_ " he asked, and I heard Clarke's muttered voice in the background, making me smile once again.

"She's 11. You really don't have to do that, though." I liked Aden, and I knew I could trust him around my daughter.

" _I want to! Been a while since Clarke's been smiling like this, seriously though, she can't get it off her face, it's tiring me. So I'd be happy to take care of your kid so I can just have some peace. OUCH!_ " I heard some groaning. " _Clarke, fuck you._ " Aden said, and I just laughed. They were really amusing together.

"Okay then. But, under one condition." my tone was playful, but I was serious as well.

" _What's that?_ " Aden asked.

"Don't swear around my daughter." as soon as I said that, Aden snorted, and I heard Clarke laugh in the background.

"Am I on speaker?" I asked.

" _Yup._ " Clarke and Aden said in unison.

" _Well, Clarke taught me how to swear. But I'll manage around... Tris, was it?_ "

"Yeah. Thank you. And Clarke, you are really a good guardian, aren't you?" I teased, and I heard Aden chuckle.

" _Oh yeah_." Clarke chuckled. " _But uhm... I'll drop Aden off with you and then we go?_ " she asked.

"Yeah, that's okay." we agreed, and I felt an arm tugging my sleeve.

"Really, mom? I need a baby sitter?" Tris rolled her eyes as she looked at me.

"I'm not comfortable with you being alone. And I'm sure you'll like Aden."

"Who's Aden?"

"Clarke's little brother."

" _HEY! I AIN'T LITTLE!_ " Aden yelled through the phone and Tris heard it, and she smirked.

" _YOU ARE! You'll always be my little brother!_ " Clarke yelled back, and I put her on speaker. Tris laughed.

"Hi!" she yelled.

" _Tris?_ " Clarke asked.

"Yeah, hi." Tris smirked at me and I had no idea why she was looking at me like that.

" _I'll drop Aden off. You're okay with him?_ " I heard Clarke ask.

"Yeah, sure, he sounds fine."

" _Fine? Fine?! I'm the best!_ " Aden called out, and Tris giggled.

I chuckled a little. Aden was childish; but it completely fit him. When I saw him yesterday, he seemed older than her actually was, despite him being teasing and all. Yeah, Tris would really like him.

"Do you play Mario Kart?" Tris asked.

" _Of course! We can play! But I'll kick your ass!_ " Aden called out. " _LANGUAGE!_ " I heard Clarke yell.

" _MATH!_ " Aden yelled back at her. I snorted. The interaction between the siblings was too idiotic for words.

Tris laughed as well, and threw me a look. "And I thought we were bad." she said, while she leaned her head on my shoulder.

" _I heard that._ " Clarke said, and I laughed again. " _We aren't bad... We're awesome!_ " Clarke called out, and Aden yelled a 'yeah' and then there was a sound, which was probably Clarke and Aden high fiving each other.

I shook my head with a smile. We agreed Clarke would bring Aden around 5, and that she'd take me out. And yeah, Aden and Tris were both listening to our conversation, and Tris kept looking at me with that smirk of hers. And I heard a few 'ouches' too, which meant that Clarke probably kept hitting Aden fro throwing looks or comments at the blonde as well.

This time, Clarke told me to wear something casual 'because she really loved my look yesterday' she said, and Tris' smirk grew wider, and I poked her in the side, and turned my face away from her.

I heard Aden laugh in the background when she said that, and I just couldn't stop chuckling myself. It was really cute, not just Clarke and Aden, but also how Aden had interacted with my kid (even though I disapproved of his language a little) but he seemed just fine.

I was happy that Aden was so willing to take care of Tris tonight, and she didn't really seem to mind at all.

I was worried though, it was a school night and Aden had to go to school the next morning, but he had reassured me he was fine, that he was willing to 'sacrifice' his holy hours of sleep for us being able to go on a date (which was really adorable, but I didn't mention it).

So, we hung up the phone after a lot of bickering between Clarke and Aden, and I took Tris for lunch, out downtown. I thought I owed her that, because Sunday nights were usual our nights.

But then again, we had many nights in the week together as well, and Tris insisted that it was okay. I still took her to lunch, though.

**_Clarke_ **

"You are such an idiot! You're making a fool out of me!" I yelled at my little brother, but I was still laughing from our conversation with Lexa and Tris. It was funny, yes, but embarrassing too.

"Oh, come on. She loved it." Aden rolled his eyes while he snuggled up to me on our couch. He was serious now, his teasing mood of the day was over (at least I hoped so, usually he had one hour a day he was like that and the rest okay. But I was worried for tonight).

He turned on the TV and we watched together, his head on my shoulder. When I was hungry, it was like Aden read my mind, and he jumped off the couch, going to the kitchen to grab some cold pizza he ate yesterday. He offered me a piece, and I was grateful.

We spent the afternoon watching TV, until Aden decided it was time for me to get ready.

Again, I stood in front of my closet, not really sure what to wear. I heard Aden sigh as he walked in, pushed me away, grabbed some clothes, put them in my hands.

"Don't worry too much about it, Clarke. Last time I'll be helping you." he laughed, and he left my room.

I looked at the clothes he put in my hands, and I smiled. My brother had a good taste.

 

I was nervous. Yes, nervous, again, and somehow, I forgot how easy it was to be around Lexa.

Aden had pushed me into my car, and he sat next to me, and then we drove to Lexa's apartment, which was only a few blocks away.

It was nice, the building. We walked to Lexa's door, and I just stood there.

Aden sighed again, and brought his hand up to knock, something I had forgotten to do.

The door was opened within seconds, and a girl stood in front of us.

Lexa had been right; she didn't look like her at all, but there was something that Clarke reminded her of Lexa. Probably the way her eyes were smiling. And yeah, her hair colour was different, she didn't have curls, and she didn't have green eyes either, but still, I recognized Lexa in her face.

I smiled. "Tris, huh?" I offered my hand, completely forgetting that I had been nervous just moments ago.

"Yup. Clarke and Aden, right?" she smiled, and looked at my brother. Aden smirked, and shook her hand as well.

The way they looked at each other, with that knowing smirk on their faces, I knew they were going to be just fine together.

"So you're my future sister, huh? Oh wait, no... Your mom with my sister... That makes me your uncle. Oh my god! I'm gonna be an uncle!" Aden threw his hands in the air and at that moment, Lexa popped up behind Tris, a sweet smile on her face when she looked at me, and then her gaze moved to Aden, and she let out a chuckle behind her hand.

I just rolled my eyes as we stepped into the apartment. Yeah, I secretly admired Lexa again, as she was wearing some tight pants again, a pair of sneakers, a simple long sleeve (which were tight, so tight I could see her biceps through them) and a small necklace. Her hair was loose, and she had tiny little braids in it, I thought it was looking so good on her. And then her green eyes, the green colour that never really changed, that were looking at me the same way as yesterday, and I felt my own smile on my face.

I walked further into the room, but it was as if there was something on the ground, and before I knew it, a was lying on the floor. I heard Aden snort, and Tris chuckle a little, and of course, heat ran to my cheeks.

It hurt, it really did, and i bit my lip as I struggled to get up.

**_Aden_ **

I saw Clarke tripping over her own feet. And how funny it looked, I snorted and started laughing. I know, I shouldn't do that, but it looked so damn funny. The girl Tris chuckled as well, but she tried to help Clarke up. Lexa was on the other side of Clarke now, helping her up as well, and I just smirked. I saw how Clarke threw a death glare at me, while I smiled widely when I saw her red cheeks.

Lexa had a worried look in her eyes, and I saw Tris looking at the two women the same way I did. Observing. What was going on between these two? For me it had been obvious since the coffee shop. Never had I ever seen Clarke so flustered by a stranger, and here she was, about to go on their second date already. I smiled when I saw Lexa smile at Clarke, asking if she was alright.

Clarke just nodded, and I could see how she tried to go past the embarrassing moment, and I decided (which I thought was very grown up of me) not to tease her about it. Even though I loved it so much, I just smiled, and helped Clarke on the couch.

She wasn't hurt, but she looked a little confused, looking at the floor as if that's the reason she tripped. Lexa sat next to her, and I tugged on Tris' sleeve. I liked the girl, even though we just met. She sounded alright on the phone, and just the fact she was the daughter of the woman, whom my sister was in love with. It was so obvious.

I pulled Tris with me to another room, but I had no idea where we were going, so we ended up in the kitchen.

"So." I started. "Has your mother ever dated before?" I was curious. Tris was around 11 or something, just a few years younger than me. 

"No." she said, and a smile appeared on her face. "Not really. She just works a lot and spends a lot of time with me, which I don't mind, because she's a great mom. But... I haven't seen her smile like that in a long time." Tris smiled as well, and now I noticed she looked a little like her mother.

"Yeah, same. Clarke is really happy. She even danced through the house, something she never does. But don't tell her I said that." I quickly added, and I chuckled a little when I saw the smirk on her face.

"They're in love, right?" Tris asked me.

"I think so, yeah."

"What is being in love actually?" Tris asked me.

I really had to think about that for a while. I had never felt that way for a girl, nor a boy. Clarke had always told me that it was okay who I loved, no matter the gender, but I was pretty sure I was straight as fuck. I had known forever that Clarke was bi, it was never really a secret. She told me she'd never been in love with a girl, but that she was attracted to them sometimes. But then again, I'd never seen her in love, and I was pretty sure this was the real first time for her. She had changed over the past few days. I think I had my answer ready for Tris, so I started talking.

"I think it's different for every person. But with Clarke and Lexa, it's just... Well... First; they like spending time together, you already noticed that." I smirked. Tris nodded seriously. "I think that if you fall in love, you just want to be with that person a lot, and you just like him or her so much. You just want to be together, and you know... cuddle and stuff. And I think it makes you happy, if you can actually be with that person, because yeah, being in love is basically living with your head in the clouds. I think it gives you hope, and makes your day better, hence while they smile so much. They just can't stop thinking about the other, and they care for each other." I shrugged. "But for the rest, I don't know. I've never been in love."

"Okay. So, the reason my mom smiles so much is because she's happy?"

"I think so. Of course, she was probably happy before too, she just discovered something new, something refreshing, a change that she maybe needed. You told me that your mother never dated, right? So, I think this is new for her and she's just excited." I smiled. I felt the same way about Clarke. She never really dated, she did hook up though, something I wasn't supposed to know, but I knew it anyways (Raven and Octavia had told me stories when THEY decided I was old enough to hear).

Tris just nodded. "I think so too. I like seeing her like this. She's funnier, and smiling more, and she allows more." Tris smirked. 

I grinned. That's what love did. Probably. Clarke was way more relaxed as well. Yeah, being in love was something weird, but I was glad my sister finally found it (something she wanted deeply, but refused to admit to me because she was scared that if she told me that, I would be hurt that I wasn't enough for her, but hey, she didn't understand that I didn't mind, she didn't understand that she deserved to be happy.)

"Okay, I think we can go now." I looked around the corner, and saw how my sister and Lexa were getting ready.

"Clarke." I smiled when I pulled Tris with me in the livingroom. 

"Oh no. Don't say it." she started, raising her hands already in defence.

"What?" I pouted innocently and I saw Lexa smirk, but Clarke rolled her eyes.

"Nevermind. We're going." Clarke smiled a little, glancing at Lexa, and I noticed how she looked at the brunette. Yeah, she was so, so deeply in love with her. 

**_Lexa_ **

Aden was really funny. He seemed to be fine with Tris, and Tris seemed to be fine with him, so I knew I'd be relaxed about that when Clarke and I would be on our date.

I saw both kids looking at us, and I felt suspicion coming up.

I narrowed my eyes at my daughter, and she just shrugged. Clarke tugged my hand, and I knew she wanted to go. So we went, leaving Tris and Aden behind in my apartment.

Clarke guided me to her car, but before she opened the door, she leaned in to press a soft kiss on my lips. It was brief, and when she pulled back, I wanted more. I placed my hand in her neck, pulling her close again, and I felt her smile against my lips. I smiled too.

Her lips were just so soft, and gentle. So sweet, a little flavour of mint (which was toothpaste I guessed) and just the touch was driving me crazy. Her breath in my face when we pulled back to catch our breaths. Her hot breath, her closeness, I just pulled her closer again, this time tugging on her hips, through the loops of her jeans. I had my back against the car, and she tangled her fingers in my hair, something that was also quite breathtaking. She just looked at me for a moment, with those sky blue eyes, and I just swallowed, licking my lips, wanting to have hers on mine again. Because oh, her lips were so pink, so kissable, and they were smiling so adorable, I couldn't help myself, and I pressed my lips against hers again.

Oh, I could get used to this feeling, I really wanted that. It had been so long since I felt someone's lips on mine, so long since I felt this way, the excitement in my stomach, the shivers down my spine, the warmth between my legs. What? Oh dear goodness, yeah, I was feeling it between my legs too, especially when Clarke pushed herself closer to me, her front against mine, her hips connecting with my own.

I felt her against me, and it made me feel hot and warm, even though there were clothes between us, I couldn't help but feel incredibly turned on. The kiss turned more heated, our tongues were fighting for dominance. And Clarke was strong, persistent, something I hadn't expected from her.

So, I let her take over the kiss, and she just made my head spin with the way she roughly, but gentle, explored my own mouth.

And to think we hadn't even had our second date yet.

**_Clarke_ **

Was it bad, that I wanted her in my bed? Probably. I just couldn't pull back from that kiss, I felt so needy all the sudden. So it made sense that I practically pushed myself onto her? Into her? Whatever, it was inappropriate, but neither of us seemed to mind, really.

She let out little moans that just were too sexy for words. If you were close, you'd only be able to hear them, those little squeaks, those breaths she took between our kisses, it was hot. The way she tugged my pants, trying to pull me closer, yeah, that was pretty sexy too, and when I felt her body against mine, I forgot we were outside.

I forgot where we were, I forgot everything around me, all I knew was the brunette that I was pressed against.

My hands in her neck, I forced her to keep kissing me, but she willingly seemed to do so. And then she disconnected our lips, and I pouted for the loss of contact. Then, I felt those warm, hot, superhot lips against my jaw. They were placing wet kisses there, and I felt the goosebumps appear on my skin as she moved. Her breath tickled my skin, her hands slipped around my waist, pulling me impossibly close.

"That's not gross at all!" Aden's voice sounded. I immediately stepped back, almost tripping again, but Lexa caught me in time.

My cheeks heated up even more than they already were, and I felt my skin burn where once were Lexa's lips.

Aden and Tris stood behind us, a few yards away.

"I wondered why we didn't hear a car leave." Tris laughed.

"Oh, shut up." Lexa waved her hand towards her daughter. I could see some worry in her eyes, and I understood. I felt the same way. Aden and Tris had never seen us with anyone before, at least not like this. But, seeing the smirks on their faces, they didn't really mind.

"We're going already." I said, and I tried to open the car door for Lexa, but it didn't open. I forgot; I didn't unlock it. I tried to find my keys, but I couldn't find them. I desperately searched my purse, until I heard Aden, Tris and Lexa laugh.

"What?" I already rolled my eyes and saw that Tris was holding up my keys.

"You forgot something at the apartment. We expected you'd come back to get them, but uhh... seems like the two of you were..." Tris mumbled.

"Distracted." Aden finished, and laughed again.

"Oh shut up." I rolled my eyes at my brother, and I grabbed the keys from Tris' hand. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." she grinned.

"Come on, Clarke, let's go." Lexa tugged my hand, and I finally opened the door for her, while Tris and Aden disappeared back inside.

"Well, that wasn't awkward at all." I breathed while I jumped into the car as well.

I saw Lexa smiling at me. "It was worth it though." she said, while she grabbed my hand.

This was certainly going to be a great night, I thought by myself, smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Clarke_ **

I was nervous when I took Lexa to the place I had planned on going to this evening. The painting she'd bought, the painting of the sunset in the hills, the place she had recognized, it was the place my dad used to take me a lot. It was just outside of DC, and Lexa had told me it was her favorite spot as well, which was weird.

It was weird, because it was hard to find. It was hidden, the field, between hills, and always, when my dad took me there, there was seriously nobody there. Never. The road there seemed like it was never being used, and yet, the brunette had claimed it was her favorite spot as well.

I wanted it to be a surprise, but as soon as I took a turn towards the hills, I saw a smirk on her cute face from the corner of my eye.

"The hills, huh?" she said, while she played with my fingers.

"Uhuh. I remember when you bought my painting, you mentioned it was your favorite spot as well." I smiled, and I saw her looking at me, a smile on her beautiful face. Yeah, I couldn't stop thinking about her beauty. It was kind of distracting, having such a beautiful person sitting next to you while you're driving. I almost took a few wrong turns, and Lexa just chuckled when she noticed.

"So, I hope you like picknicks." I said, while I drove my car into the hills, already getting closer to the spot.

"Yes. I love them." Lexa smiled, and I slowed down a little, distracted by the sweet way she was looking at me. 

We were quite for a moment, and when we finally arrived, I parked the car underneath a tree, stepped out of the car, opened the door for Lexa, opened the trunk, getting the basket with food I brought, a blanket, and I dragged the beautiful brunette with me down the field on the hill, so we were facing the sunset.

It was still warm, and I was happy it was spring, because it looked so beautiful now.

I placed the blanket underneath a tree, in the high, dry, grass. I sat down, and motioned for Lexa to join me.

She just kept smiling, all the time, and it looked so beautiful on her. 

"So, how'd you find this place?" I asked. I already told her that my dad took me here a lot, but I didn't know how she found this place.

Lexa sighed for a moment, her smile leaving her face, and for a moment I was worried that I asked her the wrong thing.

I opened the basket, waiting for her to speak, and I handed her a plate, and some food.

"Well..." she started. "I never had the best youth. As soon as I turned sixteen, I bought a car, and I used to drive; a lot. Just to clear my head, you know?" she looked at me, and I understood. Just after my parents had died and the responsibility of Aden came down on me, I needed a place to escape to as well.

"So, one day, I drove her, not knowing where I was going. I got out of the car, and I ran down the hill, it was raining at the time." Lexa looked down the hill, probably thinking about her first time there.

"And I felt peaceful. You know, the feeling you get when you're alone, and nobody's around you, and it's just you and your thoughts." the smile appeared on her face again, and I nodded.

"Yeah, that's the reason I came her after my parents died. But before that, it was usually my dad and me. He just saw the beauty in everything, this was his favorite spot as well, and just the thought of him liking this so much, calmed me down, you know?"

Lexa nodded, and I was glad she understood. We ate for a moment, and Lexa softly hummed, closing her eyes, clearly enjoying the food I prepared.

I leaned my back against the tree, and Lexa was sitting close, across from me, her back towards the sunset.

The sun was already low when we finished eating, and I pointed at the horizon. 

"You should be wathcing that, it's beautiful." I smiled. Lexa nodded, and she turned around, placing herself next to me, her back also against the tree.

"Do you smoke?" Lexa suddenly asked.

I looked at her in surprise, and shook my head. "Never. It's gross. Wait, you don't smoke, do you?" I asked her.

She grinned, and shook her head. "No, I just wondered. Your voice."

"Ah." I got that a lot. People asking me if I smoked, which wasn't the case. "I get that a lot."

"Your voice is sexy, though. I like the huskiness." Lexa said, while she turned slightly, moving to face me better.

"You do?" my cheeks were getting warmer, and I hoped she didn't see it, but I saw her gaze dropping slightly, another smirk appearing on her face.

"Why is it that you blush when I give you compliments?" Lexa asked me.

**_Lexa_ **

I looked at her pretty face after asking why she blushed when I gave her compliments. She shrugged, and wrapped her arms around herself.

"I'm not used to it." she finally managed to say.

"You should be." I said, and I meant it. People deserved to feel good about themselves, especially someone as sweet as Clarke.

I dropped my head on her shoulder, and I sighed happily. I felt her moving a little, and an arm wrapped around my shoulder.

"Thank you." the blonde whispered, and I looked up to meet her blue eyes instantly.

"For what?" I was a little confused.

"You manage to say things that make me feel better. So thank you." Clarke said, and I took her chin between my fingers, sitting up a little, while I still looked into her blue eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes, so sweet, caring, eyes the same colour as the bright blue sky.

"You deserve that, Clarke." I said, while I moved my face a little closer to the blonde's. Again, our noses bumped slightly, and I felt her breath on my face, something that strangely enough, calmed me down.

I felt a warm, soft hand on my cheek as I placed my lips on Clarke's. 

 

Do you know the feeling of complete happiness? That you feel like you are completely happy, that nothing more can happen to make you  _happier_? Well, that's how I felt when I moved my lips over Clarke's in that moment. The woman that had stolen my heart the first time I saw her, in that coffee shop.

The woman that had managed to steal my heart over and over, even though we only officially met a couple of days ago.

Love was weird, but apparently, it was possible to work out this way. The only thing I was worried about, was if it was going to last or not. I really wanted it to, I really did, but I had no idea what Clarke wanted.

Okay, maybe that was a lie, I kind of knew what Clarke wanted. I could see it in the way she looked at me, it wasn't just some lust or something. No, it was more than that, it was serious, and I knew she'd probably want the same thing as I did, so I asked her about it. Well, rather, I asked her to be my girlfriend.

After that awesome kiss of course. The kiss that blew my mind. She was kissing me, passionately, and she turned slightly, but I pushed her back. I moved, so that I now straddled her lap, her back still against the tree.

I felt her hands slip down my sides, now having a tight grip on my hips, while our lips moved slowly together.

She had the ability of driving me crazy, that I knew. I moaned when I felt her soft tongue ask for access to my own mouth, and I happily granted. Our tongues moved slowly, and I clearly felt it, through my whole body.

I shivered, and I felt her hands pulling me closer to her by my hips. I pressed my front against hers and I had to gasp for breath for a moment. She was hungry, placing her lips on my jaw, moving them down my neck.

"Ugh." I softly moaned, while my hands were tangled in her blonde hair, I tilted my head, pressing hers closer to my neck, feeling her breath there, driving me crazy.

I felt her close, I felt her hands move to the hem of my shirt, slowly moving underneath it, her hands in contact with my bare skin, something that just made me want to rip off all my  _and_ her clothes.

Luckily, she felt the same way, because she was tugging on my shirt by now. I put of my jacket, while I found her warm, comfortable lips again. I moved my hips slightly into hers, needing more contact, and she moaned, her voice suddenly sounding more husky than it already was.

My jacket was off, my shirt was on it's way, but I needed her skin as well. She threw her hands in the air as I ripped off her shirt impatiently, immediately capturing her lips with mine again, needing to feel her warmth, her softness on my body. Anywhere, I needed it. Her hands pulling me close again, her hands on my ass, as I started gently grinding my hips into hers, causing the both of us to moan.

Then, suddenly, I was flipped on the blanket, I squealed in surprise. I didn't expect Clarke to be so strong, let alone so dominant. Yeah, she had control over me right then and there, and I didn't mind - at all.

I was lying on my back as she was the one who straddled my hips now, and she leaned over me, her face close to mine as she looked into my eyes, with an intense gaze in the blue.

"Can I?" she asked, while she was tugging on my bra. I nodded eagerly, and I took her bra off as well, and we tossed them aside. The sight of Clarke's chest made me swallow hard. Yes, I had seen them, while she was wearing clothes, but I had no idea, no fucking idea that they would be so perfect.

Unfortunately (or fortunately, whatever, both ways was good) she pressed her own body against mine, so I wasn't able to see them anymore. But oh, I felt them, against mine, and shit, when she kissed me, she kissed me hungrily, quickly, a heated kiss while I was pressed on the ground, and had a beautiful blonde lying on top of me. 

I felt the heat rise between my legs as our skins melted into one. This time, I flipped her over, so I was lying on top of her, and she started tugging on my pants. I kicked off my shoes, and she opened the zipper of my pants, and helped me take it off. 

No words were needed when I took hers off as well, and we were both just in our panties. For a moment, I looked at her while I was lying close. She was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen, no doubt about that, and just when I was about to say that, she said something.

"I never thought...." she started, while she tucked some hair behind my ear, and I climbed back on top of her, my hands beside her face, our fronts against each other, our faces only an inch apart.

"I never thought I could feel this way." she sighed, a beautiful smile on her face.

"What way?" I asked her, while I placed a soft kiss on her cute nose.

"I don't know... the way you make me feel." she whispered, while she placed her hands in my neck, pulling me slightly closer to her face, and after she did so, her hands went to cup my face.

She just stared into my eyes for a moment, before pulling me in for a long kiss. Yeah, I loved this woman, I already knew.

**_Clarke_ **

Our first time was... not awkward at all. I thought it would be, somehow, because I never had sex with a woman before, but it was perfect. Somehow, I knew exactly what to do, I knew exactly how to make Lexa feel great.

And right now, we were lying on the blanket, butt naked, her chin leaning on my chest as she was staring at me. I had my eyes closed, my arms wrapped around her as I felt her gaze on me.

I was happy that I had brought an extra blanket, so we wouldn't be cold. Though I highly doubted I'd be cold when Lexa was functioning as my blanket, lying on top of me with her soft, hot skin, making me feel all warm inside.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" I felt how Lexa moved her head and she placed a kiss between my boobs, a gesture that was just sweet as fuck.

"Now I do." I smiled, as my grip around her tightened a little. 

"Good." Lexa mumbled, and I felt her hair tickle my chest as she laid her head down, right between my boobs, while she placed a few kisses there. It tickled, but it was comfortable. I didn't want to leave, and apparently, neither did Lexa.

We were both lying comfortably, simply enjoying each others company. 

Truth was, I needed more. I haven't had sex in years, and just having an orgasm, made me want to never stop. Yeah, I was hungry, I needed Lexa, but I thought it'd be weird to ask for it. But I was still definitely turned on, still feeling something between my legs while we were just lying together.

Suddenly, Lexa looked up at me. She moved slightly, pushing herself up to kiss me on my mouth, just as hungrily as I had done before. Her leg pressed between mine, against my center, made me let out a giant moan, that made her chuckle.

"I see." she smiled, while she pressed herself to close to me, and before I knew it, I was released again.

 

 

"I think we should go now." Lexa smiled, while her skin was shining of the little layer of sweat. My skin was just as sweaty as hers, as we had been busy for the past ninety minutes. I seriously had no idea I could feel this way. I'd only slept with men, but somehow, this was much better. Maybe it was because this was the first time I really felt this way about someone, or maybe it was because Lexa was a woman, I didn't know, and I didn't care. All I knew is that I wanted to keep doing this, ALL THE FUCKING TIME. And it was frustrating. But I had my fun, and so did Lexa, clearly, seeing her giant smile, her satisfied look as she panted to catch her breath.

"Yeah, we should." I panted as well, as we were lying next to each other, trying to overcome the feeling of the past few hours. That amazing feeling that made me feel like I could handle the entire world on my own (which was nonsense, but I still felt like it). So, we decided to go, as it was dark already, yet it was still warm. Or it could just be that we were warm because of our intense work out, or could be both. Whatever, we weren't cold, so that was a good thing.

We grabbed our clothes, and smirked at each other when we got dressed. I laid back on the blankets when I was fully dressed, and Lexa dropped herself next to me again.

"That was... breathtaking, Clarke." Lexa said, and I could hear the smile in her voice. I loved the way she said my name, I loved the way she talked to me in general. Her voice was so sweet, and beautiful, and somehow, I sometimes thought I'd hear a little accent, Australian maybe? Like when she said the word 'ago' I could clearly hear something, or when she said my name, more 'Claahke' than actually 'Clarke'. Or at least, so I thought. But I could just be imagining things, something I often did with my creative mind.

I knew, that if I'd be lying here for a few more moments, I'd fall asleep. Lexa snuggled up to my side, throwing a leg over mine, her arm around my waist, pulling me closer to her. She placed her face in my neck, pressing a few kisses there.

Before we knew it, we fell asleep, in each others arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Lexa_ **

Waking up with Clarke's arms around me was something I needed. The moment I woke, I smelled her lovely scent, I felt her arms around me, I heard her steady breathing, and I felt the warmth of her body radiate through to mine. It was pretty cold, and I noticed what woke me.

It was the sun, as it started to rise behind us. The wind blew softly through the leaves of the tree we were lying underneath, the sky was blue, and the grass was a little dampy.

Clarke snored softly, a peaceful sound that made me smile when I looked up at her. She had a sleepy smile on her face while she slept, and her grip around me tightened when she felt me move. Like she was scared that I was going to leave. That too made me smile like crazy.

She looked beautiful, even though the little make up she'd worn was smeared around her eyes, making it look like warpaint. I couldn't help but kiss her face. I started with her dimpled chin, that was cute as fuck, and I moved up her jawline, when I felt her stir.

I was just at her ear, so I whispered a 'goodmorning' there, and I felt her shiver.

"Morning." her raspy voice was cute as I felt her smile while I pressed my cheek against hers, closing my eyes, smiling at the sound of her voice.

Her arms were still around me, and I moved to lie on top of her, my face in her neck. We didn't really speak for a few moments, we just laid, close. And I really enjoyed it. I felt her body against mine, and last night flashed in front of my eyes.

It made me smile like crazy, and I snuggled closer to Clarke. I felt safe in her arms, I felt vulnerable, but safe. Like I could be my fragile self, but she'd treasure it anyways. Yup, it felt weird, but still. It was a new feeling, one that I never really had before. 

I loved it. I just hoped Clarke felt the same way about me as I felt about her. And then imagine we really met just this week and she already drives my head crazy. I wondered what Tris would think of it.

I shot up. Tris!

"FUCK!" I called out. Clarke shot up with me, surprised. She had no idea what was going on.

"What is it?!" Clarke panicked, it looked as if she thought I remembered last night and regretted it or something, so I wrapped my arms around her neck and gave her a kiss.

"I forgot about Tris and Aden." I said, while I stood up, helping Clarke get up as well.

"Oh, shit." Clarke chuckled, as she quickly grabbed the blankets and the basket. We quickly threw everything in Clarke's car, and Clarke quickly climbed behind the wheel, calling Aden.

She put him on speaker, and dumped the phone in my hand.

 _"Hello?_ " Aden's sleepy voice sounded through the car.

"Ade! Hi!" Clarke called out awkwardly.

I heard Aden smirk through the phone, despite him not saying anything yet.

" _Had fun, huh?_ " he said, and I chuckled a little. " _Oh, hi, Lexa._ "

"Aden." I said, and Clarke started the car. "We are uhm..."

" _You two had sex, I get it. It's okay though, I slept on the couch._ "

"I'm so sorry, Ade." Clarke said, her eyes focussed on the road.

" _No, you're not. And you shouldn't be. We're good, really. Tris went to bed around 9:30. I feel asleep on the couch."_ I heard some groaning, and I guessed that his back was killing him. I had fallen asleep on the couch a few times as well, and I knew it wasn't really the best sleeping place.

"We're  _coming_  now." Clarke said, and I heard Aden snort and laugh.

"Oh, god, Aden!" Clarke groaned when she understood why Aden laughed. "You're so childish." Clarke rolled her eyes, but threw a smirk at me, one that I happily returned.

"Is Tris awake yet?" I asked.

" _Don't think so. I can make her breakfast._ " Aden sounded more awake now.

"No need, Ade. We're there in uhm... 20 minutes." Clarke said, while she turned on the high way back to the city.

" _Okay, see you._ " Aden said.

"Bye." Clarke said, and gestured for me to turn off her phone.

"Never thought I'd forget my own brother." Clarke groaned, but she laughed.

"And I never thought I'd forget my daughter." I laughed with her. I grabbed Clarke's hand, a little needy for contact with the blonde.

"So... we're official, now, huh?" I asked Clarke, just to be sure. Last night, during our 'session', I asked her to be my girlfriend. I knew it was fast, I knew I should've waited, but we were already making love, so I figured, why the hell not?

Clarke's smile got wider when she nodded. "Yes." she said, and she squeezed my hand softly.

"Good." I smiled satisfied. "And thank you for last night, Clarke. I had a great time, and I just... You know, I haven't been in the hills since a few years, and I didn't realize how much I missed it. Thank you." I looked at Clarke, and even though she was driving, she threw a sweet look at me for a second, before returning her gaze to the road in front of us.

The rest of the drive, the both of us were silent, simply enjoying each others company. I glanced at Clarke a few times, admiring her beauty, and she noticed, as a small smile appeared on her lips every time I looked at her.

"You were my first." Clarke blurted out.

"Huh?" I didn't understand. She couldn't be a virgin, right?

"I... never did it with a woman. And, I never did it with anyone that... uhm..." Clarke's cheeks turned red when we drove into the city. 

"That what?" I gently encouraged her to talk by squeezing her hand.

"That I care about. I never really... you know.. it was always just fun. Never had a real relationship before, not one that I was serious about, and I think, now I am. Serious, I mean. About us." she mumbled, and I squeezed her hand again, a big smile on my lips.

"Thank you for telling me, Clarke. And honestly, I think I never really felt like this before either." I smiled, and I was honest. I couldn't remember that making love ever felt so right as it did with Clarke. She just smiled.

"So.. We're almost here." Clarke said, as she drove a little slower.

"Yeah." I confirmed when I recognized our neighbourhood.

"So what do we tell them?" Clarke parked her car in front of my building, the same spot where she was parked yesterday, the same spot where we made out in front of Aden and Tris.

"The truth? You're my girlfriend." I said. Tris and Aden already saw us kissing, and I really didn't see a problem there. Clarke shrugged and smiled, while she turned to me in her chair, still holding my hand.

"Okay. Prepare for a lot of teasing from Aden, though. He knew we spent the night together, so I'm sure he has something to say about that." Clarke smirked while she looked into my eyes.

"I don't mind." I smiled, and wiggled my eyebrows. "It's fun, you know."

"It's annoying." Clarke scoffed playfully.

"No, it's funny. Maybe it'll get annoying soon, but right now it's still funny." I insisted, ignoring Clarke's scoff. "We should go inside." I added. I had to work today after all, and Tris and Aden had to go to school.

Clarke nodded, but she pulled me closer by my hand, placed her loose hand in my neck, and placed her lips gently on mine. For a moment, I forgot where we were, and what we were going to do. I just felt her soft lips on mine, and yes, I loved it. I wanted to get used to it, that feeling it gave me in my stomach. I refused to believe it were actually butterflies, so I just told myself it was excitement. 

When Clarke finally pulled back, she stared in my eyes for a moment, and I saw again how beautiful she was. I was still surprised that she had remembered me so well, that she could paint me out of memory after seeing me just once. A smile tugged on the corners of her lips when she gave me a last peck on my lips before letting go of my hand and exiting the car.

She opened my door, and offered her hand to me, and I smiled when I took it. Together, we walked inside, to my apartment, and Clarke took a deep breath before I opened the door.

**_Clarke_ **

I rolled my eyes the moment we set foot in Lexa's apartment. Aden was standing in front of the door, a smirk on his face, and Tris was standing next to him, a similar smirk on her face.

I shook my head with a smile, and noticed I was still holding Lexa's warm hand.

"Fun night, huh?" Aden wiggled his eyebrows, and I let go of Lexa, only to give him a smack on his arm.

"Ouch!" he smacked me right back, and Tris laughed while I rubbed my painful arm. Aden was getting strong.

"Soooo...." Lexa sounded a little awkward. "Breakfast?" she asked, looking at me, Aden and Tris. We all nodded, and I noticed how hungry I was.

"So how was it?" Aden asked when we sat at the table in Lexa's kitchen. I hit him again.

"Ouch! What was that for? I was asking about the date, you idi-- uhm... stupid." he corrected himself quickly, and Tris laughed behind her hand.

"Oh." I smirked. "It was good." I glanced at Lexa, who was smiling while she was making some pancakes for the four of us. It was nice, having breakfast like this. 

You'd think that we moved too fast. Already having breakfast with my brother and Lexa's daughter, but it just felt right. I smiled at Tris, and she smiled back at me, and her smile was just exactly the same as Lexa's.

"Hmm." I said, while I kept looking at Lexa's daughter. "She does look like you, Lexa." I smiled at Tris, and she smiled back, proudly.

"Really?" she asked me, and Aden and I nodded, trying to convince her.

Tris squealed, and Lexa smiled widely when she did so. "I'm glad." Lexa commented, as she was finished with the pancakes, and put them on the table.

"Thanks." Aden and I said in unison. Aden just smirked as he attacked the pancakes, and I rolled my eyes. 

"Manners, Ade."

"You were the one that raised me." Aden playfully wiggled his eyebrows towards Lexa, who just shook her head and sat down next to me.

"Whatever." I sighed, and a grabbed one pancake, putting on some syrup. I saw how Lexa disapprovingly shook her head, and I purposely added a little more syrup, and Tris started giggling.

We ate in silence, though a lot of smirks and wiggling eyebrows were exchanged between the four of us. I really enjoyed it, and I felt something, something that I couldn't quite place. I hoped I'd figure it out soon.

Then, Lexa noticed the time, and she shot up.

"Fuck!" she called out and Tris snorted. I laughed a little, but I stood up as well when I saw the time.

"Gotta go to school, Ade." I quickly put my plate on Lexa's kitchen counter, grabbed my stuff and dragged Aden with me.

"We gotta go!" I yelled, and I saw Lexa running through her apartment to get her stuff. She came to me quickly, mumbling something, pecking me on the lips, and she dragged Tris with her, pushing me and Aden out of her apartment, pulling Tris with her, locking her door, and running outside with her daughter. 

Aden and I weren't really in a hurry, so we just walked outside, only to see Lexa climb into her car, honking a few times, and speeding away.

Aden and I laughed for a moment. "She's great, Clarke." he playfully bumped my shoulder with his.

"I know she is." I smiled, while I grabbed Aden's stuff and put it in my car. He climbed into the passengers seat, and I climbed next to him, starting the car.

"You guys are serious, aren't you?" he asked me, and I could feel his gaze focussed on my face while I smiled.

"Yeah."

"You guys really did it, didn't you?"

"Yeah." I had no idea why I told him that, but somehow I didn't really mind. He was old enough to know what was going on, and he playfully hit me on my arm. 

"Way to go, Griffin." he laughed. He rarely used our last name, and it sounded funny, coming from his mouth like that.

"Yeah." I said again, not being able to wipe the smile off my face.

I dropped Aden off at his school, and he waved one last time, and I drove off to the gallery.

Jasper was already there, as I had given him the key.

"Whoa." he said when he saw me.

"Huh?" I narrowed my eyes when I looked him in his brown eyes.

"Something happen? You got laid?" he laughed.

"What? How do you know?!" I called out, while I threw my stuff in the back room.

"You're smiling. It's creepy. Lexa?" he asked, while he followed me to the studio, where I put on the lights and made everything ready for the day.

"Yeah." I smirked, and he winked at me. I shook my head laughing, while I went to the small kitchen in the back, making coffee for the two of us.

"How's Maya?" I asked him while I handed him his mug. I knew he had a crush on this girl he told me about, and since he teased me about Lexa, I decided it was time to tease him right back.

"Uhm, okay." he smirked. "She likes my work."

"Of course she does. Who doesn't?" I asked him, while I put on my dad's old denim blouse, and I tied my hair up in a loose bun.

We spent the day painting, and a few people came by, one of them buying one of my paintings. I was glad I sold something, as I desperately needed the money.

Jasper asked if he was allowed to leave early, and I didn't mind.

I loved spending time with the teenager, but spending time on my own, in my studio, painting new things, that was exactly what I needed.

When he left, my mind went right to Lexa.

How weird it was that I already liked her so much, even after such a short time of knowing her. I got a little scared, honestly. Was love supposed to feel like this? Or was it just lust, or like O had said, that I just needed to get laid?

I couldn't paint anymore, as the inspiration left. I sighed when I sat down, thinking about the night before. Yeah, the sex had been amazing, but the cuddling had been even better. Was that weird? Was that love? It was something I never really felt before, if I were completely honest with myself. I needed advice. Not from O, not from Raven, but from someone who understood the concept of love.

Then, I remembered my parents. I closed my eyes as I saw them in front of me, dancing like crazy in the kitchen as they often did.

I saw them, whispering sweet things in each others ears, while I pretended to be grossed out by my parent's cuteness. In that moment, I missed them while I sat in my studio.

They never got to see my gallery. They never got to see how Aden had grown into a fine guy, a sweet one who was caring, and teasing, and loving at the same time. How much Aden looked like dad.

How much he reminded me of mom, despite the fact his looks were from dad. They never got to see him growing up, never got to see how close we were, and I was sure they would be so proud of him.

But I was not only sad about that.

My parents never got to meet Lexa. 

 

I shot up. I never, ever, thought about someone this way. I never thought about my parents, how I wanted them to meet someone. I knew in that moment, that I loved Lexa. I already knew it, but it just hit me like a train.

I loved someone, and I wasn't able to tell my parents. I wasn't able to tell them that I was finally happy, that I could finally understand how they had felt, how they had been together. I wasn't able to ask them for advice, I wasn't able to ask them how they'd survive such a long time together. 

I felt a tear sting behind my eye, but I refused to let it go.

I just couldn't cry, not now. I hadn't cried about them in a long time, even though I missed them a lot. I couldn't help it. The tears streamed down my face while I sat with my back against the cold wall, my knees pulled up and my arms wrapped around them.

I couldn't help it. In this moment, I just missed them so much. They had been amazing parents to me and they never deserved to die so young. 

I remembered that my dad told me that I had been an accident, them being not careful in high school. But he'd also tell me that they loved me more than anything, and that I was the best thing that ever happened to me. My parents were seventeen when I was born, and yes, they were young, but there was not one moment that I didn't feel loved.

After me, somehow, they weren't able to get kids anymore. It just didn't work, and I knew how much they wanted another kid. I was used to being the only kid, and then my mom finally got pregnant again, with Aden. 

I had finished high school at the time they found out, and we all couldn't be more happy.

When Aden was born, I could see how happy they were with him. And then they died when he was just two years old.

How was that fair? They finally got what they deserved, and then they died. I cried even harder when I though about it. I remember I got the phone call from the hospital. I remember how I had to pick up Aden, I remember how I called Octavia and Raven, how they drove me to the hospital, while I broke down and they took care of Aden.

I remember how it felt when I had to identify my parents. They were in the morgue, it was cold there. It was still in my mind, so clearly. 

Their bodies were just... not them anymore. Just empty shells, a reminder of what had been. I remembered my dad's face. Half of his face was gone, and the doctors had covered it up, but I could still see it was gone. And my mom. Her face was still perfect when I saw her, lying there, being pale.

I always admired my mom. She was sweet, caring and always made time for us, even though she was a hardworking surgeon. She was beautiful, and even in that moment, I still thought she was beautiful.

All I could think of, was that they were lucky. Lucky that they had gone together and that they didn't need to feel the loss of their loved one. I had cried while holding their cold hands, until Raven had pulled me away from them. Apparently, I had been crying there for hours, trying to process about what had happened.

Aden had no idea what was going on, but seeing me that upset, made him cry as well. I just held him close, knowing he was my responsibility from that moment on. And I promised something to myself, and my parents as well.

I promised them I'd put Aden first, no matter what. I promised I'd make sure he'd end up well, and he was doing so great right now. And I knew that that was mostly just him. I wasn't the best parent in the world, but just because he looked so much like mom and dad made him turn out so great.

 

I didn't notice how the door of my gallery opened while I was uncharmingly crying my eyes out.

I almost jumped when I felt an arm slip around my shoulders, and I saw Raven sitting next to me. She didn't say anything, she just held me close as I cried. And I just couldn't stop. It was as if I had been holding it in for years, and everything was coming out all at once.

I was grateful for Raven being there, I really was. I don't know if I'd been able to go home on my own.

I was glad that it was Monday; it meant that Aden was with Octavia. 

 

When I finally stopped crying, Raven handed me a tissue, and I wiped off my face, that must have been swollen from all the crying.

"Are you okay?" she asked, her voice soft and sweet, something that didn't happen quite often.

"Yeah, I just..." I almost started sobbing again when I realised how much I missed my parents. How much I just wanted to tell them what was going on in my life.

"I miss them." I managed to say, and I saw her eyes soften even more as she pulled me close again.

"Your parents?" Raven asked softly, and all I could do was nod.

"Alright. Ade's with O, right?" she asked. I just nodded again. "Let me take you home, then."

**_Lexa_ **

I hadn't heard from Clarke the whole day, and I just stared at my phone. Did she expect me to be the first to text? Or call? What the hell was I supposed to do? I decided I'd just send her a simple text.

I wanted to see her again. I was still sitting at my desk in my classroom, but all the students had left, and I just shifted on my chair. I had missed her today. I was distracted by her, and some students had noticed. I couldn't use the distraction, I needed to focus on the kids.

I knew I had to pick up Tris soon, so I grabbed my stuff, and left the class, after finally sending Clarke the text. I kept thinking of Clarke on the way there, and Tris was already waiting for me.

"Hey, mom." she said, while she gave me a kiss on the cheek after climbing into the car.

"Hey, honey. How was today?"

Tris just shrugged. "Okay."

I hummed something, and turned on some music as we drove home.

"So are you really okay with me and Clarke?" I asked her when we exited the car, on our way to the apartment.

Tris nodded and grabbed my hand. "You're happier." she smiled while she looked up at me. "And I like her. She's good for you."

I smiled at her words. "Yeah, she is. But Tris, please, if you don't approve or anything, you don't want her to come here, please talk to me about it, okay?"

"I will." Tris promised, as she dragged me into our apartment. "Movie?" she asked, and I nodded. 

"Yes, please." I dropped myself on the couch, to tired to cook, so we decided to order pizza. She dropped herself next to me, and we scrolled through Netflix while we waited for our pizza.

"You got homework?" I asked her, while she picked out the movie.

"Yeah, some. Not much."

"Alright, you finish that before going to bed?"

"Yes, mom." Tris rolled her eyes and I smirked. 

"Good girl." I teased, and the doorbell rang, and I grabbed money, and quickly took the pizza's from the delivery guy and pushed the money in his hands, closing the door behind me.

I had no idea what the movie was about. I had no idea what pizza I was eating. I just stared into nothing, thinking about the day before, and I decided to check my phone, but Clarke hadn't answered me yet. I was slightly disappointed, but I kept telling myself she was probably just busy.

"Stop it." Tris said, when I checked my phone for the 9th time.

"What?" I asked her, but I already knew what she was talking about.

"She'll text you back."

"How do you know?"

"She cares, mom."

"How do you know?"

"I saw her looking at you this morning."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Tris rolled her eyes. "She looked at you like you were everything." Tris gagged a little, and made me chuckle.

"She'll text you." Tris reassured me, and stole my phone, and threw it on the chair, out of my reach, knowing I was too lazy to go and grab it.

"Fine." I muttered, and I looked back at the screen, but still, I had no idea what we were watching.

 

The next morning, when I woke up, I finally saw that I had a text from Clarke. She asked me if I was free Friday afternoon, and I just texted back I had to work. She asked me if she could take me to dinner.

I just texted her back I'd be able to 'dump' Tris with Anya and Nyko. I knew they loved having Tris over, and I knew Tris loved being with them, so I gave Anya a quick call, and everything was settled.

Clarke would pick me up at work, something I didn't mind, as I wanted to see her as soon as possible. She would take me to a restaurant and we'd have dinner.

I was excited, I really was. I couldn't wait to see her again, and not seeing her for one whole day was already killing me. She was just so easy to be with. I could be my complete self when I was with her, and despite her being all shy, I really hoped she knew she could be herself with me too. I loved the way she acted when she was around Aden as well. The siblings were really sweet, something I always missed, but I really saw Anya as my sister. Though our relationship was different from Clarke and Aden, because Clarke practically raised the blonde boy. I really admired her for that.

She told me her parents had died when she was 21, and that Aden had been just 2 years old, and she knew she had to take care of Aden, otherwise he'd end up in the system. I knew how hard it had been for her, I had seen it in her eyes as she told me about it. And Aden turned out to be a great guy, she did an excellent job. Despite all the swearing, though, but that usually just made me chuckle.

Yeah, Clarke was pretty great, and I just wanted to let her know that. So I texted her that, bluntly. She sent me a blushing emoji back, something that made me laugh, because I already imagined her blushing cheeks.

Friday came soon enough, though the days seemed long. I was just sitting at my desk, my students had left for a while now, and I heard a knock on the door.

"Well, well. Those glasses look pretty hot." Clarke smirked when she walked into the classroom, sitting on one of the tables of the kids, close to my desk.

"Thank you." I smirked back.

"Took me half an hour to find your classroom, you know that? I already had my workout for the rest of the month." Clarke pretended to be tired, as she panted a little, making me smile.

"I need to finish these, it'll take me just a few minutes." I smiled, looking at the beautiful blonde on the table. She wore a simply v-neck white t-shirt, covered by her 80's leather jacket. A black ripped jeans and her white pair of sneakers finished it perfectly. She looked beautiful, her hair down in messy curls, not much make up, a playful look on her face as she looked at me.

"I never would've thought you'd look like a stern teacher." Clarke laughed, while she watched me work.

"Stern teacher? I look like a stern teacher? Really?" I was surprised. My students always seemed to love me, and I was far from stern.

"Yeah. Those glasses halfway down your nose, your back straight, you look like a stern teacher."

"Well, I am not." I laughed, and I almost finished working through the last papers, when I noticed Clarke was gone from the table.

"Huh?" I looked around me, and suddenly I felt two arms wrap around my shoulders from behind.

"You look really sexy." Clarke mumbled, her husky voice in my ear, making my neck hairs standing straight up, sending shivers down my spine, and making me drop the papers I was holding. Clarke smelled great, a subtle hint of sweet perfume, and the smell of Clarke herself. Her breathing in my neck wasn't helping at all, as I swallowed hard at the touch. She pressed her lips just underneath my ear, and I bit my bottom lip.

"You..." I started, while she kissed my cheek now. "Distract me."

"Do I now?" Clarke's voice sounded seductive, low, and I swallowed the lump in my throat again, but it didn't seem to leave. I swallowed again, and I felt her breath in my neck, as she placed a small kiss there, tickling me slightly, while I tried to pick up the papers again.

"I really... need to..." I closed my eyes when her arms snaked around my waist, her face buried in my neck. "finish this, Clarke."

"Okay." she said, not making a move, and I sighed, closed my eyes for a moment, and then tried to focus on the papers.

I finished as soon as I could, with Clarke clinging onto me, something that I didn't mind, despite the fact it took me a lot longer now. 

I took off my glasses when I was finished and I felt Clarke smile in my neck. "You smell good." she whispered.

"That's sweat." I teased, as I made myself loose from the blonde, turning around to face her.

"Your sweat smells good then." she laughed as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Hi." I said.

**_Clarke_ **

I had to physically stop myself from jumping her bones the moment I saw her sitting in that classroom. Those glasses, her hair up in a messy ponytail, the blouse she wore, and the tight denim jeans. She hadn't noticed I was standing there, and I was trying to get myself together before I finally knocked the door.

She smiled as soon as she saw it was me, and god, how cute it looked. I don't know where I got the nerves, but suddenly, all my shyness was just gone as I sat on the table across from her. I saw her eyes gazing my body and I smirked at her.

She had to finish some stuff, and the way she stuck her tongue out of her mouth in concentration was just too sexy for words. I couldn't help myself, really, when I climbed off the table and moved myself behind her, only to surprise her when I wrapped my arms around her.

And gee, how good she smelled, I knew it was the typical Lexa scent, but it was just driving me crazy. I couldn't help myself as I placed those kisses in her neck and on her cheek, and I smiled when I noticed that she was distracted by me.

And then she got up and hugged me. She hugged me. That was just... sweet. Usually, when you pick up your date, you kiss the cheek or the mouth, but no, Lexa hugged me. Tightly. As if she'd been missing me so much, as if we hadn't seen each other in a long time, which actually, honestly it really felt like we hadn't seen each other in a long time, while it was just a couple of days.

I was happy though. I wrapped my arms around her waist while hers were tightly around my shoulders and I felt how she buried her face in my shoulder as well, as she sniffled.

"Why are you sniffing?" I chuckled, and she pulled back with a small smile.

"You smell good, that's all." she said, while she put on her leather jacket, and grabbed her stuff. I took her hand in mine, and her long fingers entwined with my short ones.

I smiled as I guided her to my car, and I opened the door for her, but not after a placed a small kiss on her cheek.

I had a place in mind, an Italian one, as I knew we both loved Italian food. She held my hand the entire way.

**_Lexa_ **

Did I already say that she was cute as fuck? I think I did. The way she opened the car door for me, the way she planted a small kiss on my cheek, the way she caressed my hand with her thumb as she drove us to this Italian place that I had never been to before.

The way she smiled at me while we walked inside. It was really cosy, and I was surprised I'd never been here before.

"Jasp!" she called out to the waiter, a tall guy, with friendly brown eyes and dark hair. He smirked at Clarke, and smirked even harder when he saw me.

"Clarke. Lexa."

I raised an eyebrow, and then narrowed my eyes, trying to remember if I had met this young man before.

"Lexa, this is Jasper. He has an internship at my gallery." Clarke smiled, and I offered my hand at the guy.

"Jasper." he said, the smirk still on his face. "Clarke has told me a lot about you."

"Oh, shut up, Jasp." Clarke laughed, and Jasper winked at her, whispering something in her ear that made her blush like crazy. I really wondered what he said, but before I got the chance to ask, Clarke dragged me to a table by the window, where Jasper guided us.

When he asked us something to drink, Clarke ordered some beer for the both of us, and I smiled. When he left, Clarke took my hand in hers again.

"So what did he say?"

"Who?"

I rolled my eyes. "Jasper, of course. He said something that made you blush."

"Oh." Clarke's cheeks turned a little red again, and she shook her head with a shy grin. "Not telling you."

"Ah, come on." I smiled. I was really curious, it was just in my nature. I needed to know everything. "Please." I pouted, and I saw the way she looked at me, and for a moment, I thought she was going to tell me, but then she shook her head again.

"Nah."

I scoffed playfully, but brought her hand to my mouth to press a soft kiss there.

She smiled as we sat, waiting for the beer to arrive. Unfortunately, Jasper wasn't coming back for the rest of the night. I liked him.

And Clarke and I talked. A lot. We stayed until closing time, and again, I had completely forgotten about my daughter, but that wasn't too bad, as I knew she was having a sleep over at Anya's.

Clarke obviously didn't want to drive me home yet, as she played with her keys before entering the car.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" she suddenly asked, and I eagerly nodded. I just needed to spend some time with her, and I didn't care where, or how, I just needed to be with her, not really ready to say goodnight just yet.

"Did you have something in mind?" I asked, but she shook her head. "Well, Tris is sleeping at Anya's tonight, so my apartment is free." I smiled. I saw the look on her face. "I mean, not to... you know. Even though we already did that, but I didn't mean to.. I mean, I can just grab you something to drink and we can sit. Watch TV, or talk, or do something else, I didn't mean that." I rambled. I seriously rambled. I never rambled, ever.

She chuckled a little. "I don't mind. Let's go." she opened the car door for me again, and when I sat, she wanted to close the door, but I stopped her. I pulled her close, as I sat with my legs hanging out of the car, and she stood between them. I took her face between my hands.

"You're beautiful." I reminded her and I saw how her blue eyes were looking at me.

"Thank you." she smiled widely, and she closed her eyes, only to lean her forehead against mine as I felt her hands wrap around my wrists, holding my hands exactly where they were, neither of us ready to break the contact.

Her breaths sounded sweet, soft, and I felt them in my face, her nose touching mine slightly. 

"I.." Clarke started, but she closed her mouth. 

"Hmm?" I hummed slightly, moving my thumbs to stroke her soft cheeks. I wanted to know what she was going to say.

"I just feel good when I'm with you." she mumbled, and I smiled. That's exactly what I wanted. To make her feel good, and she just confessed she actually  _did_ feel good.

"Really?" I asked, just to be sure, while I pushed my face a little closer to hers, now feeling her eyelashes entwining with mine, while her nose slid against my cheek, just beside my own nose.

Our mouths just milimeters apart, she whispered a yes.

"That's good." I smiled, my lips almost touching hers. "Me too, Clarke."

And then her lips were on mine. Barely, but they were there. Not moving, just resting on mine as she softly breathed through her nose. And somehow, this was the most intimate moment I ever had with anyone. More intimate than sex, more intimate than just a normal kiss or a tight hug.

I don't know why it felt that way, but it just did, and I loved it. 

Her lips were soft, still tasting a little like Italian, when her lips finally stroke mine gently. Her hands now on my cheeks, I moved mine to pull her a little closer, and I felt her hips between my legs as she still stood just outside of the car.

My hands tangled with her loose blonde curls, as our lips slowly moved in sync.

I never wanted to let go, but she did. Eventually. After kissing for what felt like hours, she pulled back, and I saw the smile on her lips.

She tapped me on the nose, pushed my legs inside, closed the door and climbed behind the wheel.

"Whoa." I sighed happily, while I grabbed her hand quickly, still longing to feel her.

"Yeah." she sighed with me as she started the car with her left hand, as I had claimed her right hand.

She drove me to my apartment in silence, and when we arrived, she hurried to open my door again, and I guided her to my apartment.

I asked her if she wanted a drink, but she friendly declined, dropping herself on my couch. I grabbed a glass of water myself, and then dropped myself next to her, and Clarke wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"I really liked today." she smiled, as she gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"Me too." I smiled, and I snaked my arm around her waist, pulling her slightly closer. We were both tired, and I laid on the couch, forcing Clarke to be my small spoon. Having her in my arms like that just made me feel so happy, my heart excitedly beating in my chest.

I turned on the TV, the volume low, and I pushed my nose in her hair, sniffing the scent of her shampoo. My arm was resting around her waist and I felt her hand grab mine, and she pushed her hips further into mine.

We were comfortable. So comfortable, we fell asleep in each others arms, again.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Clarke_ **

It was Aden's ringtone that woke me. I noticed some arms wrapped around me and I smiled when I remembered the day before. 

I quickly picked up my phone, not trying to wake the brunette behind me up, and I still laid against her, whispering into the phone.

"Ade." 

" _Clarke_." Aden laughed.

"What's up?"

" _My soccer game starts in two hours. You remember that right?_ " 

Surprisingly enough, I actually did remember. "Yeah, I remember. I'll be there on time to bring you, I promise."

" _Had fun?_ " Aden asked, and his tone wasn't even playful.

"Yeah, it was pretty darn great." I smiled, and I felt the woman behind me stir.

" _Bring her_."

"What?"

" _To my soccer game? Maybe she and Tris will like that._ " Aden said, and I thought for a moment.

"Seems fun to me." Lexa's husky morning voice sounded in my ear, and I was sure Aden had heard it too.

"You heard him?"

"Yeah." Lexa's arm around my waist tightened slightly, as if she wanted me closer to her, and I smiled into the phone.

" _So they're coming too?_ " Aden smirked by now, I could hear it.

"Yeah, it appears so." I smiled. "So, I'll be there to pick you up soon, Ade." I assured him.

" _Okay. I assume I have to eat breakfast on my own?_ "

"Uh... Yeah, just to be sure, start without me." I said, not really sure of our plans this Saturday morning.

" _Okay. See you, Clarke._ " Aden said, and he hung up the phone. I put mine down, and turned around in Lexa's arms. Though the couch wasn't comfortable, I was pretty comfortable with this woman right next to me.

"Hey." I smiled when I saw her sleepy face.

"Hi." she smiled, and pulled me closer. Lexa's eyes were half open, she had half a smile on her face when she looked at me, and damn, how adorable she looked in that moment, her hair a mess, but her face still perfect.

"Are you sure you and Tris want to come to Ade's soccer game?"

"Yeah. Seems fun to me." Lexa smiled, and she closed her eyes, planting a kiss on my nose. "You hungry?"

"Hmm." I just mumbled, as I buried my face in Lexa's warm neck.

"I take that as a no." Lexa laughed a little, and I felt her placing more kisses on my head. I hummed satisfied, not ready to leave this safe spot just yet, but I knew, that if I was going to stay any longer, I'd fall asleep, and I couldn't miss Aden's game.

Ever since he started playing, I never missed a single game, and I wasn't planning on to either. I just wanted him to know that I would always be there for him.

So, I groaned, made myself loose from Lexa's tight grip and got up from the couch.

I tried to get my hair decent, and pulled my clothes straight. I walked to Lexa's kitchen, to see if she had any kind of cereal or something. She had fruit loops, and I suspected they belonged to Tris, so I asked her if I was allowed to have some.

Lexa sat on the couch, putting her messy hair in a messy bun, and yelled a 'yes'. So, happy as I was with the fruit loops, I searched for a bowl and grabbed some milk, pouring it in the bowl, adding the fruit loops later.

"You're supposed to add the fruit loops first, and  _then_ the milk." Lexa's voice as she walked into the kitchen behind me.

"Nah uh." I said. 

"Are you even a real American?" Lexa laughed, as she stole the fruit loops from me, grabbed a bowl for herself, first added the loops and then the milk afterwards.

"I am." I said, putting my hands in my side playfully. "Are you, though?"

"Yes." she said, sticking out her tongue, grabbed a spoon and walked back to the livingroom. She was so adorable, I swear. She might be on her way to her fourties, but damn, she was cute, carefree almost. Like she didn't worry about a damn thing, and it was refreshing.

So, I grabbed my bowl as well, and joined Lexa on the couch.

"I wonder," I started. She looked at me while she chewed on some loops, and the sight made me chuckle slightly. "You seem to have a slight accent sometimes." I said, while I took a few fruit loops myself.

"Oh?" Lexa raised an eyebrow.

"Australian?" I asked. "I don't know, say my name."

"Huh?"

"Say my name."

"Clahke."

"See?!" I called out, and I saw her laugh a little.

"Well, it's possible. I lived in Australia for a while, but it was years ago."

"See?!" I said again. "It's there!" I laughed when I saw Lexa's face.

"Really?" she raised her eyebrow again. "I thought I lost that accent the moment I stepped foot back in the US. You're the first to notice." she smirked, and I smiled.

"Well, I think it's kind of sexy, honestly." I smirked back, and we both finished our cereal soon.

"Okay, so.. uhm... I gotta pick up Aden. I don't know how you're gonna deal with Tris?" I asked her as I grabbed her empty bowl and brought them to her kitchen. When I just placed them on the kitchen counter, I felt two arms around my waist and a jaw on my shoulder.

I smiled as I leaned back into the brunette.

"Lincoln's picking Tris up from Anya's. He's bringing her to the field."

"Ah, good. So you drive with me then? Though, O's coming as well."

"O?"

"Octavia." I smiled. Octavia loved watching Aden's games, she often came too. Sometimes Raven joined too, but she often had to work on Saturdays, so she tried to make it up to my brother by taking him to his practise on Tuesday's. I was grateful for the trouble my best friends put themselves in to spend time with my brother. Maybe they did it for me, maybe just for him, I didn't care. I appreciated it either way.

"Okay." Lexa placed a kiss in my neck, and she felt so warm as she kept her lips on my skin.

"Ugh, don't." I complained.

"Why not?" Lexa's voice sounded raspier than usual.

"You distract me. Can't miss Aden's game." I said, while I tilted my head slightly.

Lexa pulled back, and I was grateful for that. I blinked my eyes once, just to come back to reality, and I turned around, just to wrap my arms around Lexa's neck.

"You're pretty sexy, you know that?" Lexa smiled, and I felt my cheeks heat up a little. When she saw that, she smiled.

"Thank you." I muttered, not really sure what to do with a compliment like that. Her arms were around my waist, and we just stood in that embrace for a while, and I dropped my head on her shoulder.

Again, I felt a little lost. I thought about my parents again, how they missed out on this great thing in my life that kind of overwhelmed me. Yeah, Lexa overwhelmed me. She was so great to me, and I could get used to it, but I was scared. What if it was going to end? I didn't want that, I just felt so great.

She seemed to notice my hesitation, because she pulled back slightly.

"Are you okay?" she said, cupping my face, and she stroke my cheeks with her thumb. "Why are you crying?"

I didn't even realize I was crying.

"I'm sorry... I...." I stuttered, trying to explain why I felt the way I was feeling. "I just.. I'm scared." I admitted.

"Scared of what?" Lexa's voice sounded sweet.

"Well.. We've only known each other on such short notice. I already feel this close to you, and I enjoy being with you, but... what if it ends?"

"Ends? Ends how?" Lexa asked, her voice still sweet as she spoke.

"Well, I don't know what you want from me. Maybe you'll break up with me if you're getting bored with me." I mumbled, avoiding to look into her eyes. The caressing on my cheeks stopped and she pulled me closer, forcing me to look into her eyes.

"I haven't dated anyone since Tris was born. I haven't felt this way, about anyone, especially not this quickly. Clarke, I'm scared too, okay? But I won't leave you; not unless you want me to. And most importantly, you could never bore me, Clarke."

"Really?" I asked, noticing the soft look in her eyes as she looked into mine.

"Really. I have no intention of hurting you." Lexa smiled, and that smile made me smile as well.

"Me neither." I said, while I leaned my forehead against hers. "Thank you." I whispered.

"For what?" 

"For being this sweet to me. For understanding. For caring." I breathed.

"Of course." Lexa smiled more, and she planted her lips on mine, a feeling I loved already.

**_Lexa_ **

Clarke drove us to her apartment, dragged me inside, went to her bedroom, only to come back in a long sleeve blue sport shirt with the name 'Griffin' on the back. She wore a denim jeans and some sneakers, and with the sports shirt, she looked adorable.

I smiled when I saw her, and I saw Aden looking between us as we stared for a moment.

"You look nice." I smiled, and I saw Aden nod. 

"Yeah, you do. Let's go!" Aden called out, carrying his big bag with him.

"Clarke! Where's O?!" Aden called.

"She'll be here in a minute!" I called back, as he was already at the car and Clarke and I were just exiting the building.

"CLAAARKE!" a voice called out. I saw a beautiful brunette running up to Clarke, only to hug her tightly.

"Hey babe." Clarke laughed while she wrapped her arms around the woman.

"ADEEEN!" the brunette called out and hugged Aden as well, and last, she turned to me, a big smile on her pretty face.

"Hi. I'm Octavia but you can call me O."

"Lexa. Nice to meet you." I smiled, and I saw how Clarke was looking at me with a smirk on her face.

"Damn, Clarke, you've got a good taste." Octavia laughed when she let go of my hand, and for some weird reason, I blushed, I really did. I saw Aden laugh, and Clarke grinned at me.

"I know." she winked, and the four of us climbed in Clarke's car.

The drive to the soccer field wasn't long, but Octavia kept talking, so much. Aden and I sat in the back, and he rolled his eyes at me from time to time, making me smile.

"Is she always like that?" I asked him, and I was sure Octavia didn't hear me.

"Sometimes. Depends on her mood." he laughed. "She needs to catch up with her best friend right now, so yeah, she talks a lot." he still laughed as he looked at the two in the front of the car.

Clarke looked at me in the rear view mirror a view times, and I caught her every time. I saw the smile in her eyes, and I smiled back at her.

When we arrived, Aden jumped out of the car, and Clarke yelled something after him, and then the three of us climbed out of the car.

"I don't watch in the bleachers, by the way." Clarke smiled at me. "I watch from the sideline."

"Okay." I smiled.

"You can sit in the bleachers with O." Clarke assured me, while she gave me a short kiss on my cheek, and I heard Octavia chuckle.

"What?!" Clarke rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"You're so happy, Clarkey." she said, throwing her arm around her best friends' shoulder.

"Whatever." Clarke rolled her eyes again, but she smiled at me.

"Let's go, then." Clarke grabbed my hand, and we walked to the field. I didn't see Lincoln and Tris yet, but I guessed they'd be here soon.

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining brightly and there wasn't one cloud in the sky.

Octavia dragged me to the bleachers with her, and I saw how Aden and his teammates came out of the changing room, and how Clarke started playing soccer with them as a warming up. She seriously had skills, and looked amazing doing it.

The boys all seemed to know her, as one small one jumped on her back as he scored. She yelled something, and I saw Aden laugh, and some of his teammates as well.

"They see Clarke as their coach." Octavia said. "She's been to every game they played." I saw the brunette next to me smile.

"How long is he playing?" I asked her.

"Uhm... A little more than 10 years now. He started when he was just able to run, and he loved having Clarke there. So she promised him she'd be there every game."

"She kept that promise? So she went to every game over the past ten years, and didn't miss one?" I was surprised.

"Yup." Octavia said. "She's loyal like that." 

"Well, that's pretty great." I mumbled, forgetting the brunette was sitting next to me.

"I gotta warn you, Lexa." Octavia's sudden stern voice made me look at her.

"Yeah?"

"If you hurt her..."

"I won't."

"I don't know you, okay? But I do know Clarke. She's been through a lot, and she never really had a person she liked as much as you. I know her, and I know she's already falling for you. As soon as I see any signs of you hurting my sister, I will kill you."

I swallowed. The threat was harsh. She threatened to kill me, and I was sure she meant it.

"O-okay." I stuttered, trying to get myself together. "You have nothing to worry about. I really care about her." I looked back at the blonde, who was now encouraging the boys to do better, and I smiled.

"Good. I really hope you are not lying."

"I'm not." I still smiled while I looked at Clarke. Her sports shirt made her look cute, and the way she played soccer with the teenagers just made my heart melt.

"O!" another voice suddenly called out, and the woman next to me jumped up.

"Rae! You made it!" the two brunette's hugged, and suddenly, the one I didn't know, offered her hand to me.

"Raven. Clarke's best friend."

"No, Rae. I'm Clarke's best friend." 

I laughed when I took her hand. "Lexa."

"Aahh! You're the famous Lexa! You're the one that makes Clarke smile like crazy." the pretty brunette with the brown eyes wiggled her eyebrows, and I saw Octavia roll her eyes behind the woman.

"But, if you hurt Clarke..." Raven started. 

".. You will kill me, I know." I smirked, and I saw a satisfied smile on Raven's face.

"Yup. I'm proud of you, O." she turned to the other brunette. "You actually used my speech."

"You should've seen her face when I told her." Octavia laughed, and winked into my direction.

"Ah, damn, you should've waited until I got here." Raven complained, while she dropped herself next to me.

"Anyways, Lexa." she turned a little to me. "Tell me, what do you do?"

"I'm a teacher." I said, and I saw a smile on both the brunette's faces.

"Ah. And you have a kid, right?" Octavia asked, bluntly.

I nodded with a proud smile on my face. "Her name's Tris. In fact, she's right there." I smiled when I saw Lincoln walking towards the bleachers with my daughter.

"Who's the guy? Is that her father?" Octavia asked, while she narrowed her eyes while she looked at my brother.

"God, no!" I laughed. "That's Lincoln. He's like a brother to me." I waved, and Lincoln and Tris saw me, climbing up the bleachers together, Lincoln behind her, making sure she wouldn't fall, something I always admired of him. He was always protective.

"Mom!" Tris called out, and smirked when she saw me sitting with Raven and Octavia. She shortly hugged me, and gave the two women a handshake, telling them both they looked pretty. I smiled when I saw the both of them a little flustered at my daughters words.

Lincoln introduced himself as well, and he seemed to be taking his time with Octavia. I saw her looking at him, and I smirked. Actually, they would be a perfect match.

Lincoln dropped himself next to Octavia, while Tris dropped herself next to me, and Raven sat on my other side.

The game soon started, and I saw how Clarke was screaming instructions to the boys. Aden was good; better than the rest of his teammates. After the first 15 minutes, he scored, and all of us jumped up to yell for him. Even though Lincoln hadn't met him yet, he screamed his lungs out, and Tris as well.

"GO ADE!" we all yelled, while clapping our hands.

Aden ran to Clarke, giving her a high five, and turned to the bleachers to wave at us.

"ADEEEEEEN!" Raven called out and waved back.

The rest of Aden's teammates gave Clarke a high five as well, as they all ran to the side line for that short moment with their unofficial coach.

**_Clarke_ **

I heard Raven, Octavia, Lexa and Tris yell Aden's name on the bleachers. I looked at them for a moment and saw another guy sitting next to Octavia, one I didn't recognize. I guessed it was Lincoln, as Lexa had told me he would bring Tris. I shortly waved at the people in the bleachers, and I saw Lexa and Tris enthusiastically wave back at me.

I smiled when I turned back around, continuing the instructions for Aden's team.

"GO ADEN! PASS IT TO MILLER! YES! LIKE THAT!" I yelled, jumping excitedly when I saw them moving to the enemy's goal. And with that, Miller kicked the ball in the net.

"YES!" I jumped, and I laughed when I saw how Aden jumped on Miller's back. I knew every single boy in Aden's team, as I had been by their sides for years now.

They all came running to me to give me high five again, something that always melted my heart when they did that.

Of course, they won. As soon as the game was finished, Aden ran to me and jumped on my back, and we ran on the field enthusiastically, celebrating we won. Finn, another teammate of Aden, ran right in front of me, causing me and Aden to fall on the ground. Thank god, it didn't hurt, and we laughed as we struggled to get up, but the other teammates jumped on us, around us.

"WE DID IT!" Wells called out, as he enthusiastiaclly hit Aden on his shoulder.

I finally got up from the ground, laughing as I tried to clean my clothes. Aden smirked at me, and I high fived him again.

"Well done, brother." I laughed, and the other boys high fived me again, and they left the field one by one, to take a shower and change clothes.

"So, we're going for lunch after you get back, okay?" I asked Aden, while I walked with him to the changing rooms.

He nodded. "We're taking the whole gang?" he motioned to the bleachers, where everyone was still watching us. I waved shortly and nodded. "We can ask who wants to join us, okay?"

"Okay." Aden nodded, and I threw my arm around his shoulder. 

"You were good today, you really were. Proud of you." I smiled, while I placed a kiss on his temple.

He laughed, and snaked his arm around my waist for a moment. "Gee, thanks,  _mom._ "

"Ugh, don't ever call me mom again, you idiot."

"Fine, moron, I won't. See you." Aden laughed, poked me in my side and ran off to take his shower. I laughed when I shook my head, and I turned to walk to the bleachers.

I passed by the unkown guy first, and he offered his hand.

"Lincoln." he smiled. He looked friendly, despite him being big and his tattoos.

"Clarke." I smirked at him, while I leaned close to Octavia, and whispered in her ear. "He looks like Jackson Avery." I smirked, making the reference to O's favorite character on Grey's Anatomy. She nodded enthusiastically, and I moved on, giving Raven a hug, and eventually, ending up kissing Lexa, and squeezing Tris in her shoulder.

"Do you guys want to join us for lunch?" I asked. It was kind of a tradition; Octavia, Aden and me going for lunch after a soccer game, and sometimes Raven joined too.

I saw how Lexa and Tris exchanged looks, not saying a word, shrugging their shoulders, and Lexa turned to me. "We'd love to." she smiled, while she got up, pulled Tris with her and left the bleachers.

"Do you want to come too? You're more than welcome to." I smiled at Lincoln. He smiled right back at me, and glanced at Octavia for a moment, and I could almost hear Raven wiggle her eyebrows.

"Sure. Thanks for the offer, Clarke." he stood up as well, and Octavia joined him, walking down as well. It was just me and Raven now, and I sat down next to my best friend.

"Glad you could make it." I dropped my head on her shoulder, and I felt how she dropped her own head on mine.

"Yeah, me too. Thought you could use some support after Monday." she said, and I smiled. Raven had brought me home after my breakdown at my gallery, and she stayed with me for a while, until I cried myself to sleep. She'd promised she'd make sure Aden got to bed when O brought him home, and I was grateful that she'd decided to randomly come by my gallery that day.

"Thank you, Rae." I grabbed her hand, removed my head from her shoulder and pulled her up with me.

"Aden's gonna be finished soon. We should go." I smiled. Raven nodded, and we walked down the bleachers together, where the rest was waiting for us and for Aden.

As soon as Aden came, he hugged Raven, shook his hand with Lincoln, and Tris commented. "Gee, one big happy family." she said, and we all laughed. 

Even though it kind of did feel like that. I didn't leave Lexa's side, and Tris hanged around with Aden and Raven. Octavia seemed to be glued to Lincoln, and I laughed. He was completely her type, and I saw Lexa smile as well.

After lunch, we all decided to go to the park nearby, and Aden learned Tris some soccer tricks, while Lincoln, Raven and Octavia joined as well, and Lexa and I just sat on a bench, wathcing them.

"I feel like they're all my kids." I joked while I leaned against my girlfriend.

"Yeah, me too. Lincoln seems to like Octavia." she smirked at me, and I smirked back.

"Should've introduced them sooner." I laughed when I saw Lincoln flirt with one of my best friends.

Lexa hummed something while we watched 'our kids' play soccer. Lexa leaned her head on my shoulder, and my arm went around her waist. She held me close as we watched them play for what felt like hours. In that moment, I felt it again. That strange feeling that I didn't know how to place it.

Maybe just complete happiness? Or just the feeling that I was finally complete.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Clarke_ **

"Hey, babe." I smiled when I picked up the phone.

" _Clarke._ " Lexa's sweet voice sounded, making me smile even wider. " _I missed you."_ Lexa sighed.

"I missed you too." I said, closing my eyes while I sat on my couch, thinking about the brunette that I saw last, on Saturday with Aden's game. It was Friday night, and I was just about to call Lexa when she called me.

" _Do you want to do something tomorrow? Something stupid?_ " Lexa asked, and my curiosity appeared.

"What do you mean by something stupid?"

" _Like, I don't know... Getting drunk? Act like we're in college? That kind of stupid."_ I heard Lexa smirk on the other side of the line.

"Ahh... You don't need to get me drunk to get me into your bed, Lex." I laughed, and I heard Lexa chuckle on the other side of the phone.

" _Well, that's good to know._ " Lexa joked, and I kept chuckling.

"But what did you have in mind?" I asked, not really sure what to imagine when Lexa said; act like we're in college.

" _Going to a club? Drink? Dance? Make out? Have sex?"_ Lexa asked, a playful tone in her voice, and I smirked. I hadn't danced in a club in years, and now I actually thought of it, I might even miss the time I spent in clubs while I was in college.

"Sounds great." I smiled into the phone.

" _Okay. I can pick you up tomorrow night? Let's say 9?_ " Lexa proposed, and I pouted, for a moment forgetting that Lexa couldn't see it.

"That's more than 24 hours before I see you." I wined, and I heard Lexa laugh shortly into the phone.

" _Patience, Clarke._ "

"Ugh, you're mean. Can't we have dinner too?" I asked. "My treat." I quickly added, and I heard Lexa mumble something probably to Tris.

" _Okay."_  Lexa finally said. " _But then_ you _pick_ me _up._ "

"Okay." I smiled widely, not being able to wait to see her again.

We talked for a few more hours, until Aden got annoyed. He was sitting next to me on the couch, watching TV, and he scootched me off the couch, motioning for me to go to the bedroom. I stuck up my middle finger at him and walked indeed to my bedroom, where I talked to Lexa until we both fell asleep.

 

 

When I woke up the next morning, my phone was dead. I smiled when I thought of the night before, and I smiled even wider at the thought I got to see Lexa tonight. 

I put my phone on the charger, only to see that Lexa had texted me. I quickly texted back, ran to the shower when I saw the time, got changed into my soccerjersey, and dragged Aden with me to the car.

On our way to the soccer field, Aden grabbed my hand excitedly.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"Today there's gonna be scouts." he said, and I looked at him for a second, only to see his giant smile and the sparkle in his eyes.

"At the game?!" my eyes got wide when I looked back at the road.

"Yes!" Aden called out. 

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" I called out, squeezing his hand.

"Because I knew you'd freak out." Aden laughed, and I knew he was right. I would probably be so nervous for him, but I knew he was the best of his team.

"But since when do they come to teams of 15 year olds? Don't you need to be older for that or something?" I asked, not really sure how that worked.

"Well, they're just going to watch, and see if we have any potential to be more than just amateurs."

"That's great, Ade! You sure are going to be noticed." I yelled while we parked at the soccer field. I saw O's car already standing there, and I smirked. "You told O, didn't you?"

"Of course I did. Rae knows too." Aden laughed while he jumped out of the car.

"You're so mean! I'm your friggin' sister, Ade!" I yelled when I jumped out of the car as well, locking it, and I ran after my brother.

"Deal with it!" Aden called out, and he quickly escaped to the changing rooms.

I laughed, and saw Raven and Octavia sitting in the bleachers, and the two brunette's jumped up when they saw me, and almost ran down to hug me.

"Big day today!" they called out, as we group hugged.

I laughed. "He didn't tell me until this morning."

"We know." Rae and O smirked when they let me go, and I smacked both of them on the arms.

"Why are you so mean?" I said, while I pouted slightly.

"We are not mean. Aden is mean." Octavia stuck out her tongue at me and dragged Raven back to the bleachers when she saw Aden's team walking out of the changing rooms.

I quickly joined them on the field, and I kicked a ball at Wells. I kicked a few more balls towards different boys, and they started to warm up.

I smiled at my brother, and I noticed him staring at a man who walked towards the actual coach of the boys.

"Keep going, guys!" I yelled, and I walked to meet the coach, Roan, and the unknown man.

"Clarke." Roan nodded with a smile, and I nodded back. I liked Roan, but we weren't friends or anything. "This is Nyko, the scout who will watch the game today." Roan said, and I looked at Nyko. He reminded me of someone, but I couldn't quite place it.

"Clarke Griffin." I shook his hand, and he smiled. He had bright blue eyes, a long beard and several visible tattoos, but despite that, he looked friendly.

"Are you by any chance Lexa's Clarke?" he bluntly asked, and I felt my cheeks burn.

"Uhm, yes?" I said, and I saw Roan smirk from the corner of my eye.

"Well, I heard a lot about you actually. I'm married to her best friend." he smirked as well when he saw me blush.

"Anya's Nyko? As in Lincoln's brother?" I asked him, now finally realizing why he looked so familiar. Him and Lincoln didn't look alike, but they both had this same friendly look over them, the same kind of tattoos, and they just acted the same way.

"Yes, that would be me." he laughed. "Anyways, I was just telling coach here, that I'm here to observe your players. I'm from DC United, and I heard a lot about this team. Now, they are way too young to play in the higher teams, though we do offer a trainingsprogram for them, to prepare them for the later stages." he explained, while he motioned to the boys. 

I smiled. I just hoped he saw potential in my little brother. I knew how much Aden loved soccer.

Nyko smiled at me. "I can offer them, to start after the summer, after all, our program starts then." he said, his eyes locked with mine, as if he was trying to observe me as well. "I'm allowed to scout two boys from this team." he added, and I nodded.

"Well, should I introduce them to you, or?.." I didn't really know how it worked.

Nyko shook his head. "After the game." he smiled, and he shook my hand again, and took place at the sideline, where Roan usually sat as well. I always stood by the sideline, too excited for my brother to actually sit down.

I turned to the bleachers, and saw Raven and Octavia enthusiastically wave at me, pointing at the guy who sat next to Roan. I nodded, stuck up my thumbs, and joined my brother and his teammates in the field, yelling around instructions.

I didn't notice how Nyko and Roan were talking about me and the team, how Roan explained to Nyko that Aden was my brother and that I had been by his side basically since he started his soccer career. I didn't see how Nyko smirked at me, how he observed me, and I certainly didn't know that he was thinking I was a good one for his little sister.

 

**_Lexa_ **

"So, did you know that I met your Clarkey today?" Nyko asked me, when he walked into my apartment randomly in the afternoon, just when I was about to get ready for my date with Clarke.

"You what?" my eyes widened.

"I scouted her brother." he smiled. I knew that Nyko worked at the academy of DC United, working as a coach for the younger players, and sometimes he was being used as a scout.

"You scouted Aden?!" I called out even louder. "Does he know? Does Clarke know?!" I jumped up excitedly, knowing that Aden loved soccer, and also knowing how proud Clarke would be.

"I told them I want to talk to them sometime soon, so yes, I guess they know." Nyko wiggled his eyebrows, and I jumped into his arms.

"That's great!" I called out and I heard Nyko laugh.

"By the way, Lexa. That girl of yours."

"What about her?" I suddenly felt protective for Clarke and I let go of my brother.

"Gee, don't worry, Lex." he laughed when he saw my face. "She's really something, isn't she?"

I nodded eagerly. "She is."

"I can see why you love her." Nyko smiled, and winked at me. "She's pretty awesome. She insisted that she was allowed on all of Aden's games when he's going to play for us." he smiled at the memory. "She was kind of scary when she said that." 

"Clarke? Scary?" I snorted and started laughing, but when I saw Nyko's serious face, I quickly dropped my laugh. 

"She was. Very." Nyko shook his head at the memory.

"Guess she was just protective of her brother, Ny." I smiled. I knew how much Clarke did for her brother, how important he was for her, so yeah, honestly, I could imagine Clarke threatening Nyko just to make sure she could visit her brother to check on him any time she wanted.

"That's pretty great. And uh... she's not really bad on the eyes either. Good taste, sister." he laughed, and I smacked him on his arm. 

"I know I have a good taste." I laughed as well, and moved to the bedroom. "Grab something to drink if you want!" I yelled at him.

"Alright!" he yelled back, and I heard Tris' door open, and she stuck her head around my own bedroom door.

"Hey mom. Nyko's here?" she asked, while she walked in.

"Uh huh. Lincoln will be here too, later. He volunteered to stay tonight." I said, while I scanned my closet. I had no clue what to wear.

"So you're going to spend the night, huh?" Tris asked, and I saw her smirk when she stood next to me.

"I don't want to get home, dru--... I mean, in a state of uhm...."

"Drunk." Tris filled in. "You don't want to get home while you're drunk. I heard your conversation with Clarke, mom." Tris laughed. "And it's okay, I like spending time with uncle Lincoln. I missed him." Tris smiled.

"Good." I let out a relieved sigh. "What do I wear?" I mumbled to myself.

"Well, what are you going to do tonight?" Tris asked.

"Uhm... dinner, and then... dancing?" I wasn't sure if it would be appropriate to tell my daughter what my plans with Clarke were.

"A dress. A tight one." Tris mumbled, while she dug into my closet.

"Are you sure? Isn't that too much?" I was a little insecure, and then Nyko walked into the room as well.

"Dress would be prefect." he nodded in agreement. "Clarke won't be able to stop her drooling." he laughed, and Tris chuckled while she pulled out a dress.

"Sit." Nyko said.

"Yeah, sit." Lincoln's voice appeared, and I rolled my eyes while I dropped myself on the bed, while Lincoln, Nyko and Tris were picking out the rest of my outfit.

"There you go." Lincoln threw the dress, Nyko handed me shoes, and Tris gave me some jewelery.

"Guys." I sighed. "This is too much, it's just a date with Clarke."

"Nah uh." Nyko shook his head. "Clarke will love it, she told me."

"She told you?" my eyes got wide, and Lincoln and Tris were looking at me and Nyko with confused looks on their faces. Nyko explained how he met Clarke today, and how they got to talk after the game, also about Lexa.

"Alright then." I sighed, when Nyko explained Clarke would be wearing a dress as well. Dresses weren't really my thing, but Tris encouraged me, telling me it would look great on me.

I kissed her temple, threw everyone out of my room and started to change. 

The dress they gave me was a black, slit dress with tiny straps. I had bought it a while ago, but I never actually wore it before.

When I put it on, it fit perfectly. I looked at myself in the mirror and I was satisfied with what I saw. My own green eyes stared at me, my long brown hair was hanging loosely around my shoulders. I grabbed the earrings and the necklace Tris had given me. The necklace was short, a silver one without anything hanging onto it. The earrings were simple, some diamonds.

I put on the shoes, which were simple black Converses. You'd think that sneakers didn't fit a dress, but I thought it looked pretty good. I hated heels, so this was actually perfect.

I was putting on my make up, and I completely lost track of time, so I didn't notice when Lincoln opened the door for Clarke, letting her in.

I was just done with the make up, when a knock on my door made me realize what time it was.

"Lexa?" Clarke's husky voice sounded through the room, and I quickly turned around to see her standing in my doorway. I dropped my jaw when I saw her. Her blue eyes were the first thing I noticed, her sky fucking blue eyes, piercing right through mine. The beautiful smile she wore on her face, her blonde hair that was tied in a messy bun, a few strands of hair cupping her beautiful face.

And then her dress. I swallowed, hard. Her dress was a deep shade of red, accentuating her cleavage very well. I couldn't help but stare at her boobs for a moment, and she chuckled, spinning around one time.

"You like it?" she asked. Her dress appeared to be a low cut at the back, showing off most of her perfect skin there. It hugged her hips in the right places, and all I wanted to do was drag her to bed with me.

"You look...." I swallowed again, not really sure what word I had to use for this... beauty, this woman that absolutely took my breath away. "Breathtaking." I honestly said, and I wanted to walk towards her, but I was frozen at my spot.

Clarke smiled, and I saw her eyes moving down my own body. "And you look sexy as hell." she smiled, walking closer to me. I now noticed she wore white sneakers underneath her own dress and it made me chuckle.

She noticed too, and she smirked when she wrapped her arms around my neck, while I was finally able to move, snaking my arms around her waist.

She leaned her forehead against mine, as we stood in that embrace for a few moments. "I can't believe how beautiful you are." Clarke then said, while she looked me in the eyes. 

"Thank you, Clarke." I smiled, and I placed a kiss on her freckle, that of course landed half on her mouth. Her soft lips on mine, making me feel all kinds of things in my stomach. The kiss we shared was slow, without our tongues, but it was perfect.

"I made reservations." Clarke mumbled against my lips. I nodded, and Clarke guided me out of my bedroom.

I saw how Nyko smirked at us, and I saw Clarke smirking right back at him. Lincoln winked, and Tris just wiggled her eyebrows, causing the blonde to blush slightly.

"You both look beautiful." Lincoln smiled proudly. I saw him looking at me, and I knew he liked Clarke. I nodded slightly, knowing what he meant to say by his look at me.

Nyko approved too, and Tris gave Clarke and me a hug, telling us to have fun.

"You have fun too." I smiled, gave Lincoln and Nyko a quick hug.

Clarke wasn't really sure what to do, offering her hand to Lincoln, but he pulled the blonde into a hug. Nyko did the same and Clarke laughed at their enthusiasm.

"Can I finally have her back?" I wined, already needing the blonde with me so badly.

"Sure thing, Lex." Nyko laughed, and the three waved at us as we walked out of the apartment.

"Congratulations." I smiled, placing a kiss on Clarke's cheek.

"With what?" she looked at me while our hands entwined and Clarke guided me to her car.

"With Aden." I couldn't help but smile when I saw how proud Clarke looked when I mentioned Aden.

"Thank you. He's so happy right now." Clarke opened her car door for me, and I climbed in.

She closed it and quickly climbed into her own spot, only to take my hand, pulling me closer, leaned forward to plant her lips on mine.

"God, how much I want to take you home right now." she mumbled between kisses.

"Aden's home?" I asked her.

"No. He's staying with O tonight." Clarke smirked and she kissed me again.

**_Clarke_ **

I had to stop myself from driving to my own apartment. Lexa looked so beautiful, it literally made my heart stop beating for a few seconds. How on earth did I get so lucky?

I managed to drive us to the restaurant I had reservations made.

We didn't last long. I excused myself to the bathroom during our dinner, and I winked at Lexa, hoping she'd get the message. She did. 

The restaurant was quite luxe, and the restroom was not that large, but it was beautiful. I impatiently waited for Lexa to arrive, I quickly checked if there were any people here. When there wasn't, Lexa walked in, locked the door behind her, and when she turned around I pressed her against the door, immediately pressing my hungry lips on hers.

She seemed to be just as hungry as me, as she kissed me back with the same force. Her hands dug in my ass, and my own climbed up to cup her breasts. She moaned softly into my mouth, a sound that turned me on.

She pressed me closer to her by my ass, and she grinded her own hips into mine. That made me moan, and I started kissing down her jaw, to her neck, to the swell of her breasts. I felt one of her hands move to my neck, pulling my head where she wanted it to be; back in her neck.

She wrapped one leg around mine, needy for contact as she rolled her hips slightly, for as far as I allowed her to.

We both panted, wanting to feel more of each other, needing the contact. She kept moaning softly, as I slipped my hand down her body, only to slowly move underneath Lexa's dress.

She moaned again, and now bucked her hips, while I still nipped on the skin in her neck. Her hands on my hips, my hands teasing her until she whimpered.

"Clarke!" she panted, needing more. She got more. I smiled while I moved my lips back to the swell of her breasts, one of my hands cupping one, gently kneeding it. It didn't take long for Lexa to come. She moaned my name softly, and I stilled her by pressing my lips onto hers.

Then, she was quick by changing positions, now I was the one being pressed against the door. The look in Lexa's green eyes made me shiver, her touches made me have goosebumps all over my body. She sucked my bottom lip between hers, one of her hands in my neck, guiding my face. Her other hand slipped underneath my dress between my legs, to the throbbing ache I was feeling.

I moaned when she touched it. She kept her lips on mine, while she worked with her hand down at the most sensitive spot of my body.

Then, somebody tried to open the door and I felt how Lexa froze in spot.

"Don't stop." I panted, one of my hands moving to her hand, forcing it to move again. I needed it, I needed it so badly. I needed to feel Lexa, I needed her inside of me. So she did, a small smile on her lips while we ignored the person who wanted to come into the restroom.

I tried not to make any noise, but Lexa was giving me a hard time. 

"Oh!" I breathed, pulling Lexa as close as possible at her hips, while her mouth made a way in my neck. 

"Oh my god." I panted, and my eyes squeezed close as I came. "Fuck." I mumbled, my face in Lexa's neck as my body nearly collapsed.

"I got you." Lexa whispered in my ear. Her hand was still in place as I still moved my hips slightly. 

"Holy fucking shit." I mumbled, my arms wrapped around Lexa's shoulders. "That was..." 

"Amazing." she finished, a smirk on her face when she planted a small kiss on my lips, and she removed her hand from underneath my dress. 

We tried to get ourselves decent again, and when we were finally done, we went back to our table, only to find out that our food was cold, but it had been so worth it.

We glanced at each other, we kept smirking while we ate. 

When we finished, it was already pretty late, and Lexa wanted to go to this club she knew. I was fine with it, as long as she ended up in my bed tonight. I know it was selfish and greedy, but if you saw Lexa, you would completely understand.

I parked at my apartment, and we took a cab to the club, as we both wanted to drink something. 

The club was pretty close to my apartment, and the moment we stepped in, I felt like i was 21 all over again. The loud music, the other people on the dancefloor.

It wasn't really busy, there was plenty of room, and Lexa and I walked to the bar, Lexa taking my hand in hers.

"Two beers please." she said, and she placed me on a stool, and sat down on the one next to me.

"Clarke?" she asked me, while she looked at me.

"Hmm?" I smiled when I met her gaze.

"You really took my breath away tonight. You're.... amazing." she smiled, and I felt my cheeks flush, and she smiled when she saw it.

Her hand moved to cup my cheek.

"You're beautiful." she added, and leaned in for a small kiss.

"Thank you." I said, shyly. The bartender smiled at our interaction and placed the beers in front of us.

"Looking good, ladies." he winked, and moved on.

"See?" Lexa smirked, and I felt my cheeks burn again.

Lexa kept holding my hand, as we drank our beers. We kept looking at each other, and we didn't speak. Words were simply not necessary.

When we both finished it, Lexa dragged me to the dancefloor, pulling me close as her arms were around my neck, and mine were around her waist as we moved our hips in sync.

The beat was not fast, but not slow either. I kept looking into her eyes as we moved, and I pulled her closer, her hips into mine, already turning me on slightly.

Lexa turned out to be a great dancer, but it wasn't really a surprise to me. She smoothly moved on the music, guiding me with her.

We were both getting sweaty, the more we moved, but we were still having fun. I felt the bass in my chest, I smelled the sweat of others, and I smelled Lexa's scent as well. I felt her hands on my body as we swayed our hips to the beat.

Lexa distanced herself from me slightly, only so she could look at my body. I saw her eyes glued to my hips, and I felt the insecurity take over. She must have noticed, because she looked back up, planting a shot kiss on my cheek.

"You're a good dancer." she mumbled, and she continued looking at my dancing body. I forgot. I forgot about my insecurities when I looked back at her. The way her eyes looked at my moving body, the way her messy curls cupped her face, moving around her shoulders, the way her hands were placed on my hips, as she gently held me. The way her own body moved with ease.

Just everything. I forgot everything when I looked at her.

The song changed, and the beat went a little faster. Lexa spun me around, and pressed her front against my back, her arms around my waist.

I turned my head slightly, and I felt her lips on my cheeks as she spoke. "I adore you." she said, her breath tickling my cheek.

My breath hitched for a moment, and I placed my hands on hers, pressed my ass even further into the brunette behind me, and I kept my head turned while she planted her lips in me neck. I felt her breathing erratically, and she kept nipping my skin as we moved.

Her front against my back, I felt her boobs on my bare back, since my dress was quite lowcut at the back. I was incredibly turned on, and I enjoyed feeling her so close.

"Clarke." Lexa whispered, and I felt one hand move, she stroke my bare back, and her hand sneakily slipped into my dress. It was dark, people were dancing around me so they didn't notice when Lexa's hand moved to cup my breast underneath my dress. I moaned, and nobody but Lexa heard.

Her other hand moved to my lower stomach. Her lips still in my neck, her breathing heavy, my own breathing turned heavy as well as I felt her hands move over my body, while we still moved to the beat.

"Lexa." I managed to say. 

"Yeah?" she breathed in my neck, placing a kiss just underneath my ear.

"I need you. Close." I said, and I forced Lexa to let me go, as I turned around in her arms, pressing myself close again. One of my thighs made it's way between Lexa's legs, and I pressed my breasts against Lexa's, making her breath hitch, something that made me feel so secure about myself.

"Clarke." she gasped, her hands on my hips. "I can't... we need... out..." she looked at me with dark eyes, hunger written all over her face. I nodded in understanding, and I dragged her out of the club.

Outside, she pressed me against the wall, kissing me with more hunger, more passion than I had ever felt. And it was good, so good, it felt right, perfect, and god, how badly I wanted her.

Her leg between mine, pressing against my center, making us both forget that there were still people around us.

"HEY! GET OUT OF HERE!" a guy yelled, while he pushed Lexa away from me. We both giggled, and Lexa took my hand in hers, impatiently waiting for a cab.

The drive was horrible. We could not stop touching each other and the cabdriver seemed really annoyed by it. Lexa kept kissing me in my neck, kept nipping my skin, her hand on my boobs, while the cabdriver looked at me in the rearview mirror. It didn't even feel weird; I simply didn't care, because hell, Lexa was touching me in all the right places.

My skin was hot, burning underneath Lexa's gentle touches. We were glad when we finally arrived at my building. I threw some money at the driver, not even knowing how much I gave him and we struggled to get out, still handsy.

I craved Lexa. So badly. We kissed on the street, touching, while we struggled to make our way to the door. When I had to open it with my keys, Lexa's arms were around me, I felt how she kept moving her hips into mine, her lips on my cheek, her hands moving everywhere.

I moaned when we managed to walk into the building. At some point, I just couldn't walk anymore, so I jumped into Lexa's arms, my legs around her waist, my arms around her shoulders. My dress crept up, but I didn't care. Her hands holding me steady at my ass, our kisses messy but hot.

That's how we managed to reach my apartment in about 12 minutes, what usually took us only 2.

**_Lexa_ **

This was abnormal. The blonde had this power over me that I just couldn't stop touching her, even though we were in public. If the guy hadn't disturbed us, I was pretty sure we were just oging to have sex at the spot. What the fuck was wrong with me?! I needed her so badly, I needed her skin against mine, I needed her inside me, I needed me inside her, I was so incredibly turned on, so incredibly needy for the blonde, I had no idea what was coming over me.

It was like I turned into a complete different woman. All the relationships I had, were nothing like this. Yes, those women were hot and sexy too, but Clarke? I didn't know what it was. I just needed  _her._

And I got her. She jumped into my arms, her hips moving against my lower stomach. My hands on her soft ass, and I tried to make our way to her apartment. Which was hard, since I had forgotten the way, and how Clarke kissed me, wasn't really helpful either.

We finally arrived, and Clarke loosened herself from me, only to try to open the door, but she was distracted by my lips on her shoulder, my hands cupping her breasts as she moaned.

I saw how her hands were shaking, and I wrapped my own around hers, helping her putting the key into the lock.

"Why are you shaking?" I whispered in her ear as we walked into her apartment.

"Lexa?" Clarke turned around, her arms around me waist, pulling me into a hug, something I didn't quite understand, but I happily returned it.

"Yeah?"

"I... I love you." she said, her head leaning on my shoulder. "I've known it for a while now, and I just... I love you. You don't have to say it back, but I just wanted you to know." she mumbled, while she placed a kiss on my bare shoulder. I smiled. Like crazy. I placed on of my hands on her cheeks, moving to cup her chin, forcing her to look into my eyes.

"Clarke..." I sighed, a happy smile still on my face. "I love you too."

Her eyes widened. "Really?"

"Really." I nodded, and she eagerly placed her lips on mine. I was surprised, but I kissed her back, our tongues dancing together as she guided us to the bedroom.

Yeah, this was most definitely love.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Clarke_ **

I didn't want to go out of bed the moment I woke up. A strong arm was wrapped around my waist, a hand hanging against my stomach, a body pressed against my back, making me feel all comfortably warm. 

Lexa's skin against mine made me feel so happy, as her skin was soft, almost melting into mine. Lexa perfectly fit against me, and I felt her breathing tickling on my shoulder. I yawned, smiling at the memory of the day before.

I felt good; I hadn't felt this good in years. I had finally told Lexa I loved her and she fucking said it back. The way she looked at me when she said it made me just... so incredibly fucking happy.

I was sure Aden would notice as soon as he would see me. He could always see right through me; something that I loved, but sometimes it annoyed the crap out of me. I could never keep anything away from him. Not that I wanted to, but he knew every single thing that happened in my life and it was nice to have some privacy every now and then.

I yawned again, turning around slowly, not wanting to wake the brunette. She didn't move; she was still sleeping when I faced her. Her arm was still around my bare waist, her legs entwined with mine.

She had a sweet, small smile tugging on the corner of her lips as she slept. Her make up was a little smeared over her face, underneath her eyes, but still, she was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

Her hair was messy as fuck; random curls spread around her head, some strands of hair in her face. I tucked some behind her small ear, that I found extremely adorable. Her full lips looked inviting; I had to stop myself from kissing them. They looked so soft, and I knew how they tasted. I licked my own lips as I admired the brunette lying next to me.

I snuggled closer, planting my face against her chest, gently kissing the valley between her breasts. My arm around her skinny waist, I pulled her a little closer, suddenly not caring that she was still asleep.

I kissed her more; I moved to her collarbone, her neck, her jaw and eventually her lips. She had just woken up when I came to her lips and she smiled when she felt my lips on hers. 

"You're gorgeous." I mumbled against her lips, and I saw how she slowly opened her eyes, adjusting to the light in my bedroom.

The light was in her face; making her green eyes so incredibly beautiful, I swallowed when I looked into them.

"Hey." her voice sounded raspy when she smiled, and her grip around me tightened. "You look beautiful." she smiled, her eyes half closing of her probable tiredness.

"Thank you." I smiled too, planting my lips on the irresistible lips of Lexa. She hummed something, pressing herself close against me. We kissed for a while, and then my stomach rumbled a little, making the both of us laugh a little.

"Breakfast?" I asked her, and she nodded, rubbing her eyes as she loosened herself from me.

I slipped out of my bed, wrapping some sheets around my body as I walked to my closet.

"Are you hiding your body?" Lexa asked bluntly, looking at me as I stood in front of the closet. My cheeks flushed slightly. In fact, I  _was_  hiding my body. I didn't mind if we were close, she couldn't see everything then, or when it was dark. But now it was light outside, the sun was shining through the curtains, and I felt vulnerable if I'd be naked.

"Uhm.." I mumbled, and I saw how Lexa got out of the bed, not bothering to cover her beautiful body as she walked towards me. I blinked a few times while I dropped my jaw, looking at her. I was stunned to think she already gave birth to a child.

She stopped right in front of me, her hands moving to my arms.

"Clarke, you're beautiful." she mumbled, pulling me into a hug. I thought it'd be awkward, but it wasn't. She planted her lips in my neck when she mumbled again that I was beautiful just the way I was.

She was smart; the moment I wrapped my arms around her neck, the sheets around my body fell on the ground, connecting our skins together while we stood.

"Clarke." she mumbled, now looking into my eyes with her own sleepy ones. "You're gorgeous." she smiled, pressed another kiss on my mouth, and looked around for her clothes.

"You can borrow some sweatpants and hoodie." I mumbled, now standing completely naked in front of the brunette. "Wearing that dress is not comfortable on a Sunday morning."

"Thank you, Clarke." Lexa smiled, her gaze dropping down my body. The smile that appeared on her face while she looked at me made me feel good. It made me feel better about myself, and I wasn't afraid of showing myself anymore.

So grabbed some underwear and two pairs of sweats and hoodies, and threw one pair in Lexa's direction. She caught it with ease, and smiled while looking at me.

She put them on, only some panties underneath. I did the same, and Lexa wrapped an arm around me again, while she guided me out of my own bedroom.

"So what would you like to have for breakfast?" I asked her while I looked in my fridge.

"You." Lexa smirked while I threw her a look.

"For food." I rolled my eyes as I looked in the fridge again and a few moments later, two arms wrapped around me from behind.

"What do you have?" Lexa mumbled in my ear, her breath tickling as she was so close.

"Uhm..." I had to think for a moment, distracted by the beauty who was holding me close. "I have eggs, uhm... could make scrambled ones, pancakes, I could make a sandwich or I have some cereal."

"Scrambled eggs?" Lexa proposed, still close behind me. I nodded, and grabbed the eggs. Lexa refused to let go of me as I walked to my stove, grabbed a pan and put on the fire.

She leaned her chin on my shoulder as she watched me making the scrambled eggs.

Words weren't really needed. It didn't take long for the eggs to finish.

"Could you grab some plates?" I asked her, and she finally let go of me, and I already missed her warmth.

Lexa looked through my cupboards and found some plates. I divided the eggs, and grabbed the ketchup.

"You eat scrambled eggs with ketchup?" she raised an eyebrow as she sat down at my table. 

"Yup." I smirked. "Never had that?"

"No. I'm American." she smiled, also thinking about the fact I put my milk in the bowl before the cereal. 

"Ugh, you're weird." I waved her off, grinning when I sat down across from her. "Best way to eat them." I moaned purposely on my first bite, seeing how Lexa's hand stopped in front of her mouth as she brought her fork to her mouth.

Her mouth hung open as she watched me. My moaning may have been a bit exaggerated, but Lexa kept staring at me and I didn't know why.

"Why are you looking at me?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"You shouldn't do that."

"Do what?"

"Moan." Lexa groaned.

"Why not?"

"Bedroom is close enough for me to drag you there." she said, her gaze focussed on my mouth.

I smirked a crooked smirk while I licked my lips seductively and bit my bottom lip after that.

"Oh god." Lexa swallowed.

"Come on. Just eat your breakfast and we can do whatever you want after." I winked, enjoying the way Lexa was looking at me, and I continued moaning during our breakfast. Lexa kept throwing glares at me.

She was finished way sooner than me and I saw how impatiently she was waiting for me to finish as well, and I just ate slow.

"Hot in here." I complained when I finished. I walked to the kitchen where I put the plates in the sink, already knowing that Lexa followed me.

I pulled of my hoodie slowly, and I heard some groaning behind me as I walked towards the bedroom. I was really amused by Lexa, but at the same time, I wanted her. In my bed.

So yeah, I made sure she came after me, also dropping my sweatpants on the way, leaving me in my panties while I walked.

Before I knew it, I was swept off my feet and I let out a squeal. Lexa had thrown me over her shoulder, walking quickly to the bedroom, where she gently laid me on the bed and straddled my hips.

**_Lexa_ **

Clarke's teasing had been killing me. I don't know why, but I was just so incredibly needy, and she was just moaning and licking her beautiful, kissable lips. Eating slowly to tease me, walking to the kitchen, taking off her hoodie so she was half naked, dropping her sweatpants, made my throat dry in an instant. 

How she wiggled her curvy hips as she walked, I just couldn't handle it anymore and I threw her over my shoulder, almost running to her bedroom, lying her on the bed and straddling her, immediately my hands drawn to her beautiful body underneath me.

I threw of my hoodie as well, and she pulled me closer by the necklace I was wearing, and breathed with her mouth slightly open in my face, a small moan escaping her lips as I pressed my front against hers.

And we made love. For what felt like hours.

 

"Ohmygod." Clarke breathed as she had her head leaning on my chest. "You are... hot." she mumbled, pressing a kiss between my breasts. "Sexy." a kiss on my left breast. "Gorgeous." a kiss on my other breast.

My arms wrapped around her tightly, she looked up and kissed my chin softly, making me already needy for her lips on mine. Gladly, she kissed me on my lips, exactly where I needed her.

"Hmmm." I moaned into her mouth, her tongue in mine, soft, warm and comfortable. I could kiss her forever.

"CLAARKE WE'RE HOMEE!" suddenly, Aden's voice sounded through the apartment and Clarke shot up.

"Fuck." she mumbled, and saw it was already in the afternoon. She laughed at me, and smacked me gently, telling me to get up as well.

"ADE DON'T YOU DARE COME IN!" she yelled, and she quickly got out of the bed, running to the door to lock it. Thankfully, she was just in time as Aden already wanted to open it. 

"GRIFFIN, WOODS GET YOUR NAKED ASSES DRESSED!" Octavia's voice sounded and they also heard Aden's laughter.

"Well, looks like our peace is gone." Clarke shrugged while she was standing naked in the room. I admired her body, and I did not understand how she was so insecure about herself when she looked like a fucking goddess. 

"Oh, CLARKE!" Aden's voice again.

"What?!"

"YOU MIGHT WANNA OPEN YOUR DOOR IF YOU WANT YOUR CLOTHES BACK!" he yelled.

"And we don't wanna know what happened here!" Octavia's voice right after.

Clarke obviously rolled her eyes, and I finally got out of the bed, only to walk to Clarke and take her in my arms, irresistible as she was. I kissed her down her neck, making her moan again.

"WE CAN HEAR YOU!" Octavia yelled, and Clarke started moaning louder, and I smirked in her neck.

"GROSS!" Aden yelled. I heard some mumbling behind the door.

"We are leaving! Be back in a few hours!" Octavia yelled. "We're gonna be at Raven's, since you don't have time for us!"

"Finally!" Clarke yelled. "See you later." and she moaned again, my hands on her body.

I heard some gagging from Aden, and then I heard how the voices disappeared.

"We have our peace back." I smirked, guiding Clarke back to the bed.

 

"Okay, I think I have a problem." Clarke said, when we were about to go to the livingroom, but she had been kissing me deeply just moments before.

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Sex with you is so fucking good, I can't stop." she mumbled against my lips. 

I smirked for a moment. "How is that a problem?"

"Simply don't have the time to make love to you all the time." she said, leaning in for a hug.

"Yeah, that's too bad. It's pretty awesome." I caressed her back softly. "But it does make it count more when we are able to do it."

"Yeah." she pressed her face into my neck, and placed a soft kiss there, holding her face buried in my neck. I smiled, happy to feel her close like this. I could really get used to this feeling, being together, waking up together, it was just... perfect.

"Can we go watch a movie?" Clarke mumbled. "Just cuddle a little until Ade gets home? Unless.. do you have to go home?" she looked up at me for a moment, as I still had her in my arms.

I shook my head. "No, Lincoln offered to stay all day, he doesn't mind, neither does Tris." I said, knowing my brother and daughter got along just fine. "Movie and cuddling sounds good." I added. As long as the blonde was close to me, I didn't care what we were doing.

Clarke guided me to her couch and pushed me gently on it, handing me the remote.

"Do you want something to eat? Or drink?" she asked, already on her way to the kitchen.

"Just some water will be fine." I smiled, keeping my eyes on the blonde for as long as I could. She was just so beautiful, it was hard for me  _not_ to look at her.

She smiled when she saw me looking at her, and grabbed two glasses of water and quickly came back, snuggling next to me on the couch while I picked a random movie.

Clarke slumped a little, dragging me with her. I landed half on top of her, while she also placed her legs on the couch. My head lying on her chest, her arm around my back, and mine around her waist. Our legs entangled automatically, and I felt how Clarke played with my hair.

We laid like this throughout the movie, but honestly, I had no idea what the movie was about. I was too focussed on Clarke, the woman lying underneath me, feeling her warmth, hearing her heartbeat through the fabric of her hoodie. Her smell constantly in my nose, I looked up when she stopped playing with my hair, only to see she had fallen asleep with a little smile on her face.

Her eyelashes were free of mascara, though they were still curly and a little darker than her blonde hair. Her eyebrows in the same colour, her little nose slightly wrinkled and her soft pink lips tugged into that smile. Yeah, I was so madly in love with this woman.

I loved her, I knew that. I also knew, that I never felt this way before, and that I would never let this woman go. Ever.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Clarke_ **

I was nervous as fuck. Like, not just shaky nervous, but I could feel it in my stomach as well. I felt a warm hand wrap around my own, a thumb caressing my knuckles. Lexa was sitting next to me, and I was glad she was, because she had the ability to at least calm me down a little.

-

The past months had gone by fast. Lexa and I were so close, we often spent nights together, if we could, with Tris and Aden. We loved each other so much, and I already felt like home when I was with her.

I remember, one night. I was really insecure about the fact if Tris would like me or not, it was in the beginning of our relationship, Lexa was going on a camp with her students, and Tris needed a 'babysitter' as Lexa still called it. Something Tris didn't like, but she would joke about it when Lexa talked to her about it.

Lexa had asked me if I wanted to sleep in her apartment for two nights so I could take care of Tris. I hadn't really known what to say, but Aden had given me the confidence to say yes, telling me he'd go with me if he'd have to. He was already getting closer with Tris, the two liked each other well, and Aden took care of her as his little sister, something that melted my heart when I saw it.

I had said no to Aden. I thought it was time to spend some time with Tris alone, something that barely ever happened. The girl was fine with it, even excited.

Those two nights had gone completely different than I expected. The first evening, we had ordered pizza and Tris had pushed me on the couch, only to cuddle up with me while she commented on the movie she made me choose. 

She had been so relaxed with me, a few hours later I forgot she wasn't even my own daughter. I had her tucked by my side, and we had fallen asleep. It had been great, I learned a lot about the girl and her mother, as she told me embarrassing stories about Lexa, that Lexa probably didn't even knew that Tris knew. Tris told me that her aunt Anya had always told her these stories.

I seriously enjoyed myself, spending time with the young teenager. I had to bring her to school the next day and pick her up, so I had taken the day off. Jasper had already finished his internship, so I didn't have to worry about that.

I also remember I had to pick Tris up, and her classmates were asking her who I was. They teased her for her mother being gay but she just scoffed, grabbed my hand, and dragged me towards the kids. I remember her giving a whole grown up speech about love being love to them, and I was completely stunned that a girl her age already knew so much about this topic.

I had smiled widely at her classmates faces. The last thing she said, is never leaving my mind again.

She was standing in front of a few guys. "Besides, both my moms are way prettier and cooler than your mom and dad. Fuck you." 

Yeah, that was what she said. She called me her mom. I had dropped my jaw, and the boys had shut up, embarrassed when they looked at me and realized Tris was actually right. I had giggled at that moment, and dragged Tris with me before she could swear more, and she had hugged me when I opened the cardoor for her.

She had hugged me before, she was a cute little hugger, but this hug had been different. She held onto me longer, tighter, and I smiled widely.

"I like you, Clarke." she had said. "You're good for my mom, but I like you too, you know." she had pulled back and a blush had crept on her cheeks. "I hope to call you my mom one day." she mumbled, and had quickly jumped in the car before I could say more.

When I had told Lexa when she had come home, she had a few tears in her eyes and pulled me into a hug, telling me she'd love it too if I'd be Tris' mom one day.

Yeah, I remembered quite well how we tried to be silent that night, but still, the next morning, Tris had been smirking ear to ear, having heard everything.

Lexa had groaned, complaining she needed a new apartment where the walls weren't so thin, and I had laughed and high fived with Tris.

-

Yeah, that was a great memory, and I was so nervous now, something I didn't understand. I had asked Lexa to move in with me, taking the next step in our relationship. We were together for four months, and even though it was soon, it felt right for us. Maybe because we were older already, or maybe because we already felt like a married couple from time to time, and we simply couldn't wait to spend more time together.

We were about to ask Aden and Tris right now, how they'd feel if we'd move in together. I was so nervous, even though I knew Aden would love it. He had always asked me when it was 'finally going to happen'. I knew Tris would probably like it too, but insecurities took over again as I sat on the couch in Lexa's apartment, the brunette next to me and Tris and Aden across from us.

"You are moving in together." Aden said triumphantly, before we even spoke.

"Uhm..." I mumbled. "We want to, but we wanted to ask you guys first." I looked into my brother's blue eyes, and then moved my gaze to the light brown eyes of Tris. She smiled widely, and bumped Aden's shoulder with hers.

"Sounds like I'm really going to have a brother and another mother." she squealed, jumped up and gave me a hug first, throwing me back into the couch with force as she half climbed on my lap. I ignored the fact she called Aden her brother, since technically,  _if_ Lexa and I would ever marry, he'd be her uncle. I liked it though, the thought that Aden would have a sister, one of more his age, despite the fact Tris was five years younger.

She was honestly taller than me already, but she snuggled up to me like a little kid, and I loved it. I saw how Lexa smiled and how Aden gave Lexa a huge hug, just one like Tris was giving me, though Aden didn't quite jump Lexa's lap.

I laughed when Tris pulled away, planting a kiss on my cheek. "Welcome to the family." she smirked and hugged Aden as well.

"Couldn't have gone better." Lexa whispered in my ear.

"How about we celebrate?" Aden asked. "Going out for dinner?"

"And making us pay?" I laughed, tickling him in his sides for a few moments. "Smartass." I added and Tris chuckled when she saw Aden struggling to get out of my grip.

"Actually, that's a good idea." Lexa scraped her throat and smiled when I stopped tickling Aden and he gasped for air while leaning on my shoulder. Tris forced herself by my other side, don't exactly know why, but she threw her arm around my waist and I threw my arm over her shoulder.

**_Tris_ **

Mom was looking at us with the biggest smile on her face I had ever seen. I really loved this, I loved seeing her this happy, I loved Clarke, yes I did. She was pretty great, a little insecure, but I liked the way she interacted with me. She didn't treat me like I was just a teenager, no, she just treated me with respect, and I only gave her respect back.

She was awesome, she had a great taste in movies and music, even better than mom, but I never told her that. Clarke was just great. She helped me with my homework once, and I told her I had trouble with studying, and just like mom, she told me that was okay. She told me she thought I was smart, and even though because school was so hard for me, she told me it didn't make me dumb. 

Her helping with my homework helped though. She was smart, knew a lot of tricks and it had helped me a little. She was patient, even after I failed one question in math many times. She kept helping me, giving me tips as she watched me work.

She was pretty great, and I saw how much she not only loved her mom, but Aden as well. And since a few months, I noticed her looking at me the same way she looks at Aden all the time. That playful, sweet look in her eyes, winking from time to time. She hugged me more often and I liked it.

Aden was great too, he was the brother I never had. Though I knew he was Clarke's brother, and (I already knew that my mom had a ring for Clarke, she just wanted to wait a while before proposing) I knew that he'd technically be my uncle, but I begged him to be my brother and he had smirked and ruffled my hair, which I hated, but I laughed about it, and told me he'd be my family, and that it didn't matter what kind.

Yeah, the Griffin's were both pretty great, and I loved having them around. Even though I missed spending time with mom all the time, it was a great new thing, and I still had movie nights with just my mom from time to time, something Clarke already understood by giving us enough space. I really liked her for that too.

And then the news that we were all moving in together, I could not have been happier. I saw how nervous Clarke was looking at the floor, until Aden asked her about the moving in. She had nervously been looking between us, fidgeting with her hands, but as soon as mom had grabbed her hand she seemed to calm down a little, which I thought was cute.

Clarke had nothing to worry about; I loved her. Maybe it was too soon to call her mom, but she already felt like family. I knew that this was serious; they weren't going to break up just like that. They really loved each other, something I could see in their eyes when they looked at each other. Even though I had heard them fight once, and that was pretty intense, I knew that nothing was going to separate them.

**_Aden_ **

This was great news. It wasn't a surprise for me, but it was great news, still. Clarke looked nervous as fuck, a look she regularly had, and I didn't understand. My big sister had nothing to be nervous about.

Lexa was absolutely good for her, the brunette loved Clarke, and she challenged her a little, which made Clarke more confident about herself. Something that I admired Lexa for, that she tried to help Clarke without crossing lines like that.

She was pretty awesome, yeah, and I liked Tris too. I liked not being the youngest anymore, I liked the fact that I didn't have to hang with grown ups all the time anymore. Even though I loved Clarke, Raven and Octavia, it was kind of annoying sometimes, as if they couldn't understand me from time to time, though Clarke still did a pretty good job at being just as much of a child as I was.

I grinned widely when Tris literally jumped on Clarke's lap, and I saw how Lexa was looking at the two of them, all heart eyes and stuff. It was cute, though I didn't understand how Lexa and Clarke could still look at each other like that. So incredibly in love, if it were me, I might get bored. But then again, I had no idea what being in love actually felt like, so I guess I'd just have to find out for myself.

I made my way to Lexa to give her a tight hug, which she answered with just as much enthusiasm as me. Her eyes sparkled a little when she looked into mine, holding my shoulders for a few moments.

"Thank you." she mumbled.

"For what?" I raised an eyebrow, not understanding what she was talking about.

"Accepting us." she smiled.

I almost scoffed. Or snorted. Or maybe a combination of that. That was nonsense. "No need. Look at her." I motioned my head towards Clarke and Tris, who were still hugging, Clarke the biggest smile on her face I'd ever seen in my life.

"I just want her to be happy, Lexa. She is. So are you, so am I, so is Tris. No need to thank me." I smirked at the brunette, and I saw relief in her eyes, and she pulled me into a hug again.

"You're pretty great." she mumbled.

"Duh. I'm a Griffin." I laughed, and I heard her chuckle in my ear while she pulled back slightly.

"That is true."

"What did I hear there?" Clarke had Tris sitting by her side, one arm tucked around the girl, and with her free hand she cupped her ear.

"Griffin's are great." I laughed, and I fist bumped my big sisters fist. Clarke had a crooked smirk on her face as Lexa shook her head slightly.

"Woods' are great too." she tried, but me and Clarke shook our heads while Tris chuckled.

"We are better." Clarke and I said in unison, and we high fived.

Lexa shook her head again, looking at Tris for help, but the brunette's daughter shook her head.

"We are all awesome." she laughed, and I had to agree. We were pretty awesome.

"So, dinner?" I asked, while I caressed my stomach with my hand, waiting for the girls (yes, girls, even though Clarke and Lexa were old women to me) to stand up and get ready.

"Yup." Lexa popped the 'p' as she stood up, offering her hands to Tris and Clarke, helping them up. 

Clarke quickly stole a kiss from Lexa, and Tris laughed, fake gagging at the sounds that Clarke and Lexa made. They had seem to forgotten about the fact that Tris and I were still here, as I could clearly see them deepening their kiss. I rolled my eyes, winked at Tris and quickly poked Clarke in her side, making her jump and squeal.

"I think Tris and I have one rule." I looked at the girl, and she nodded, understanding me completely.

"Oh?" Clarke raised an eyebrow, and I saw the look in her eyes; begging me not to say anything stupid. Gee, the faith she had in me from time to time.

"Don't kiss in front of us. Or if we are in the same room. It's gross." I said, and Tris nodded.

"Fine." Lexa muttered, pouting a little and Clarke looked disappointed as well.

"A peck is allowed." Tris quickly added, feeling a little bad for the two pouting grown women.

"Yay!" Lexa rolled her eyes, her enthusiasm sarcastic, but she grinned at Clarke, giving her a peck on the lips.

"Alright, let's go then." she said, dragging my blonde sister with her. I shrugged at Tris, and the two of us followed the two lovebirds.

**_Lexa_ **

"Ohmygod." I groaned loudly, leaning a little back while I caressed my stomach. I had eaten way too much, and my stomach hurt a little from the many delicious food.

Clarke had visibly eaten too much as well, and Tris and Aden were still eating, something I didn't understand.

"Yeah, ohmygod indeed." Clarke muttered. "Damn this food was too good."

"Language, Clarke." I chuckled, but quickly stopped due to my stuffed stomach. Aden and Tris had a conversation between the two of them, and Clarke and I were left out. My girlfriend grabbed my hand underneath the table and caressed my knuckled with her thumb. I smiled sweetly at her, enjoying her warmth, even though it was just such a small area of my body.

"Stay with me tonight." I whispered, so Tris and Aden wouldn't hear me. Clarke's eyes met mine as she smiled and nodded, leaning in to place a soft kiss on my cheek. Her lips ghosted over my cheek longer than necessary, and I felt her breath tickling, making me sigh slightly, smiling while I was met with her warmth again.

"I love you." she whispered, close to my ear. I cringed a little, due to the tickling breath in my sensitive neck. Clarke chuckled at that, and I smiled.

"I love you too." I mouthed. Our fingers entangled, we waited patiently for Tris and Aden to finish their food, while Clarke and I made a little small talk. We had agreed to find a new apartment together, since ours were too small to contain for people.

We didn't mind, we were ready for something completely new. Clarke had already asked me on a date, where we would go apartment hunting. Apparently, Clarke thought that was suited to be a date, so I just went with it. I mean, it could be fun, but I'd rather sit, looking at Clarke while we talked. I'd rather kiss her instead of looking at potential new homes. I'd much rather cuddle than agreeing on taking a house.

But hey, every minute spent with the blonde was not wasted at all. I loved spending time with her, no matter what we did. Whether it was going to Aden's soccer games, or visiting her at work.

Tris and I often visited Aden's soccer game, and we had joined Clarke by the sideline. I knew Aden's whole team as well by now, and the boys seemed to like me, which I loved.

They were enthusiastic, always running past us, holding up their hands for a high five as one of them had scored.

Though I refused to wear a soccer jersey with 'Griffin' on the back. Clarke and Aden had given me and Tris one, but we refused. We kept having this 'war' about which family was the best, and we knew that the jersey's with 'Griffin' on the back was something, that if we'd accept it, we'd admit that the Griffin's were the best. And Tris and I were too proud to do so, and we had fist bumped when we said no to the shirts at the same time. I knew that Aden had used the excuse of that he was the soccer player, therefore we were only there to support him, so we had to wear the Griffin shirts. But we knew both better.

So, I secretly had some own soccer jersey's made with 'Woods' on the back, and Tris and I were planning on wearing it at Aden's next game. 

It was a funny and innocent game we played, though I really wondered sometimes. I was planning on asking Clarke to be my wife one day, but I wasn't ready for that yet, though I knew that day would come.

And if that day would come, that I'd call her my wife, I wasn't sure. Would I be Woods-Griffin? Or Griffin-Woods? Or Griffin? Or would I keep my own name? I thought it'd be rude and selfish to just keep my own name, and Griffin wasn't a bad one, it just.. I don't know. It felt like it didn't fit me or something and that worried me a little. Because Clarke and I fit perfectly together, we were Clexa, as Aden, Tris, Raven, Octavia and Anya often called us. 

But I was sure I was overthinking it. Firstly; I didn't even propose yet. Secondly; I didn't even know if Clarke was going to say yes, and thirdly; I was sure we were going to talk about that. I was curious about Clarke's opinion, but I didn't want to scare her away with the prospect of marriage, already this soon.

I was so sure, though. I loved this woman. Every time I looked at her, I felt this thing in my stomach, something in my heart and my eyes just couldn't stop looking at her. It was just pure love. Something that I never experienced before, something so new, that in the beginning it had scared me a little, but now I was used to it. Well, used to it was a wrong interpretation, it was more that I was used to the idea of loving someone so much, because it still felt new, every day again.

Every time I saw her, the turn in my stomach was exciting. Every time I touched her, the shivers told me that I still wasn't used to it, though I wondered if I ever would.

Maybe I didn't want to get used to it. Maybe I just wanted to feel like this every time I saw her. But I didn't know if it was going to fade. Maybe it would, maybe it wouldn't. Even though I knew there was a possibility that the newness of this was going to fade, I highly doubted I would ever feel less excited, and happy to see her. I just loved being with her, I loved her infectious smile, that made me smile like an idiot as Aden had told me. 

Apparently, I threw hearteyes at Clarke, something that I had no idea I could actually do. I always thought that I managed to keep my emotions inside easily, until I met Clarke.

Everything changed that day, in the coffeeshop. Even though I really fell in love with Clarke later, when I found out she was the one who painted me.

Though I still doubt that was actually the moment I fell in love with her.

It was probably love at first sight, even though we never looked each other in the eye when we first saw each other. 

The fact that I had felt something when I had literally fallen into her arms at our second meeting, told me enough though. The way she looked at me right then and there. The way she acted, the way she just  _was._

I already loved that about her in that moment. Of course, Clarke was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen, but I knew there was something more behind those big, sky blue eyes.

And there was. Such a beautiful woman, shaped by her past, that made her the amazing person she was today. Yeah, of course she had flaws, but I had them too. Everyone has flaws, doesn't matter how hard you try to be perfect, you just have them. And there's nothing you can do about it.

Clarke's flaws are interesting, though. I already knew she was insecure- too insecure. I was not sure if that really counted as a flaw, but I knew that there was a way that if that faded, the woman would feel better about herself, something she deserved.

Then, there was her clumsiness. She had already broken six of my glasses in the past four months. One vase too, and she had fallen a few times as well, leaving her hurt. Then, there was her swearing. She slipped all those words out without thinking about it; cursing as if her life depended on it. Even with Tris in the room. She had promised me she would try to curse less, but sje failed; hard. Though I thought it was adorable, it was kind of a bad example for my daughter. Knowing Aden, I knew he swore a lot too, something he had picked up from Clarke.

Swearing was something I didn't really found attractive with other people. So I raised my kid not to swear, and her she was, the blonde woman I loved, ruining it all. I chuckled by myself when I thought about it.

What bothered me too about Clarke, was the fact that she loved everything. Not everything, but  _every fucking thing._ When I ask her on a date, I sometimes ask what she wants to do, or where she wants to go.

But she doesn't mind; she always tells me. She loves everything, so no matter what I do, or where I take her, she loves it all. Now, that's good thing, but it's also bothering me. I'm secretly always a little scared she won't like it, and when she tells me she loves it, I really don't know if I should believe her or not.

Like, I knew that if Clarke would take me some place terrible, I would tell her I liked it, just because I didn't want to hurt her. But Clarke did it all the time, telling me she loved. And it made me a little insecure. Even though I always asked her if she meant it, she would nod, and say yes, giving me a kiss on the lips.

I knew she literally loved everything, but that was just a little thing I struggled with.

Another thing was, she wasn't only clumsy, she left her stuff everywhere. Messy, chaotic, and she forgot everything.

I noticed once, she was literally taking her jacket off, and then she forgot to continue; leaving her with one sleeve of her jacket still on while she was talking about this new idea she had.

And then, when she'd find out she still wore the jacket half, she would throw it on the couch, or the floor, telling me she'd hang it up later. But she never did. She just forgot stuff.

And she didn't seem to mind. Her own room was pretty messy, clothes everywhere, as if she tried them on, was distracted by something and completely forgot, not seeing the mess she left behind her.

It was cute. Everything about Clarke was cute, even those flaws of her. We were quite opposite on our flaws, so we perfectly filled each other in. I didn't mind her mess, I happily cleaned it up for her a little.

I didn't mind she loved everything, because that caused her to smile constantly, and her smile was gorgeous.

Yeah, I knew I loved her. I knew I knew her through and through, even though we'd only known each other for four months. 

I was in deep. So deep, I couldn't get out, not that I wanted, but I knew that I would do anything for her. I just wanted her to be happy, life her life to the fullest, so that she was happy.

I loved her, and I made sure she knew.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Lexa_ **

Tris and I were getting ready to go to Aden's next soccer game, an important one, that would decide if they would win this season or not. It was Aden's last season before he would go to DC United, and Clarke was so excited, she had texted me constantly if I would be there, making sure I wouldn't forget about it.

But how could I forget? Aden was getting important to me and I loved watching him play soccer while I stood by the sideline with Clarke, Tris, Octavia and sometimes Raven as well. I had asked Anya once too, so she could get to know Clarke and Aden as well, and she had really liked it.

But now, I was glad Anya wasn't coming. I knew Octavia and Raven would be there for sure, and Tris was excited as well.

We were going to wear our 'Woods' jersey's, and I was curious about Clarke and Aden's reaction to that. Even Raven and Octavia wore jersey's with Griffin on the back, something I was really amused by.

Raven had explained that Aden had convinced them when he was younger, and she had admitted that Aden had been too cute to say no, so she made that promise to wear the jersey whenever Aden wanted her to wear it.

So, I put on the jersey and checked to see if Tris wore it. She did, and she smirked when she saw me, holding up her hand for a high five.

"Ready?" I asked her, grabbing my purse and carkeys and Tris nodded enthusiastically.

We walked to the car, and I quickly drove to the field, where I saw that Clarke was already playing ball with Aden's team.

I stood there for a while, admiring my girlfriend. She looked happy; she laughed while she playfully pushed Finn, a boy that obviously had a crush on her, away. I noticed he tried to get her attention, and I thought it was kind of cute, and of course, understandable. Clarke was gorgeous and sweet after all.

I felt a harsh poke in my side and I jumped up and squealed, looking into Tris' laughing face.

"Don't do that." I rubbed my painful side and I saw that Clarke and Aden had noticed us now. Clarke had a wide grin on her face as she threw a kiss at me. She kept playing with the boys, helping them warm up, and again, I admired her skills.

She could've been an excellent soccerplayer, a hot one too. I felt another poke in my side, and rolled my eyes.

"You're staring at her." Tris laughed.

"Can you blame me?" I smirked, and I ruffled Tris through her hair before joining Clarke on the field. Soccer wasn't really my biggest talent, and the boys were all laughing at me, but at least we were having fun.

"Hey babe." Clarke smiled, giving me a small peck on the lips before continuing playing.

Suddenly, she came running to me with a ball stuck to her left foot, and she grinned at me, and I knew she was going to try to pass me.

I tried to focus, not wanting to lose from her, and kept my eyes on the ball and her movements. She was quick; very quick even. I stood there, my feet wide, ready to take over the ball from Clarke.

Then, suddenly, when she was close, she made a surprising movement and I was lost for a moment, and then she kicked the ball between my legs, and ran past me while she laughed. She ran towards the goal and scored, leaving Aden to jump on her back and scream. "GRIFFIN'S ARE THE BEEEST!" he yelled loudly, and I blushed in embarrassment.

Then, Clarke came walking at me, Aden still on her back.

"That's what you get for wearing that shirt, Woods." Clarke smirked and high fived Aden while he slid off her back.

I pouted, and I saw Clarke shake her head with a small smile on her lips.

"Alright guys!" Clarke yelled. "Warming up is up to you now!"

She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the sideline, and once we were there, she slipped her arm around my waist.

"Woods, huh?" a crooked grin while she observed me.

"Of course. We are the best." I laughed, and suddenly, Tris popped up in front of us, giving me a fist bump.

Clarke scoffed. "I just outplayed you. You are not the best, Woods." she let go of me, and I pouted again, missing her arm around me.

"Next time, wear a Griffin shirt." she shook her head and focussed back on the boys, starting to encourage them to play better.

I looked at Tris for a moment and she nodded, as if she knew what I was about to do and she approved.

So I grinned, silently sneaking behind Clarke, and I quickly stood in front of her, bending my knees, pushing my shoulder in her hip and swinging her over it while I stood up, running away with a screaming and laughing Clarke hanging over my shoulder.

"LEXAAAA!" she yelled, hitting me on my back but I kept running, laughing hard. I saw how Aden was on his knees, laughing hard at the ridiculous sight of Clarke hanging over my shoulder.

Then, I tripped over something, and I squealed high pitched. I tried to catch myself, but Clarke already landed on the ground, thank god safely, and I quickly followed.

We laughed our asses off, rolling over the grass, until the arbiter told us to leave, since the game was about to start.

Aden kept smirking at us for a long time and Tris kept teasing us. Raven and Octavia threw disapproving looks at Tris and me, probably because of our shirts, and I saw them wearing Griffin ones.

Then, Clarke leaned in to whisper in my ear, while there were several minutes left to the game. 

"I don't wear this shirt for me, you know." she smiled, pressing a kiss on my cheek and returned her attention to the game.

I melted again when I looked at her. She wore that shirt for her brother, I knew. It was just a small, sweet gesture of the blonde and I loved her for her little gestures. She had more of those; she always gave us these little reminders to tell me, or someone else that she loved them.

She always brought me my favorite cookies, or she gave me my favorite flower, every time she saw me. Even when I randomly visited her at work, she had something for me, and I don't know how she did it, and why she did, but she just did it.

I did the same though. I gave her a lot of stuff too, and she liked it as well. I just wanted to make her happy, that was all.

**_Clarke_ **

Lexa and Tris looked adorable in those jersey's, and even though they wore them with 'Woods' on the back, I didn't mind. Of course, I had to tease them with it, so I did, and playing out Lexa on the field was genius, her face was so funny when she realized, too late, what had happened.

And then she threw me over her shoulder and tripped, I don't know why, but I just thought it was adorable as fuck.

I completely forgot about the fact that Raven and Octavia were here too, I just glanced at Lexa every once in a while, just admiring the way she was.

Aden's team won, of course they did. I was so proud of my little brother that they were the champions of this season, I squeezed him in a super tight hug, and eventually, he yelled for help as he tried to get loose of my grip.

Lexa gave him a hug as well and I just couldn’t wipe the smile off my face when Ade high fived Tris.

Aden’s teammates didn’t like it that he was going to leave them, but they were all so proud. Since this was his last game with them, they had invited him over for a goodbye party at Finn’s house.

Finn’s mom had called me for permission, and I helped her organize it. It was a party just for the boys, but Finn and Wells had come up to me and Lexa and asked if we wanted to come as well.

Roan was just grinning when he saw the two boys standing in front of me, both Wells and Finn throwing puppy eyes at me, both their eyes big and brown.

“We’ll come by later, okay? You just have fun.” I promised them. I wanted to spend some time with my girlfriend and her daughter.

“Can Raven and Octavia come?” Finn tried.

“You should ask them.” I smiled, ruffled his messy brown hair, and he smiled at me.

The two boys made their way over to my friends and both Lexa and Tris chuckled.

“What?” I asked them, raising my eyebrow.

“Finn has a crush on you.” Tris stated. I felt my cheeks burn immediately.

“What? No, he doesn’t. He’s just a boy.” I mumbled.

“He only uses those puppy eyes on you.” Roan came walking towards us, a smirk on his face. “Can’t say I blame him.” He winked, and I knew he meant it as a joke, but I laughed when I saw how Lexa threw a death glare in his direction.

He saw it, raised his hands in surrender and I grabbed Lexa’s hand. Tris giggled behind her hand, and I said my goodbye to Roan, probably seeing him later at the party.

Aden would be driving with Finn’s mom, and we had agreed to come around 8.

“So, what do you guys want to do?” I asked Lexa and Tris. “This afternoon is ours.”  I added and Tris removed herself from her mother’s side, and walked by mine instead, while my hand was still entwined with Lexa’s.

Tris linked her arm with mine. “Can we go to the space museum?” she hopefully looked into my eyes. How on earth could I resist her sweet eyes?

“Uh, if your mom agrees.” I shrugged, squeezing Lexa’s hand in order to get her permission.

“Sure. But you pay.” Lexa’s eyes twinkled and she playfully nudges my side with her elbow.

I rolled my eyes but I nodded. “Okay then.”

Tris jumped in enthusiasm and gave me a hug, already running to my car.

“I gotta say bye to Rae and O, be right there.” I smiled, pecked Lexa on her lips, handed her my car keys and I smiled.

 

**_Lexa_ **

When I saw her hopping towards her friends like a little girl, it made me smile from ear to ear and when I finally managed to reach Clarke’s car, Tris lightly hit me on the head.

“Ouch! What was that for?” I rubbed my head, and I quirked an eyebrow, my nose wrinkled in annoyance.

“You were staring. You know, there are more people on this planet that Clarke.” Tris simply said, a teasing tone in her voice.

“What’s wrong? Am I neglecting you?” I almost panicked, afraid that I had been so obsessed with my girlfriend that I had completely forgotten about my own daughter. I looked in her eyes, and she smiled.

“No, no, it’s not that. You are doing great, mom. You’re still here for me, and I know you love her, and she loves you too. I guess I just have to get used to it.”

“You would tell me if it bothered you, right?” I sounded worried, I knew, but I needed to make sure my daughter was okay. Honestly? A few months ago I would’ve picked my daughter over anyone. And now, I wasn’t even sure if I would be able to choose between my daughter and Clarke. I wasn’t sure why I felt that way, since I had always put my daughter before me, and now my life had completely changed.

Tris seemed to sense my thoughts, as she grabbed my hands. “Mom, it’s okay. You deserve to be this happy, okay? And I love Clarke almost as much as I love you, so really, it is fine.”

I was surprised when I heard her say that. “You love Clarke that much?”

“I see her as a mother, mom.” She smiled, shaking her head slightly. “Though it is too soon to tell her that.”

“It’s never too soon.” I smiled, pulling my daughter in a hug. I was so glad that Tris was so supportive of us, and I couldn’t be happier when I heard her say those words, those words that meant everything to me.

Tris and Clarke were the most important people in my life, and they both got along so well, I just… I smiled, but I did feel a tear streaming down my face.

“Why are you crying?” Clarke’s husky voice sounded worried as she walked up on us. Tris smiled, gave me a kiss on my cheek and turned to Clarke.

“Those,” she started, while she glanced at me. “are happy tears.”

I smiled, trying to wipe them away while more tears kept coming. Clarke’s gaze softened, and she threw her arm around Tris’ shoulder, while she pulled me close with her other.

It felt like we were a family already, and I think Tris felt it as well as she looked at me.

“I love you.” I mumbled, while looking between my two girls. “I love you both so much.”

I saw how Clarke and Tris exchanged looks, and Clarke pressed a kiss against Tris’ temple, before Tris made herself loose from the blonde, giving me a short hug and told me she loved us too. Then, she did the same to Clarke, and then she climbed into Clarke’s car, giving us some privacy.

As soon as the car door closed, I threw myself in Clarke’s arms, almost causing her to fall over.

I felt her arms wrap around me protectively, and I felt her face in my neck.

“Hey, it’s alright.” She shushed me, and I don’t know what came over me, but I felt like an idiot when the tears wouldn’t stop.

Clarke cupped the back of my head with one of her hands, and the other rubbed soothing circles on my back, as she pressed her body close to mine.

“Clarke, I’m happy.” I smiled through my tears, pressing my nose in her hair, closing my eyes and taking in the moment.

Taking in the moment, the fact that I stood with the love of my life in my arms, my daughter in the car while she told me she loved Clarke too.

They were my family, my home, and I wouldn’t want to have it any other way.

Clarke pressed a few kisses in my neck and I could feel her smiling.

“I am happy too, Lexa.”

 

**_Clarke_ **

She was so adorable. Her eyes watery, her smile so wide, that her cheeks were apple round, her white teeth visible while her upper lip formed a small line.

“You’re beautiful.” I mumbled, while I pulled her close, placing a kiss on her smile. She wasn’t even able to kiss me back, she wasn’t able to stop her big smile.

I just chuckled against her lips, gave her a small kiss on her nose and pushed her in my car. I then walked to the other side of the car to take my own place and I drove us to the spacemuseum while Lexa held my hand and Tris kept making gagging noises, which caused Lexa to keep throwing glares at her, which caused me to laugh, and Tris gagged again, and so on. It was cute, the two of them.

Lexa was a sexy mom. I loved her so much, and seeing her with Tris was just a weird kind of sexy. She was cute and sweet with Tris, a worried mom, instead of the confident woman she always was without her daughter around. It was cute and adorable, and everything about her just was... so Lexa. She had different sides of herself and all of them, I loved.

I kept smiling the whole way to the space museum, and when we arrived, Tris jumped out of the car before I even turned off the engine. Lexa just rolled her eyes, but I could see the smile on her face.

"Let's go." I smiled, placed a kiss on her soft lips, wanting to pull back, but Lexa kept me close for a moment, her warm hand in my neck, while she deepened the kiss. "Lex..." I moaned when her tongue entered my mouth.

"Hmmm.." she just hummed. I didn't complain. I loved kissing Lexa, but Tris was waiting.

And yes, about a minute into our kiss, a loud noise made me bite Lexa's tongue in surprise.

"FUCK!" Lexa called out, and I quickly turned around to see Tris at my window, laughing so hard I was afraid she'd choke.

I bit my lips, trying to hide my own laughter and turned back to Lexa to see if she was okay. Lexa was still mumbling curses in her breath as she had some tears in her eyes, holding both her hands in front of her mouth.

"Ahw, Lex." I chuckled, and I put my hand on her cheek. "You okay?"

"You fucking bit me." Lexa groaned.

"Can you blame me! Blame that kid of yours!" I laughed. Lexa threw me a glare, which made me raise my hands in annoyance.

"Let's go." I just said, pushing Lexa out of my car, and jumping out myself.

"Don't ever do that again." I warned Tris, while I hit her head softly.

She just smirked when she saw Lexa.

"We'll talk at home, young lady." Lexa's stern voice sounded and I saw how quickly Tris' smirk faded into a scared look on her face. I bit my own lips again, trying not to laugh.

"Alright, let's go inside." I said, trying to keep the peace for the moment, and I dragged both Woods girls inside the spacemuseum.

I bought the tickets, and as soon as we went inside, Lexa grabbed my hand and Tris ran into the first room. She kept walking in front of us the whole afternoon, and Lexa and I barely spoke, but somehow, words weren't needed as we simply enjoyed each others company.

We stayed for several hours, mostly because Tris wanted to see every room three times, but neither Lexa nor me minded. After we left, I brought the two of them to my place to cook some pasta for them, as I knew Lexa loved pasta.

Tris seemed to love it as well and when we were finished, I put on some music while I started to do the dishes. The whole apartment was filled with happy music, and after twenty seconds of doing the dishes, Lexa pulled me away from the kitchen and forced me to dance with her in Tris in the livingroom.

It was ridiculous; the three of us dancing like idiots, laughing and singing along, but it was so good.

It made me feel happy, if I wasn't happy before, I sure as hell was now. That empty hole in my heart was filled. I couldn't keep my eyes off of Lexa, her curls dancing around her face while she bounced like an idiot around me.

The sound of her laughter, making me laugh as well. Her eyes, sparkling, so green, looking into mine every once in a while. She was so beautiful.

After a few minutes, I was tired, so I dropped myself on the couch, only to watch how Tris and Lexa kept on dancing.

They danced for a short while, and then Lexa threw herself next to me on the couch. Tris offered to do the dishes and I raised my eyebrows in surprise. Since when did kids offer to do dishes?

Tris quickly disappeared to the kitchen and Lexa and I were panting on the couch.

"That was fun." Lexa smirked, and she placed a tickling kiss in my neck.

"It was." I smiled at her and threw my arm around her shoulders. "You're sexy when you dance like an idiot." I laugh, and Lexa poked me in my side.

"You're pretty sexy yourself." Lexa looked at me for a moment, before carefully kissing me.

"Still hurts." she mumbled against my lips, making me smile.

"I'm sorry, babe." I mumbled back.

"Not your fault." Lexa whispered, before kissing me more. I hummed satisfied, enjoying the warmth and softness of Lexa.

We didn't notice how Tris already finished the dishes as she suddenly jumped on our laps, scaring the shit out of us, making Lexa curse more than me.

"You gotta stop doing that!" I call out, while I push Tris off our laps laughing.

"Too tempting." Tris stuck out her tongue and grabbed my hand only to pull me off the couch.

"We should go." she said.

"Go where?" I raised my eyebrow. "Oh. Right. Aden's party." I laugh, a little embarrassed I already forgot about my brother. Lexa was just so distracting to me.

"Yeah, let's go. But I want to talk to you first." Lexa said, a stern look on her face while she looked at Tris, and Tris' smile disappeared again.

"I'm just gonna go to the car." I smirked, pecking Lexa on the lips, not really ready to loose contact with her yet, but I had to. I grabbed my stuff and walked to the car, to wait for the love of my life and her daughter.


	14. Chapter 14

_ One year later _

_Clarke_

"Hmm, you look pretty, Lex." I smiled when I saw Lexa coming out of our bathroom. She had a towel wrapped around her torso and another one wrapped around her dripping hair.

Lexa just sent me a wink while she tried to dry her hair, and I just couldn't keep my eyes off of her. She was so beautiful, tanned, muscled, and ugh those piercing green eyes of her never seemed to get boring.

"You look sleepy." Lexa smirked when she looked at me. I was still lying in bed, completely naked from the night before (and this morning too). 

"I am. You tire me." I stuck out my tongue while Lexa dropped her towels, and I couldn't help but tracing her curves with my eyes.

"Is that a good or bad thing?" Lexa teased while she slowly walked up on me.

"A.. good thing." I said, and Lexa crawled on the bed, on her hands and knees, biting her own lip as she looked at me seductively.

"Ohgod." I mumbled as Lexa came closer, pressing her full lips against mine, making me moan like crazy.

Lexa just smirked as she pulled away from, leaving me whining for more.

"Tonight." she wiggled her eyebrows and I sighed, having given up already. "After our date."

"Our date." I smirked. Today it had been exactly a year ago since we moved in together. A year ago since Aden left his team.

The year had gone by fast. My gallery somehow had become more popular, and I sold more and more paintings. Lexa made it a habit to come by at least once a week, surprising me with flowers or another present. 

Aden was doing very well at DC United. The trainers told me they see much potential in Aden, that they have faith in him. And of course, I visit every game he ever plays, still my Griffin shirt on.

Octavia and Lincoln had grown close as well. It was great to see how much my sister loved Lincoln, those two were perfectly made for each other.

Raven had also found a nice guy, Wick. None of us really knew him well, but he seemed like a fine man to me.

And Lexa? Lexa was always Lexa, being her confident, sweet, loving self, just the way I loved her.

And today I was going to ask her to marry me.

I wanted to do it months ago already, but I chickened out, I was afraid we were moving too fast, but now? Now it felt right, and I thought the both of us were more than ready to take a step further into our (almost) perfect relationship.

So, I had asked Lexa on a date on our moving-in anniversary. Aden and Tris would be staying with Lincoln and Octavia, and I was so grateful for them doing so.

 

It was summer, and today was a warm day. Lexa and I hung lazily on the couch all day, until I decided it was time for our date.

"Come on." I hopped off the couch, exciting for our date, that I had planned for days.

"What? No, it's early, Clarke, I'm too lazy to move." Lexa complained and I rolled my eyes with a smirk, and I started jumping in front of her like a little girl. Lexa had her eyes squeezed closed, her nose crunched up, simply looking adorable and I pecked her lips, grabbing her hand and happily dragging her to our bedroom.

I forced her into getting dressed and Lexa just kept smirking at me, and I had no idea what it meant. She was just beautiful as ever, and I loved her so much.

When she was finally done, I took her hand, grabbed all the things I needed and dragged her to our car, driving her straight to the hills.

 

_Lexa_

Clarke had gone overboard, to say the least. I knew it was our moving-in anniversary, as Clarke had been telling me excitedly all month. 

And here we were, on a hot summerday, in the hills, our favorite spot. We both wore comfortable shorts and shirts, and Clarke's legs looked good, making me want to kiss her, and do much more to her than just kissing.

"Come on!" Clarke yelled, standing already at our tree. I didn't notice I was leaning against the car, watching the love of my life running down the hill to our tree, only to smile widely, realising how lucky I was with this woman.

I threw Clarke a kiss in the air, and followed her down, only to kiss her deeply on the blanket she had already thrown on the ground.

I noticed she had dropped some roseleaves, which made me roll my eyes because it was a waste of money, since I would be only looking at Clarke and not the leaves. 

Clarke smiled happily when I pulled back, and she grabbed the food she had brought, which was a lot of unhealthy stuff, but I enjoyed it.

Clarke sat in front of me; I had my back against the tree and Clarke's back was against my front, her head leaning on my shoulder.

We were watching the blue sky and the still bright shining sun in silence, simply enjoying each others company.

When I was done eating, I wrapped my arms around Clarke's shoulders and I heard her sigh happily.

I kissed her temple, looked down on her, only to see she had her eyes closed, face pointed to the sun, enjoying the warmth. I just smiled, feeling something tugging in my heart, something I knew was admiration and happiness, something I always felt when I looked at Clarke.

Yeah, I wanted her to be my wife. I wanted to ask her to marry me, but I was still scared it was too soon, somehow. I kind of wanted to wait for her birthday in a few months.

But sitting right here, with Clarke fragile in my arms, I knew we were both ready. I could just feel it, and I regretted not bringing the ring with me.

I kissed Clarke's temple once more, and leaned my cheek against her head gently, also closing my eyes and focusing on Clarke. 

I could feel her warmth against my body, I could smell her scent, and I felt how she grabbed one of my hands to play with my fingers.

And before I knew it, she had pushed a ring on my finger, and she quickly turned around before I had a chance to figure out what kind of ring it was.

The look on her face told me enough, as she dropped on one knee in front of me, the sun behind her, making her hair glow like some magical material.

I grinned so wide, I was afraid my teeth were going to fall out at some point. She grinned just as wide as she took both my hands in hers, shuffled clumsily closer until her face was just two inches away from mine, and I could see the little brown spots she had in her big blue eyes. Those eyes were shining brightly as Clarke pecked me on the lips nervously, but never removing her gaze from my eyes.

"Lexa, I-.."

"Yes." I blurted out, making Clarke and myself chuckle slightly, and Clarke breathed in, and I knew she wanted to finish her line, so I let her with a big smile.

"I know you're going to say yes, but let me say this, okay?" she asked, seeming relieved and I just nodded.

She removed on of her hands from mine and cupped my cheek, her thumb caressing my skin, and I leaned into the touch. 

"Lexa, I love you so much. I have been loving you ever since I saw you and... it only grew stronger. And I know it was the right decision to sell that painting, because it brought you to me." Clarke grinned adorably, and I just wanted to kiss her in that moment, but she continued.

"I've been wanting to ask you for months now, because I am sure. I am sure I want to spend the rest of my life together, with you, Lexa Woods. I love you. And I kinda know you already want that too, but I'm going to ask you anyways, so here it is; will you marry me? You gorgeous, adorable, sweet, smart woman, love of my life, hottest chick I've ever seen." Clarke laughed at her last words and so did I, chuckling softly while the wind blew our hair away.

"Yes, Clarke. I want nothing more than marrying you." I smile brightly, and I was sure I was shining brighter than the sun, because ugh, I was bursting of happiness.

I was going to get to marry the love of my life. And I don't know, but I just didn't need anything more than just Clarke, Tris and Aden in my life. They were my family.

Clarke smiled, and she slowly leaned in, and I got to taste her sweet lips for the umpteenth time. I got to feel her soft lips again, a feeling I couldn't ever get enough of.

* * *

 

_I just want you, that's it._

_All your flaws, mistakes, smiles, giggles, jokes, sarcasm,_

_Everything._

* * *

  _I just want you._

 

* * *

 

The end.

 

 


End file.
